Sera por amor o por venganza
by MissCullen89
Summary: Edward queria vengarse de la que habia sido su esposa, le haría creer que habría una reconciliación y despues la botaría y los alejaría de su hija y de el para siempre
1. Prologo

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les dire quién es la autora.**

**_Edward Masen se había fugado con la hija de su jefe. Y a pesar de que su matrimonio había estado cargado de pasión, Isabella lo había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. ¡Y ahora Isabella quería volver! Sospechando que su éxito económico era lo que la atraía, Edward decidió darle una lección. La dejaría paladear lo que se había perdido... empezando por la cama._**

**_Sin embargo, cuando descubrió su traumática razón para dejarlo, su plan de venganza se desvaneció, dando paso a una posible reconciliación..._**


	2. La llamada

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les dire quién es la autora.**

Era miércoles, así que estaban hablando en inglés. Aunque su hija tenía buen dominio del idioma, Edward elegía sus palabras con cuidado mientras admiraba el dibujo que le enseñaba su hija.

— ¡Gracias, cariño! ¡Qué guapo estoy! —se maravilló con un gesto teatral calculado para hacerla reír.

Reneesme explotó en una oleada de risas. Con timidez, le llamó la atención hacia la figura femenina de la puerta de la casita que había dibujado. Pobre niña. Quería una madre, aunque definitivamente no a la suya. Los dos la odiaban, así que deseaba tener una nueva. Para desmayo de Edward, su hija había empezado a sugerir potenciales candidatas casi a diario.

La boca finamente dibujada de Edward se arqueó en las comisuras. Vivir con Reneesme era como estar emocionalmente en un campo minado.

—Mira, me guardaré el dibujo cerca del corazón —dijo obligándose a usar un tono animado.

Los ojos de Reneesme destellaron de placer cuando él deslizó el papel en el bolsillo interior de su traje y devolvió la atención contenta a su helado. Edward se lo había comprado como premio por haber ido al colegio y como pequeño chantaje.

Tomando su expreso en la terraza de su café favorito, se permitió que su mente divagara. Con pereza, contempló a los turistas y celebridades pasearse por la elegante plaza de Capri explorando las delicias de las exquisitas tiendas de la isla. Sintió orgullo al pensar que muchos de ellos habrían llegado a la isla en uno de sus barcos desde Nápoles o Sorrento.

Al día siguiente, él mismo estaría viajando a Nápoles de camino a Inglaterra en un viaje urgente para examinar una nueva empresa. Se encogió de hombros pensando que debería contárselo a Reneesme, pero temía su reacción.

—Esto es muy agradable —murmuró hablando con suavidad. Sin vergüenza, acentuó el chantaje—. Lo haremos todos los días cuando salgas del colegio —vaciló antes de lanzarse a fondo—. Después de que vuelva de mi viaje a Inglaterra de mañana.

Edward vio como todo el cuerpo de su hija se ponía rígido. La niña miró hacia adelante petrificada como si no lo viera y a él se le contrajo el estómago. Ya había visto aquella expresión antes. La madre inglesa de Reneesme, Isabella, la ponía a menudo y le dejaba helado pensar que su hija la reprodujera tan bien.

— ¡Eh, mírame! —dijo conmovido por su mirada helada.

— ¡Quiero ir!

Querer significaba que lo haría, pensó él con un suspiro.

—Pero si odias Inglaterra. Quédate aquí con Irina. Ella te hace reír.

Pero la mención de su amistosa doncella no consiguió su efecto habitual. Edward pudo ver la histeria en los ojos de Reneesme y eso le hizo sentirse extrañamente impotente.

¿Y ahora qué?, se preguntó. ¿Cedía o actuaba como un padre severo? Siempre había tenido cuidado de que la niña no se saliera siempre con la suya y sin embargo... El corazón se le suavizó ante la cara disgustada de su hija. No podía ser demasiado estricto con ella. La niña tenía buenos motivos para sentirse insegura.

Su madre la había abandonado de bebé.

De mal humor, se subió las gafas a lo alto de la cabeza. Bajo su exterior bien ataviado y su expresión de pantera, estaba sintiendo una oleada de mortífera rabia. El odio por su mujer borró la perezosa sonrisa de sus afectuosos labios y la reemplazó por una mueca de furia. De repente, los agudos ángulos de su cara y su nariz rota, ligeramente siniestra, se acentuaron de forma exagerada y la parte más oscura de su naturaleza afloró a la superficie.

Isabella. Maldijo para sus adentros. Aquella mujer había arruinado a la persona más preciosa de su vida y la había convertido en una compleja criatura. Frunció el ceño esperando con todo su corazón que la mujer que los había abandonado sufriera su propio infierno.

Con un esfuerzo, recuperó su compostura y sólo un leve fruncimiento de ceño delató la tensión bajo la que se encontraba. Apartó su café planeando cómo ganarse a Reneesme con facilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que su teléfono móvil parpadeaba anunciando que una pila de mensajes esperaba por él.

—Corazón —empezó con tono persuasivo volviéndole la carita hacia él.

Quizá creyendo que su padre se había rendido, Reneesme sonrió como un ángel y a Edward se le cortó la respiración. Incluso disgustada, era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida. Con ternura le acarició su exuberante pelo rubio.

¡Igual que el de su madre! Sintió una oleada de temor que borró toda sensación de orgullo y placer paternal. Quizá su Reneesme hubiera heredado todas las flaquezas de Isabella. Quizá fuera egoísta y malcriada y tratara a la gente como si fueran inútiles juguetes rotos.

El dolor le distorsionó la curva de los labios. Allí tenía a una dulce e inocente niña. No podía soportar la idea de que creciera para convertirse en una persona vengativa y cruel. Su hija no.

De alguna manera se juró a sí mismo que la enseñaría a ser buena y considerada hacia los sentimientos de los demás. Tendría que aprender que la vida no giraba a su alrededor. Le apenaba negarle algo porque la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Pero tenía que endurecerse y conseguirlo.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes —empezó besándola en las suaves mejillas.

Ella lo premió al instante con un alegre abrazo.

— ¡Y yo también, papá! —gritó triunfante, evidentemente esperando la victoria.

Edward gimió para sus adentros. ¡Estaba llevando muy mal la situación!

—Escucha. Lo siento, Reneesme, pero no puedes venir —dijo mirándola con calidez—. Ahora eres una niña mayor de seis años y tienes que ir al colegio.

—¡Al colegio no! —gritó ella alarmada.

—Cariño, no podré cuidarte en Inglaterra. Estaré todo el tiempo trabajando. Ocupado. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Isabella! —Gritó ella con creciente agitación—. ¡Iré con Isabella!

Edward se quedó helado por la sugerencia. Toda su vida había odiado a su madre. La última vez que la había visitado en Inglaterra había llorado todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

—¡No, Reneesme! Tienes colegio, ya te lo he dicho —dijo con dureza antes de poder contenerse.

La niña dio un respingo como si la hubiera pegado y él la besó en lo alto de la cabeza en ansiosa disculpa y maldiciendo a Isabella por hacerle hablar con dureza a su hija.

Aquella mujer siempre sacaba lo peor de él. Lo había destrozado cuando lo había abandonado. Se había llevado con ella su confianza, su amor, su compromiso, sus esperanzas y sueños... Maldición. Le dolía recordarlo y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula apartándola sin piedad de sus pensamientos. Esa era la única manera en que había sido capaz de superarlo. El rechazo de Isabella hacia Reneesme había convertido a la niña en un caos emocional y nunca perdonaría a su mujer por ello.

A veces ardía en deseos de vengarse, pero no quería ponerse a la altura de Isabella de nuevo. Era mejor mantenerse apartado, conservar su dignidad y no enfangarse en el barro.

—¡Papá, papá!

Gema lo estaba mirando con nerviosismo. Temblando, se arrojó a su regazo y apretó los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Para desmayo de Edward, empezó a llorar. Ahogado por las emociones, empezó a acariciarle la increíble masa de rizos de color maíz y a besarla en la frente.

—Voy a estar fuera tres días, nada más. ¡Será un viaje muy rápido!

Reneesme se negaba a que la consolara y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo en cascada por sus mejillas. Maldición, pensó él. Era muy difícil ser un padre solo. Cada vez que se iba de casa por unos pocos días se sentía invadido por la culpabilidad. Y sin embargo, tenía que ganarse la vida.

Y el propósito de aquel viaje era especial, algo que llevaba planeando desde que el padre de Isabella lo había despedido por ser lo bastante presuntuoso como para amar a su hija. De alguna manera, tenía que convencer a Reneesme de que tenía que irse.

Con el corazón atenazado se levantó mientras su hija se colgaba de él como una marioneta. Sin decir una palabra, dejó el dinero en el platito y avanzó entre las mesas atestadas de gente. La gente los miraba al pasar, su atractiva y morena cabeza inclinada hacia la pálida mejilla de la niña mientras susurraba con sus sensuales labios con suavidad a su oído.

Edward no se fijó en nadie y avanzó con decisión bajo el arco medieval que salía de la piazzetta a la estrecha calle de Vittorio Emanuele.

Llorando y suplicando al mismo tiempo, la niña empezó a agitarse. Conmocionado por aquella exagerada reacción, Edward se sentó en un murete bajo frente a las boutiques de diseño y la arrulló odiando a Isabella con toda su alma y deseando herirla como ella los había herido a Reneesme y a él.

Después de un momento, se le hizo imposible soportar su disgusto más. La niña ya había sufrido demasiado y él también.

—De acuerdo. Puedes venir. Se lo preguntaré a tu madre —dijo vencido por sus sollozos.

El cuerpo de Reneesme se relajó, pero siguió aferrada a él como un ahogado a su tabla de salvación.

Edward se sentía muy preocupado por ella. En el largo camino a casa intentó comprender por qué se había vuelto tan posesiva. Todas las mañanas, desde que había empezado el colegio un mes atrás, se quejaba de dolor de estómago, pero los médicos decían que no tenía nada físico y sus profesores le habían dicho que era una alumna modelo. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía aquellas pesadillas nocturnas?

Tenía que tener que ver con Isabella... La inseguridad de Reneesme... La respuesta le llegó como un relámpago. Debía tener miedo de no encontrarlo en casa cuando volviera del colegio. Los ojos le destellaron de pena y rabia. ¡Pobre pequeña asustada! Cargado de furia reprimida, empujó con fuerza los portones de hierro de su villa, que se elevaba en lo alto de unas colinas montañosas sobre el mar. Las vistas normalmente le producían una enorme sensación de alegría, pero ese día era indiferente a todo.

Tenía que tomar decisiones. Sombrío, bajó los escalones a la sombra de los altos pinos e hibiscos. Reneesme debía ser protegida a cualquier precio. Aquél podía ser su último viaje al extranjero.

El ceño se le suavizó. Utilizaría a Isabella de niñera en su último viaje porque le venía bien. Entonces le diría que no volvería a ver a su hija de nuevo.

La puerta del apartamento estaba combada. Con una mueca de disgusto, Isabella la empujó lo más que pudo y se escabulló entre la ranura dando gracias a la pobreza que le hacía conservarse tan delgada.

Una vez en la habitación, parpadeó en momentánea confusión. Se acababa de mudar hacía pocos días y todavía todo le parecía extraño y nuevo.

—¡Nuevo!

Se rió de forma espontánea y dio vueltas por la habitación escasamente amueblada. Todo en el apartamento, desde el papel amarillo y el linóleo de color barro era del último cuarto de siglo.

—Tú también, patito —murmuró en voz alta.

Casi veinticinco años y era una hija sin padres. Casada sin marido y una madre sin el amor de su hija.

Se detuvo en seco. ¡Ya estaba haciéndolo otra vez! Allí estaba su antigua forma de pensar depresiva. Compadecerse de sí misma no iba a cambiar su estado marital ni le haría formar parte de una familia, ni le devolvería a su hija.

Ella cerró la puerta con firmeza como si por fin estuviera cerrando la pesadilla del pasado. Había decidido dejar de desear que su vida fuera más feliz que en el pasado.

Dirigiéndose contenta hacia la ducha, se fue quitando la ropa por el camino, pero la costumbre le hizo recogerla para doblarla con cuidado en una silla.

Pero no fue por costumbre, sin embargo, por lo que se puso una falda de lycra ajustada y un corpiño quince minutos más tarde. Aquella era una parte consciente del intento de recrearse a sí misma. Le encantaba su ropa nueva y se sentía liberada con ella, que era exactamente la actitud con la que esperaba enfrentarse a la vida.

Con un sándwich en una mano y la taza de té en la otra, se desplomó agotada en el sofá y alzó las piernas sobre uno de los brazos.

—¡Oh, qué maravilla! —Murmuró con exagerado aprecio al saborear el queso—. ¡La mejor parte del día! Se cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro y sintió la familiar aspereza de la moqueta en las pantorrillas. En los últimos seis años se había cambiado cinco veces de casa y en todas había encontrado un destartalado sofá de brazos de madera que ella cubría con trozos de moqueta.

Aquella pieza ganaba el premio a la incomodidad con dos muelles salidos y el respaldo áspero. Se removió sin conseguir mejorar.

Tendría que incorporarse. Su trabajo de la tarde dependía de tener una piel inmaculada, pero si se quedaba mucho tiempo así, alguien llamaría a las autoridades sanitarias acusándola de sarampión.

Alcanzó un cojín y se lo colocó tras la espalda satisfecha de pensar que ahora ya podría exhibir su cuerpo. Y también pensó en su hija como hacía a menudo, sonriendo ante la vívida imagen de aquella niña de frondosos rizos rubios sentada en el suelo con los juguetes derramados a su alrededor.

Inquieta, sumó a la imagen la de un hombre tan atractivo como para quitar el aliento, sentado de forma amistosa a su lado en el sofá, con el brazo sobre sus hombros mientras ambos miraban a su hija.

Y, consciente de que aquél era un sueño irreal y estúpido, que sólo le produciría dolor, se ordenó pensar en otros asuntos más seguros y mundanos.

—Es un placer un té caliente y dulce después de un duro día de trabajo —declaró feliz a la habitación vacía.

¿Quién necesitaba zapatillas de seda y tazas de fina porcelana?, pensó al mirar su sencilla taza de loza.

Sin pizca de arrepentimiento, pensó en la pretenciosa mansión de Devon donde se había criado. En los sirvientes, en su dominante padre que la había desheredado cuando le había anunciado que iba a casarse con uno de sus conductores de camiones y que se sentía tan incómodo en su lujoso entorno como cualquier nuevo rico. Pensó con tristeza en su nerviosa madre, igualmente fuera de lugar y totalmente dominada por su padre. Isabella decidió que probablemente no fueran tan felices como lo era ella.

Era extraña la forma tan dramática en que había cambiado su vida. Isabella se pasó una mano por su pelo corto. En otro tiempo había sido una lujuriosa cascada de rizos rubios; esa había sido su mayor vanidad. Pero ya no.

A Edward le gustaba cuando se lo dejaba suelto. De hecho, lo adoraba. Le encantaba enterrar la nariz en sus mechones perfumados o deslizar lo dedos por los rizos. Pero esos momentos se habían acabado para siempre. Con un poco de añoranza, se pasó los dedos por el pelo corto que se ondulaba un poco en la base del cuello.

Encogiéndose de hombros, apartó de su cabeza las consecuencias de la ruptura de su matrimonio metiéndolas en el saco de las malas experiencias y sintiéndose maravillosamente en control de su vida de nuevo, tomó el té y posó la taza con un suspiro de profundo placer.

Todavía le quedaba media hora para descansar con una barra de chocolate, que lamió con lentitud, y dar un vistazo a una revista del corazón que le había dejado una compañera de trabajo. Sonrió sorprendida por hacer cosas tan corrientes.

Después de esa media hora, tenía que volver a su trabajo de las tardes. Todo había empezado por casualidad. Se había matriculado en unas clases de arte como terapia durante la larga enfermedad que había seguido al nacimiento de Reneesme. Entonces, un día la modelo había anunciado que se iba al extranjero y Isabella la había sustituido temporalmente y con mucho nerviosismo porque nunca había posado desnuda.

Pero había pasado algo mientras posaba. De forma inexplicable, había recuperado la confianza en sí misma de nuevo. El querido y amable Paul, su profesor de arte, había respetado su timidez y la clase la había apoyado tanto, que se había sentido capaz de confiar en ellos. Ahora se sentía lo bastante confiada como para exponer un poco más su cuerpo sabiendo que todos estaban interesados sólo en reproducir la profundidad de los músculos y la estructura de su cuerpo. Los alumnos eran también amigos y le encantaba verlos.

Edward, por supuesto, nunca entendería aquello. Probablemente le prohibiría ver a Reneesme de nuevo. ¡Gracias a Dios que nunca se había acercado a ella desde su separación! Siempre había enviado a su asistente personal a recoger y llevar a Reneesme en las cuatro veces al año que su hija la visitaba.

La cara de Isabella se contrajo y se puso más seria a pesar de su resolución. Edward la evitaba porque no podía soportar ni mirarla. Creía que era algún tipo de arpía vil, pero era cierto que ella había cometido el último pecado al separarse de él, de su matrimonio y de su hija de seis meses. Nadie le hacía eso a un macho italiano sin arrepentirse.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró exasperada.

Porque a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, lo estaba reviviendo todo y ahora estaba temblando como una hoja y luchando contra la náusea que siempre la asaltaba con aquellos insoportables recuerdos.

Se quedó mirando al vacío preguntándose si alguna vez superaría lo que había pasado, si algún día el dolor se convertiría sólo en una pena sorda hasta desvanecerse por completo. Por mucho que intentara olvidar y mirar sólo al futuro, algunos días pensaba que no podría soportar la situación por más tiempo. Había veces que hasta pensaba que sería mejor no volver a ver a Reneesme nunca más.

Isabella lanzó un largo suspiro de infelicidad. Cada vez que volvía a rehacer su vida de nuevo y a dejar de llorar sobre la almohada, llegaba la siguiente visita de Reneesme e Isabella volvía al huracán de nuevo.

Bueno, hacía poco tiempo que había decidido que ya era suficiente. Vivir en el pasado no la llevaría a ningún lado. Tenía que aferrarse a la felicidad donde la encontrara y disfrutar de cada momento; ésa sería su norma. Tenía que protegerse a sí misma de los pensamientos negativos.

Sacó el cojín de detrás de la espalda y se echó. No le extrañaba que algunos padres decidieran pasar de sus derechos de visita, pensó con tristeza. Ser padre a tiempo parcial era algo muy doloroso. El corazón le quedaba destrozado cada vez que Reneesme partía.

Y todo quedaba magnificado y fuera de proporción. ¿Cómo se podía actuar con naturalidad cuando una deseaba con desesperación que todo saliera perfecto? ¿Quién podía evitar una lluvia justo el día en que había organizado una merienda en el parque? ¿O cuando su hija miraba con desdén un juguete que ella se había pasado horas escogiendo y que ni siquiera se podía permitir?

Sintiéndose agraviada, dobló las rodillas hasta el pecho odiando a Edward con toda su alma, enfadada con él por no haberla apoyado cuando más lo había necesitado después del nacimiento de Reneesme. Él había creído lo peor de ella y por eso había perdido a su hija.

Por millonésima vez, intentó convencerse a sí misma de hacer lo más sensato: llamar a Edward y sugerirle que Reneesme dejara de visitarla para siempre. La niña odiaba ir a Inglaterra. Odiaba la lengua, el clima, la comida y la insularidad de todo el mundo...

Nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera podía borrar el aburrimiento y resentimiento dibujado en cada línea del pequeño cuerpo de Reneesme. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no conseguía la ruptura definitiva porque amaba a su hija con desesperación.

Las lágrimas la pillaron por sorpresa y se deslizaron por sus sienes hasta caer en su pelo. Era normal que Reneesme no soportara bien la separación de su padre, natural que se sintiera asustada en un país extranjero y que rechazara todo lo relacionado con él.

Así que Isabella había levantado un muro de protección alrededor de sí misma para poder soportar las tristes despedidas. El resultado había sido que las dos se habían tratado como educadas desconocidas.

No había abrazos, risas espontáneas ni besos. Cuando veía a otras mujeres con sus hijos se moría por hacer lo mismo, pero aquel lazo nunca se había creado entre ellas.

Incorporándose, miró con sentimentalismo la última foto de Reneesme y con amor acarició la superficie brillante. Entonces levantó la foto de la mesita y la apretó contra el corazón.

Aquello era a lo que se veía reducida: a acariciar un pedazo de papel. Era patético. ¡Oh, Edward. Si al menos me hubieras conocido ahora y no hace siete años!

—¡Teléfono!

Isabella lanzó un gemido al escuchar el grito de su casero. Con impaciencia, el hombre empezó a aporrear la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella irritada.

—¡Algún tipo de esos tuyos! —gritó Newton.

Ella lanzó un suspiro. Le pasaba a menudo. Los hombres parecían fascinados por sus negativas hasta que las escuchaban unas cuantas veces. Pero no había habido ningún hombre en su vida desde Edward. No se atrevía a arriesgarse a que le hicieran tanto daño de nuevo. Quizá en un futuro...

—¡De acuerdo, ya voy!

Con desgana, volvió a posar la foto del colegio. Su hija estaba creciendo deprisa... y sin ella. Era muy duro. Aquella era su cruz, pero había gente que soportaba mayores cargas en la vida.

Se levantó, puso cara de cortés interrogación y se estiró la falda antes de acercarse a la puerta.

—Empuje —gritó.

Newton apoyó su considerable peso contra la puerta y entre los dos consiguieron abrirla.

—Parece urgente —dijo él.

Como siempre, aquel desagradable hombre hizo lo posible por desnudarla con la mirada. Isabella le dirigió una mirada de frialdad.

—Entonces le sugiero que se aparte de mi camino para poder llegar con rapidez al teléfono —dijo resuelta a no pasar a su lado y tener que rozar aquel bulto sudoroso en el estrecho rellano.

Él sonrió con evidentes deseos de hacer exactamente aquello. Isabella endureció la mirada hasta que sus ojos brillaron como relámpagos y se cruzó de brazos dando un paso adelante.

—¡Muévete! —dijo con dulzura acerada—. O si no, ciertas partes delicadas de tu anatomía y mi rodilla acabarán conociéndose.

Él se hizo a un lado más aprisa de lo que Isabella hubiera creído posible.

«El poder de las chicas uno, los viejos verdes cero». Bendijo a las chicas del supermercado por haberle enseñado cómo enfrentarse al acoso masculino y haberla animado a enfrentarse al mundo real de nuevo.

—Es un upo italiano. Lu... charno.

¡ Edward! El estómago le dio un vuelco y las manos empezaron a temblarle ante la idea de hablar con él. Desde su separación, sólo se habían comunicado por medio de intermediarios.

De repente recordó el inolvidable sonido de su seductora voz. A ella le había encantado escucharlo. A menudo le había pedido que le contara su vida en Nápoles por el puro placer de oírlo hablar.

—¡Oh, gracias! —dijo intentando recuperarse.

¡Vaya reacción tan estúpida!, se regañó.

Y entonces pensó en la causa de su llamada. ¡Reneesme! ¡Le debía haber pasado algo! Petrificada, se paró escuchando los violentos latidos de su corazón.

El caliente aliento de Newton le abanicó la parte trasera del cuello produciéndole un escalofrío.

— ¡Siempre te están llamando hombres! —Se quejó en voz alta—. Estoy harto de contestar el teléfono y recoger tus mensajes.

— ¡Estás exagerando! —protestó mientras levantaba el receptor y lo tapaba-. Éste debe ser mi marido. Un hombre posesivo y de mal carácter que mide casi un metro noventa y tiene los bíceps de un buey.

Para alivio suyo, Newton captó la indirecta. En el consiguiente silencio, pudo escuchar a Edward llamarla con impaciencia. La respiración se le aceleró. Sabía que no llamaría a menos que fuera una emergencia de verdad.

—Aquí estoy. ¿Es Reneesme? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—La niña está bien —interrumpió él.

Isabella sintió una oleada de alivio y entonces notó que su voz no sonaba sensual para nada. De hecho, sonaba furiosa y dura.

—¿Quién es el hombre que me ha contestado?

Isabella parpadeó y olvidó su ansiedad.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

—Pues yo creo que sí, así que dímelo —ordenó Edward.

— ¿Por qué diablos? —protestó ella furiosa con sus arrogantes modales.

—Porque... estaba jadeando.

—Probablemente. Lo hace a menudo.

Edward inhaló con fuerza como si ella hubiera dicho algo ofensivo.

— ¿Porque sufre de asma o porque he interrumpido algo íntimo?

Isabella lanzó una carcajada.

— ¡Oh, Edward, si supieras!

Edward masculló algo entre dientes y las carcajadas de Isabella hicieron poco por mejorar su humor.

—No lo sé. Estoy intentando averiguar por qué has tardado tanto.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Trabajas ahora para la KGB?

—Quiero saberlo.

Ella se puso furiosa deseando que su desdén se notara al otro lado de la línea. ¿No era muy típico de Edward pensar siempre lo peor de ella? ¿Y quién se creía que era para preguntarle por su vida privada?

—He tardado en contestar porque mi puerta se atascó —explicó con frialdad.

— ¿De verdad?

Ella se sintió cada vez más furiosa. Le había dicho la verdad, pero no la creía, como siempre.

—Mira, ese hombre vive aquí. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a contestar el teléfono. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó con voz glacial.

Su silencio le dijo que sí, cosa que no entendía, pero claro, Edward no podía saber que ahora vivía en un bloque de apartamentos. Había supuesto que Newton había contestado porque vivían juntos. Frunció el ceño. ¿Y qué aunque hubiera sido verdad?

—No me dijiste que tenías un amante.

—No, no lo he hecho.

A juzgar por la respiración agitada, Edward estaba furioso. Sonrió para sí misma.

—Bueno, pues es algo que podría afectar a Reneesme. ¿Podría ser tu relación con ese hombre la causa de su disgusto cuando volvió de Inglaterra?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo ni idea de lo que la disgustó.

—Por suerte, yo sí puedo imaginarlo —murmuró Edward. Reneesme debió interrumpirte. Tenías otras cosas en tu cabeza.

El disgusto y la irritación la asaltaron. Tuvo una instantánea imagen de él tan vívida como si lo tuviera delante. Vio la furia destellando en sus atractivos ojos oscuros tan volátil como un volcán. Él provenía de Nápoles, cerca del Vesubio, y le había contado una vez que la gente de su tierra solía vivir cada momento al máximo, amando y odiando con la misma pasión.

Así era Edward. Su último recuerdo de él había quedado congelado en el momento en que sus emociones habían explotado y la habían destruido. Asustaba ver cómo un hombre podía pasar de ser el amante más tierno a un tirano en cuestión de segundos.

¡Dios, cómo lo había amado! Cada glorioso y maravilloso centímetro de su cuerpo. Desde el brillante pelo negro y la piel de color oliva a aquellos exóticos pómulos... Isabella gimió.

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo aquello a sí misma? ¿Por qué atormentarse con recuerdos de un sexo salvaje, de días en la cama, horas hablando o sentándose en silencio durante horas mirándose a los ojos? Un profundo deseo la rasgó como un relámpago desde los senos hasta el vértice de sus entrañas y lanzó un gemido de desmayo.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando ahora? —bramó Edward.

— ¡Nada! —Pero no era verdad. Estaba librando una cruenta batalla entre su cerebro y sus hormonas—. ¿Qué pasa, que ahora tengo prohibido respirar?

—Si eso es respirar, tus pulmones necesitan atención —la atacó con desdén—. ¡Deshazte de ese novio! Dile que deje de juguetear por ahí. Me niego a hablar contigo mientras él te murmura lindezas y Dios sabe qué.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué exageras tanto? ¡Tú ya no me posees más en cuerpo y alma! Podría haber estado haciendo el amor de forma apasionada y salvaje en la mesa de la cocina y podría ser que me hubieras interrumpido con mi amante. ¿Pero a ti qué te importa? ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!

— ¡Por desgracia lo es! Tu moral me concierne bastante porque tengo que proteger a mi hija.

— ¡De qué?

—¡De ti! Y de tus amantes. No permitiré que Reneesme se mezcle con gente de dudosa reputación. Y no quiero que vea a un hombre tras otro manoseándote.

—¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Dame un poco de crédito! ¿Qué crees que hago cuando ella está conmigo? —preguntó indignada—. ¿Sacarla por ahí con un grupo de drogadictos para que aprenda a inyectarse? ¿Leerle el Kama Sutra infantil a la hora de irse a la cama? ¿Acostarme con tres hombres cada noche?

—¿Y cómo diablos voy a saberlo yo? Siempre has huido de la responsabilidad porque querías libertad. Y has tenido una tendencia sexual diabólica.

—¡Por Dios, Edward! —su disgusto iba en aumento a cada palabra de su marido. Aquello ya no era divertido. Era él el que había despertado su deseo. Ella le había respondido sólo a él ¿Cómo no lo comprendía? Le gustaría darle un puñetazo en la nariz por ser tan obtuso—. Has dibujado una imagen muy desagradable de mí en tu cabeza, ¿verdad? De verdad piensas que soy egoísta, estúpida e irresponsable...

—Tú lo has dicho. Y recuerda que fuiste tú la que lo demostraste —la acusación flotó en un pesado silencio que ella tenía demasiado orgullo para romper. Isabella escuchó un pesado suspiro de derrota —. ¿Y ahora qué? Está claro que no puedo confiar en ti.

Ella sintió una leve punzada sabiendo que para él debía ser muy duro enviar a Reneesme con alguien a quien consideraba totalmente irresponsable.

—Entiendo tu preocupación —dijo con un poco más de simpatía—, pero te aseguro que está perfectamente a salvo conmigo.

—Me gustaría creerlo. Pero... Bueno, olvídalo. Esto es inútil.

—¡No, no lo es! —Protestó ella con rapidez, asustada de que cortara esa vez—. Debes saber que nunca haría nada que la molestara o la dañara —aseguró con fervor.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo llamas entonces a abandonarla? ¿Y por qué saliste corriendo en el momento en que descubriste que la maternidad no era sólo jugar a las muñecas? — Isabella no pudo contestar a aquella crueldad—. ¿No puedes contestar, verdad? Dios, he sido un tonto al imaginar que podrías cambiar. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que seguirías tu dulce camino abandonándote a tus necesidades egoístas y llevando una vida sexual súper activa...

Isabella lo interrumpió con un gemido. ¿Qué vida sexual?

—¡Dímelo tú!

—Yo sólo sé lo que le he oído a tu amante. Parece que ni siquiera le eres fiel a él —dijo Edward con frialdad—. El pobre tonto debe ser uno de tus novios. ¿Es de extrañar que desprecie tu moral? ¿Sabes lo que me hace imaginar... imaginar a mi hija expuesta a la parte de la vida más sórdida?

Ella apretó los dientes. Se sintió tentada de colgar de golpe aquella inútil conversación. Él no podía saber que a pesar de que los hombres la persiguieran ella mantenía las distancias porque aunque la ahorcaran, no pensaba permitir que la hicieran tanto daño de nuevo. Pero no iba a decírselo.

—¿Así que está bien que tú te lleves a tus amiguitas con Reneesme a esquiar o a las playas del Caribe y yo tengo que llevar una vida de monja carmelita?

—No tendría tanta suerte. Si lo hicieras, al menos sabría que Reneesme está protegida.

—¡Ella está protegida y a salvo cuando está aquí!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te ha contado la niña exactamente de sus vacaciones?

Isabella parpadeó. Era evidente que él tenía cosas que ocultar.

—Ni una palabra. Nunca habla de ti. Ni de tu casa —se sintió triste de repente—. Le revelé un carrete de fotografías cuando estuvo aquí en agosto.

Ver aquellas fotografías de vacaciones le había desvelado penosas verdades. Las fotos lo mostraban a él con Reneesme riéndose y tonteando con total relajo en medio de dos atractivas mujeres. Puso una mueca. ¿No iban a ser atractivas con un hombre como Edward?

Ella había ojeado las fotos cuando su hija se había ido a la cama. La intensa felicidad de la cara de su hija le había hecho llorar. Sabía que ella nunca podría producir aquel efecto en la niña. Había sido un momento terrible, uno que nunca olvidaría.

Y ya era bastante malo que ella no pudiera permitirse llevar a Reneesme a ningún sitio excitante como para ver a su hija rodeada de dos miss Universo. Y algún día, alguna miss Universo se convertiría en la segunda señora Masen y Reneesme tendría una madre que le leería cuentos al ir a la cama. Era inevitable, pero Isabella todavía no estaba preparada para asumirlo.

Y en cuanto a Edward, ¡menudo hipócrita! No veía nada malo en dejar que las mujeres lo manosearan delante de su hija, pensó indignada. Una de ellas estaba sentada en su regazo y la otra tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello y le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa de deleite.

¡Y sin embargo, la condenaba por unos amantes inexistentes! Se puso furiosa por la injusticia y se dispuso a defenderse.

—Hagamos un pacto. Tú lleva tu propia vida y deja que yo haga lo que quiera con la mía.

—¡No, cuando mi hija esté a tu lado, no lo harás!

—¡Es mía también!

—¡Apenas!

Isabella inspiró dolida. Estaba resuelto a hacerla daño, el muy bruto.

—Odias no controlar todo lo que le ocurra, ¿verdad? Por Dios bendito, Edward, ella está contigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo sólo la veo una semana cuatro veces al año.

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, ¿por qué me has llamado?

—No importa ya. He cambiado de idea.

Isabella apretó la mandíbula dolida. Le había arruinado la tarde para nada.

—Bien. Una charla fascinante. Adiós Edward.

—Espera —hubo una larga y tensa pausa—. Necesitamos reunirnos, Isabella.

—No. Y de todas formas, ¿qué ha pasado con tu decisión de no volver a verme en tu vida?

—No he dicho que quiera, he dicho que necesitamos.

—Es lo mismo. No tengo interés en verte —pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad—. ¿Y para qué diablos necesitamos vernos?

—Para hablar de cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

Pensó en las mujeres de las fotografías y en la rubia en particular. Quizá quisiera el divorcio. Iba a pedírselo para volver a casarse. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—No pienso hablar de ello por teléfono —replicó él con obstinación—. Es un asunto para tratar cara a cara. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás en Londres?

No, no podía verlo. Le estaba dando pánico sólo la idea. Hablaría de la mujer a la que amaba y sus ojos se derretirían de amor mientras ella estaría muriendo por dentro.

—Sí, me surgió un viaje de negocios repentino.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo, así que mándame tus comentarios por escrito

—¿Trabajas... por la noche?

—Relájate, Edward. No estoy patrullando los callejones con medias y ligueros.

—Me alivia oírlo —Ella se preguntó qué habría pasado con su maravilloso sentido del humor—. ¿Te ha encontrado papá un trabajo bien remunerado? —preguntó con insolencia.

¡Como si ella necesitara ayuda de nadie!

—Lo he encontrado yo sola. Tu sombra, Marcus, debe haberte contado que ya no vivo con mis padres.

—¿Te han echado por tu comportamiento insoportable?

—¡Me cansé de que me mandara otro dictador!

—¡Y qué haces para ganarte la vida entonces?

—Relleno las estanterías de un supermercado durante el día y... tres veces a la semana trabajo para el centro comunitario. Ahí es donde voy esta noche.

Hubo una larga pausa y Isabella se sonrojó por la verdad a medias. Pero no debía saber que había estado luchando contra la depresión durante más de cinco años.

Él nunca había preguntado por su supervivencia. La ruptura había sido limpia y brutal. Isabella había rechazado su oferta de dinero y él se había lavado las manos. «Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente».

—Un supermercado...

La desaprobación era evidente en su tono.

—Me encanta—se defendió ella con sinceridad. Era el primer paso de su carrera. Algún día sería la directora del establecimiento.

—Rellenando estanterías.

— ¡Ya me conoces! —Comentó Isabella con sarcasmo—. Toda diversión y nada de responsabilidad.

—Sí, parece adecuado. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado un trabajo acorde con tus capacidades. Pero esta noche, ¿a qué hora empiezas a trabajar?

—A las siete y media —le temblaron las manos—. Pero no pienso verte.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Nos reuniremos antes —declaró con su confianza de macho que en otro tiempo le había hecho sentirse protegida. Ahora la irritaba sin límite—. ¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa?

Ella frunció el ceño odiando que la presionaran. Invitar a Edward a su apartamento era lo último que deseaba. Isabella siempre se había reunido con Reneesme y el asistente personal de Edward, Marcus, en un café local para proteger su intimidad. Había tenido miedo de que Edward prohibiera a Reneesme visitarla más si viera lo pobres que habían sido sus apartamentos.

— ¿Por qué no te metes en la cabeza que no quiero verte para nada? —se quejó disgustada—. Tú eres una parte de mi pasado que preferiría enterrar a diez metros de profundidad al menos.

—Lo mismo me ocurre a mí. ¿Crees que yo quiero verte? No eres precisamente mi tipo favorito para divertirme, pero esto es importante. Se trata de Reneesme y de ti.

Isabella se quedó helada. La asustaba.

— ¿Pero no podemos...?

—Tenemos que dejar esto arreglado. Elige el lugar. Sólo te estoy pidiendo diez minutos de tu tiempo —su tono se estaba haciendo irascible—. Seguramente podrás concederme eso por el bienestar de mi hija.

Su, no nuestra. Sí, de eso debía tratarse. Edward quería el divorcio e iba a pedirle que rechazara sus derechos de visita. Le invadió una desbordante sensación de derrota. Bueno, ya había sabido que aquello llegaría algún día. Inhaló despacio para calmarse los nervios. Antes de que abordara el asunto, ella hablaría por sí misma y le diría que pensaba ceder sus derechos y rehusar por lo que tanto había luchado: ver a su hija crecer. Pero le hubiera gustado ser ella la que hubiera puesto fin a aquello en vez de él. Era un asunto de orgullo y de dirigir su propia vida.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía ante lo que iba a hacer. Y sin embargo, en lo más hondo de su alma sabía que Reneesme no se merecía que la apartaran de la casa y el padre a los que adoraba y la llevaran con una madre a la que no quería.

No, peor que eso, una madre que la asustaba. Los ojos de Isabella se empañaron de lágrimas. ¿De qué tenía miedo Reneesme?

La última vez que su hija había ido, se había aferrado a Marcus como si Isabella fuera una bruja que quisiera comérsela. Toda la visita había sido un desastre. Los silencios de Reneesme, el inexplicable terror y quietud y los desesperados sollozos de la noche habían torturado tanto a Isabella que hasta había llamado a Marcus y le había suplicado que rescatara a la niña antes de los tres días programados.

Pero le gustara o no tenía que enfrentarse a los hechos. Por el bien de su hija, tenía que olvidarse de sus propias necesidades. Reneesme no debía sufrir más.

Eso haría a Reneesme feliz y era todo lo que ella quería. A pesar del atenazamiento que sentía en el pecho, sintió cierto consuelo en aquella idea.

Con rapidez, antes de arrepentirse, dijo:

—Si debo hacerlo, lo haré. Hay un café en la calle Lancaster a la salida del metro. Estate allí a las siete.

Aturdida de la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, permaneció inmóvil al lado del teléfono mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. O al menos lo intentaba. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa que eclipsó levemente sus pensamientos acerca de Reneesme.

Iba a ver a Edward. Después de tanto tiempo.

Una extraña sensación la inundó el cuerpo. Isabella intentó identificarla pero no lo consiguió. Ni tampoco podía entender por qué la adrenalina se había desbordado como un fuego descontrolado.

Estaba temblando como una hoja y, sin embargo, estaba ardiendo con una extraña excitación y tenía el corazón desbocado. Edward. El hombre al que le había dado todo: corazón, alma, mente y cuerpo. Y hasta le había cedido a su hija también.

Apenada por los recuerdos, se mordió el labio hasta que le dolió. Ella podía ser fuerte, eso ya lo había demostrado. No dejaría que Edward la destruyera de nuevo. Si él había encontrado la felicidad, se alegraba por él. Reneesme tendría una nueva madre...

Apesadumbrada, tragó saliva y se concentró con fiereza en no abandonarse a la histeria. Reneesme era lo primero. Una vez más, haría lo que fuera necesario por su hija. Y después se enfrentaría al futuro cara a cara.

Una lágrima se derramó inesperadamente por su mejilla y se la secó con brusquedad antes de erguirse. Coraje, se dijo a sí misma. Mantén la calma.

Se llevó las manos temblorosas al corazón y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor. Esa noche sabría si había vencido de verdad a sus demonios internos.

**Este es el primer capitulo de la historia ya saben un review para ver si gusta la historia**


	3. La platica

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora. **

La luz del rellano se apagó e Isabella intentó no ver en ello un mal augurio. Era el temporizador de Newton para ahorrar dinero y odiaba aquella tacañería que los dejaba al viejo señor Brandon y a su hija Alice petrificados y tanteando por la pared en busca del interruptor.

El olor a humedad y la oscuridad le produjeron un escalofrío y se apresuró a correr hacia su apartamento. La puerta estaba trabada y no se movía un ápice. ¡Aquello era lo que le faltaba! La aporreó con creciente furia hasta que por fin se cerró.

Una sensación de pánico la invadió. La vida la estaba acorralando de nuevo con sus dificultades. Y tenía que admitir que la asustaba su poca capacidad para enfrentarse a demasiados problemas a la vez. Se le escapó un gemido de horror ante la idea de perder el control de nuevo y sumergirse en las oscuras profundidades de la desesperación suicida. No. Aquello no podía pasar.

— ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame! —susurró

Mientras entraba temblorosa en la habitación, captó una imagen de su cara pálida en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Sus enormes ojos estaban cargados de pesar y tenía la boca temblorosa y con una mueca de tristeza.

Iba a ver a Edward después de una eternidad. Él tendría... veintiocho años. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Se acordó de su primer encuentro. La había encontrado paseando furiosa por la A38, una carretera cercana a su casa en un intento de desahogar la furia después de otra fuerte pelea con su tiránico padre. Lo había enfurecido por negarse a animar las atenciones de su insufrible y millonario vecino. Su padre había tenido ambiciones para ella. La mayoría de ellas incluía verla casada con algún hombre rico e influyente.

Mientras ella caminaba enfurecida por las acusaciones de su padre, había empezado a llover a cántaros estropeando su precioso traje. ¡No le extrañaba que Edward hubiera parado el camión! Debía haber creído que estaba alucinada sobre todo cuando había aceptado su ofrecimiento de llevarla, se había arremangado la falda hasta la mitad del muslo y había subido los escalones de la cabina.

—No me importa adonde vaya —había dicho sombría sin mirarlo ni haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que la había recogido un Adonis—. Sólo lléveme a algún lado donde pueda desahogarme un rato.

Eso había sido entonces. Ahora... ahora veía a una mujer completamente diferente. Una que había bajado al infierno y había vuelto, que se había hecho más sabia y agradecida por los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Con la mente más despejada, su suaves labios tristes se pusieron más firmes y resueltos y, orgullosa de cómo había sobrevivido, se dijo a sí misma que debía estar contenta con la mujer en que se había convertido. Cuando dejó a Edward había adoptado un aspecto enfermizo; un muerto viviente que se había olvidado de lo que era la vida y la risa.

Sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago al pensar en el infernal momento en que se había encontrado en la acera fuera de su pequeña casa. ¿Qué tipo de madre dejaría a su hija? Una cobarde de primer orden, por supuesto. Sintió un involuntario escalofrío y los ojos se le nublaron.

A Edward no se le había ocurrido pensar que podía haber habido una poderosa razón para su comportamiento. Él había pensado que no amaba a Reneesme. Muy lejos de la realidad. Había puesto a su hija por encima de sus propias necesidades. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.

El parto había sido horroroso; la niña había tardado dos semanas más en nacer y se lo habían tenido que provocar. Los medicamentos que le habían dado le habían hecho tener un parto muy doloroso y la habían dejado profundamente conmocionada. Había pasado casi un año antes de que le diagnosticaran estrés post-traumático y empezara el tratamiento.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Edward no había sabido que su decisión de irse había sido la forma instintiva de salvar la vida de Reneesme. El mayor sacrificio que podía hacer.

No, él no se había detenido a pensar. Isabella lanzó un pequeño suspiro. No se conocían muy bien. Habían tenido un noviazgo apasionado y su comportamiento impulsivo e inquieto al apremiarlo a que se escapara con ella a Londres había contribuido a darle la impresión equivocada de que ella no quería a su bebé.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le había preguntado cuando llegó a casa y encontró su maleta en el recibidor y a Reneesme llorando a gritos en el cuartito de al lado.

—Irme.

Era todo lo que había conseguido decir. Un enorme nudo de emoción le atenazaba la garganta. Había deseado con desesperación agarrar a Reneesme en sus brazos pero no se había atrevido.

— ¡Bien! —Había exclamado con disgusto—. ¡Está empapada! ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día? Esta casa parece una cuadra.

—Yo... la he cambiado hace poco. ¿Hoy? —le costaba un gran esfuerzo pensar—. He ido de compras.

Con nerviosismo le había indicado una pila de bolsas llenas de ropa que no necesitaba y no se pondría nunca. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había salido y mucho menos por qué había comprado todo aquello.

— ¡De compras! —había explotado él—. ¡Tenemos muchas deudas, Isabella! ¡Estoy trabajando muchas horas extras sólo para pagar los intereses! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Reneesme es ahora tu prioridad, no tú misma! ¡Podrías haberla tenido en brazos! ¡Haberla cuidado!

No, no podía. Había tenido que apartar el instinto horrible de agarrar a Reneesme y lanzarla contra la pared. Nadie la entendía. El médico le había dado sedantes y le había insinuado que se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada. ¡Quizá hasta se lo hubiera dicho a Edward!

Después del nacimiento, Edward se había sentido asombrado y después disgustado por su falta de interés por Reneesme, pero ella se había sentido impotente para enfrentarse al miedo a hacer daño a su hija y solo había podido aferrarse a aquel primitivo instinto de proteger a su bebé.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —había susurrado con el cuerpo tembloroso y la voluntad de una muñeca de trapo.

Él le había dirigido una rápida mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Adónde? No conocemos a nadie en todo el vecindario. ¿No querrás decir que te ibas a tomar un tiempo libre para ir a visitar a tus padres? ¿O es que ya te han vuelto a hablar?

Isabella se había chupado los labios. Tenía unas enormes ojeras de haber pasado toda la noche en blanco.

—Voy a... dejarte.

Edward había encogido y alzado los hombros varia veces antes de hablar. Para cuando lo hizo, Reneesme ya estaba limpia, seca y vestida de nuevo y estaba apoyada contra el hombro de su padre gimiendo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —había preguntado Edward con voz ronca.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos de control, su voz había sonado conmocionada.

—Nada. Soy yo. ¡No puedo quedarme! ¡No puedo soportarla más!

— ¿Soportarla? ¿Qué quieres decir, Isabella? —Preguntó con la cara sombría de furia — ¡Oh, Dios mío! Eres una egoísta total. Si no hubiera llegado a casa temprano la hubieras dejado... llorando sola.

Ella parpadeó ante la acusación.

— ¡No! Estaba esperando a que volvieras. Ella... estaba llorando. ¡No dejaba de llorar y llorar...!

—Pero tú no la tomaste en brazos.

Al borde del límite y muy confusa, Bella le había dado la espalda, incapaz de enfrentarse a la amargura y el odio de sus ojos. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se inclinó a recoger su maleta. Tras ella lo escuchó inspirar con fuerza aterrorizada de lo que iba a hacer.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo dices en serio!

—Sí. Me voy a casa de mis padres.

Edward posó a Reneesme en la cuna y en dos grandes zancadas estaba frente a ella con la furia marcada en cada línea de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —había bramado—. De acuerdo, déjame a mí, deja de amarme o simplemente abúrrete conmigo, eso lo puedo entender, pero, ¿cómo puedes dejar a tu propio bebé?

Aturdida de miseria, ella le había devuelto la mirada observando cómo se apartaba el pelo de la frente con gesto salvaje.

— ¡Di algo!

—No tengo nada que decir.

— ¡No puedes irte! ¡Ella te necesita! —Había gritado él con pasión—. Eres fuerte y estás sana y ella te necesita. ¿Es que no te importa? ¿No te duele el corazón escuchar cómo llora? ¿No sientes pena? —La había mirado con incomprensión y frustración crecientes—. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres que apenas tomas a tu bebé en brazos o lo miras? ¿Por qué no la acunas? Dios, Bella, ¿es que no hay en tu corazón amor por ella?

Ella no había podido responder. No lo sabía. Sólo tenía miedo de matar a Reneesme. Estaba asustada de la locura y violencia que seguían aflorando en ella. Así que había apartado a su hija de la cabeza y había congelado sus emociones.

La sofocante sensación la estaba inundando de nuevo. Sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de gritar, había permanecido muda, deseando que sus piernas no traicionaran la debilidad que la apremiaba a quedarse con la esperanza de ponerse mejor.

Así que se había aferrado a su decisión por el bien de su hija. Viendo sólo su máscara de fría indiferencia, Edward la había asido con dureza con los ojos cargados de pasión y dolor.

— ¡El problema es que estás acostumbrada a ser la niña mimada de papá! —Había descargado todo su odio—. La adversidad no entra en tu vocabulario. Tú quieres la protección de tu padre. Estás acostumbrada a tener dinero y ahora no lo tenemos. Supongo que te arrepientes de haber dejado tu lujosa casa. El romance en la miseria no es lo que habías imaginado, ¿verdad?

— Edward, por favor…

—Tú quieres una vida de lujo y yo sólo te he ofrecido amor y pobreza. No es suficiente, ¿verdad? Y tener un bebé ha puesto las cosas peor. Te obliga a pensar en alguien que no seas tú misma, ¿verdad? Demasiado duro para tí, ¿no es cierto?

Ella había asentido porque no había podido decir nada más. El miedo por su bebé y por sí misma la había llevado a hacer aquello. Se estaba volviendo loca y no quería terminar en alguna horrible institución.

Sólo su padre podía ayudarla en aquel momento. El orgullo le impediría revelar su locura. Buscaría un doctor privado para que la ayudara, había pensado con amargura, y hasta daría gracias de su vulnerabilidad. Y volvería a ver a su madre de nuevo y a encontrar el consuelo en sus brazos...

Edward se había puesto blanco y estaba tembloroso de agotamiento y conmoción. Había sentido deseos de arrojarse en sus brazos. Sabía que debía estar increíblemente cansado después de un turno de doce horas, sobre todo para acabar en aquel caos y tenerse que cocinar su propia cena.

Le había dolido verlo tan herido. Una parte de ella había querido que él sospechara que algo iba mal, que la hubiera tomado en sus brazos y le hubiera dicho que lo arreglarían todo juntos. Pero cuando había alzado una mano, él se había apartado como si le hubiera ofrecido veneno.

— ¡No quiero estrecharte la mano! ¡No quiero tocarte! ¡Sólo sal de mi vista! —Había exclamado con crueldad—. Vuelve con tu padre. Ayúdalo a contar su dinero y vive tu vida solitaria y egocéntrica. No perteneces a mi mundo y nunca pertenecerás. Eres superficial y egoísta y sólo piensas en pasarlo bien. Yo puedo venir de gente humilde, pero al menos mi familia me enseñó valores decentes y a amar a los demás.

— Edward... —empezó ella con debilidad y los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

— ¡No! —Había gritado él a punto de desmoronarse—. ¡No prolongues esto, no podría soportarlo! ¡No tiene sentido que sigas aquí, así que sal de mi casa! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

Sus palabras brutales le habían golpeado el cerebro como martillazos y la injusticia de ellas le habían desgarrado el corazón. Si la hubiera querido de verdad, hubiera intentado detenerla. Pero no lo había hecho.

Con un frío glacial, había echado un último vistazo a su hija. ¡Pobre pequeña! Estaba echada en la manta y había empezado a gritar.

«Perdóname, Reneesme. Perdóname», había suplicado con amargura. Por un instante, su hija había dejado de llorar. La coincidencia había sido demasiado para Bella y casi enferma de desesperación se había dado la vuelta y había salido como una tromba cegada por las lágrimas.

Había escuchado su maleta golpear el suelo tras ella y la puerta cerrarse con tal violencia que todos los paneles de cristal habían retumbado.

Indiferente a los vecinos que habían corrido las cortinas, había permanecido largo tiempo en la terraza de la casa que habían pintado y decorado juntos, en la que se habían amado y reído. Dentro, Edward estaría intentando calmar a Reneesme. Bella había recogido aturdida su maleta y se había alejado de allí.

De vuelta con sus padres. De vuelta al «ya te lo había dicho».

La actitud condescendiente de su padre había sido peor. Había asumido que como había acertado, tenía todo el derecho a dictar hasta el último de sus movimientos. Aturdida e indefensa, se había dejado llevar. Sólo sabía que había perdido a las dos personas las que más amaba en el mundo.

Pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido cuando se le había empezado a caer el pelo. Aparecían grandes mechones cada mañana en la cama dejándole horribles calvas en la cabeza. Entonces no había podido dejar de llorar por la pérdida de su amor y de su hija y por la de su femineidad.

En aquel momento, con la depresión empeorando a pasos agigantados, Edward había emprendido una devastadora venganza que casi le había quitado la razón por completo. Se había llevado a Reneesme a Italia. Bella había pensado que era imposible sufrir tanto y no morir de desesperación.

Pero había sobrevivido. Y ahora estaba mirando a una persona totalmente diferente. Se analizó con ojos críticos el corte de pelo, la piel impecable gracias a la saludable dieta y su ropa de última moda.

Edward podría ser el que se encontrara en desventaja, no ella. Se quedó allí por un momento respirando para calmarse y haciendo acopio de valor. Ya estaba lista.

Metiendo la barra de chocolate y la revista en el bolso, miró a la puerta con malevolencia como si fuera su peor enemigo.

— ¡Aquí me tienes, Edward! —murmuró con odio.

Entonces sacó el maquillaje y la barra de labios para un rápido retoque, se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto y le dio un porrazo a la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando Bella llegó al café, Edward ya estaba allí. Su cara estaba oculta tras un periódico italiano. ¿Pero quién podía ir vestido en aquella parte de Londres con unos pantalones de pinzas de color crema con calcetines a juego y zapatos de diseño?

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó con simpatía la joven camarera agitando su coleta.

—Sí, gracias, Angela.

Sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa, cerró la puerta con exagerado cuidado. Un café y un donuts le daría algo con que entretenerse, pensó.

Edward quedó anonadado ante la presencia de Isabella. La vio contonearse y sintió aquel antiguo y familiar atenazamiento en las entrañas ante el impacto de su atractivo en aquel pequeño café.

Se le ocurrió que aquella podía ser la última vez que la viera y decidió festejarse los ojos con avidez. Tenía el pelo increíble. Le quedaba bien. La nueva Isabella lo excitaba. Todo en ella contenía un aire de desafío: el porte de su cuerpo, la ropa y aquella actitud de seguridad que sugería que le importaba un comino la opinión de nadie.

Sin embargo, ella también estaba lanzando señales sexuales en cada movimiento que hacía, en cada mirada de aquellos ojos nublados y con cada palabra de sus jugosos labios. Parecía, de hecho, que hubiera acabado de salir de una cama revuelta.

Y probablemente lo habría hecho.

Apretó los dientes y luchó contra la oleada de celos que le atenazaron el estómago. Su apariencia confirmaba su suposición cuando habían hablado por teléfono.

No era la madre que él quería para Reneesme ni lo sería nunca. La parte de Isabella en la visita quedaba anulada. Tendría que hacer otros arreglos. Nada podría ser más inconveniente. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba un consuelo. Al menos en el futuro no tendría que enfrentarse a la histeria de Reneesme cada vez que volviera de ver a la voluble y egoísta de su madre.

Deslizó la mirada resentida lentamente sobre sus muslos en su firme trasero y sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba al imaginar que otros hombres la habrían tocado, habrían escuchado sus jadeos y gemidos... Apretó los puños, pero su mente estaba paladeando el sabor de su piel y su suavidad satinada mientras ella aceptaba su lengua, sus labios...

Temblando alzó más el periódico y se ocultó tras él asombrado de la potencia de su deseo. Intentó volver a leer, pero las palabras danzaban ante sus ojos. Dondequiera que enfocara la mirada, allí estaba ella, delgada y preciosa con aquella falda y corpiño ajustados que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Ella estaba anunciando su disponibilidad. Y a él lo tenía con la boca hecha agua como a cualquier hombre normal. Pero la diferencia era que él sabía lo que era una piraña y no tenía intención de que se lo comieran vivo. Al contrario, pensaba comérsela él a ella.

Isabella había escuchado el crujido de las hojas del periódico y había supuesto que estaba mirando en su dirección, pero lo ignoró y avanzó hacia el mostrador en vez de acercarse a él y saludarlo.

No quería darse la vuelta. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? ¿Todavía tienes que espantar a los moscones? —preguntó Tracy con envidia en voz alta.

Bella lanzó un gemido para sus adentros. ¡Más munición para Edward! Y no era que le importara ya.

—Va —dijo con un suspiro.

Tracy se acercó más y le susurró:

—Mira a ése de ahí. Ha estado preguntando por ti. Unas pestañas y un acento extranjero para morirse. ¡Dios, agárralo antes de que cualquier otra...!

—No, gracias. Estoy intentando abandonarlo. Es mi marido, Angela.

Entonces le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que no le habían ofendido sus comentarios.

— ¡No puede ser! Seguramente no podrías dejar escapar a un tipo como ése. ¿Quién dejó a quién?

—Yo lo dejé.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás loca!

Bella esbozó una sonrisa débil.

—Has dado en el clavo.

Con el corazón desbocado, agarró su taza de café y su donuts y giró el taburete. Evitando a propósito su mirada, caminó hacia él con pasos medidos y los ojos clavados en la taza y el plato.

Todo parecía magnificado. Su respiración, los sutiles movimientos de su cuerpo y el imparable balanceo de sus caderas. Y de repente se sintió intensamente consciente de lo ajustado de su falda y de lo brillante que era su corpiño. Pensó que su ropa no era muy diferente de todas las jóvenes trabajadoras. Se parecía incluso a la que llevaba puesta Angela. Le enojaba sentirse de repente incómoda con ella cuando hasta las chicas de alta sociedad de las revistas del corazón llevaban ropa más descarada. No había nada malo en su atuendo. Estaba estupenda. Al infierno con ello.

—Buenas tardes.

La forma en que él la saludó implicaba una desaprobación total. Concentrándose en posar la taza y el plato en la mesa y en sentarse en la silla consiguió evitar la mirada escrutadora de Edward. Ya podía pensar lo que quisiera. Ella no necesitaba su aprobación para nada.

Lentamente alzó la barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada. Una sacudida de reconocimiento la asaltó haciendo que sus emociones se desbocaran como un torbellino. ¡Todavía la odiaba!

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó bajando la mirada agradecida hacia el donuts para dar un bocado.

Y sin pensarlo, lamió con delicadeza el azúcar de la comisura de sus labios con su pequeña lengua.

Él no contestó, pero ella sentía cierta batalla interna en él. Aquello le sorprendió. Sin saber cómo o por qué, estaba leyendo su cuerpo, los imperceptibles movimientos de su pecho y sus hombros, el cambio en su respiración. Pero es que lo conocía tan bien...

El misterio de su silencio se prolongó y conmovida por el impacto de su odio, Bella alzó la mirada de nuevo y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó con frialdad.

Edward iba vestido con lujo y olía a dinero, y la examinó entera menos lo que le impidió la mesa.

Bella se puso tensa, desconcertada por aquel análisis. Y muy, muy excitada.

Furiosa per lo último, bajó los párpados segura de que él podría interpretar su reacción. Demasiadas noches sola, pensó sombría.

—No esperaba encontrarte tan... —otra lenta mirada y emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido—, tan echada para adelante —terminó con desdén-—. Apenas te había reconocido.

Aquello podría ser un halago o un insulto.

—Ya no soy la misma persona que conociste.

—Eso ya lo veo.

Edward había seguido el arco de su brazo al rozarse el pelo deslizando después la mirada por sus senos y sus curvas. Y tuvo que sonreír para sí mismo cuando su mirada hizo que se le erizaran los pezones bajo la fina tela. Enfurecida por ser tan obvia, Bella se cruzó de brazos esperando aparecer un millón de veces menos sofocada de lo que se sentía.

— ¡Vaya cambio! —prosiguió él con una ronca admiración que la alarmó—. Ya veo que te has convertido en una chica de la noche en carne y hueso.

— ¡Mujer! —corrigió ella intentando mantener las distancias.

No se bajaba al infierno y se volvía sin más.

— ¡No lo creo! Las mujeres se toman la vida en serio cuando es necesario.

— ¡Pobrecito! ¡Estás tan pagado de ti mismo!

—Mejor eso que ser un frívolo.

Al mirarlo, Bella comprendió que no era feliz; lo llevaba escrito por toda la cara. Se moría por preguntarle qué era lo que le había pasado, pero se contuvo. Pensaría que su interés era personal aunque era... Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era?

Anticuada educación. Sí, eso era.

—No estoy de acuerdo. La vida es para ser disfrutada y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo -dijo con una radiante sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

Edward parecía asombrado como si la diversión no entrara en su vida y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido lo contrario. Pero ignoró su pregunta.

—Todavía llevas tu anillo de casada.

Bella se llevó los dedos al anillo de forma automática. Había sido el más barato que habían podido encontrar, pero ella nunca se lo había quitado.

—Y tú el tuyo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es un imán muy efectivo y estoy seguro de que lo habrás descubierto por tí misma. Supongo que habrás tenido mucha diversión después. Ser libre te pega, mientras que vivir con Reneesme y conmigo fue muy desagradable porque inhibía tus...

— ¡Ya basta!

No pensaba escuchar allí sentada los malos recuerdos. Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle y las apretó.

—Eso es agua pasada —dijo con más fuerza de la que había pretendido.

Se sonrojó. Había sonado como si su ruptura no hubiera significado nada para ella.

Por un momento pensó haber notado arrepentimiento en los ojos de su marido. Su mirada debía haberle respondido y dulcificado porque la animosidad se desvaneció de sus ojos como nieve derretida por el sol.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparada: para el familiar aroma de Edward, limpio, fresco y masculino.

Eso le produjo cosas terribles, despertó partes de ella que había creído no volver a sentir nunca. Podría tocarlo si quisiera, quizá deslizar los dedos por su boca y dibujar la jugosa línea de sus labios.

Y entonces recordó para qué estaban los dos allí, para cortar todos los lazos entre ellos. Bella parpadeó y se obligó a sí misma a reclinarse contra el respaldo de su asiento y cortar las invisibles cuerdas que los atraían.

Cuando él continuó estudiándola con los ojos entrecerrados, ella buscó algo que decir, pero sólo le salió algo banal.

—Vas mejor vestido de lo que recuerdo. Por lo demás, no has cambiado nada.

Y sin embargo, había algo esencialmente diferente en sus ojos y en su boca. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. No mostraban vida ni suavidad.

—A veces me gustaría seguir siendo el mismo hombre con el que te casaste —dijo él en voz muy baja.

Sorprendida por el eco de pesar en aquel deseo, Bella dio otro mordisco al donuts y cuando la mermelada le goteó por la barbilla se la quitó distraída con el dedo. Se dio cuenta de que Edward se había quedado extrañamente inmóvil. Parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Y algo definitivamente sexual se estaba despertando en su cuerpo en respuesta a aquella desnuda atracción.

No iba a llevarla a ninguna parte, así que mejor sería ignorarla. Había hecho mucho esfuerzo para superar el pasado como para que ahora la desbordara. Desafiando deliberadamente todas las normas de la provocación, se tomó el tiempo que quiso en lamerse el dedo antes de prender la mirada en sus oscuros ojos indescifrables como si fuera invencible.

—No creo que me hayas traído aquí para despertar viejos recuerdos —señaló sorprendida de su habilidad para ocultar su confusión—. Y estoy segura de que ésta no es una visita de cortesía, así que vayamos directos al grano.

Dio un sorbo a su café, pero Edward la seguía mirando como si quisiera retener en su memoria hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, había una contenida furia en su mirada que la hizo retroceder instintivamente asustada del odio que sentía por ella.

—Por supuesto, se trata de Reneesme.

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—Eso había imaginado.

Bella mantuvo el tono seco y calmado, resuelta a no suplicarle que mantuviera las cosas como estaban y Edward palmeó el periódico con impaciencia dejando claro que deseaba acabar cuanto antes aquella incómoda reunión.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Por eso acepté reunirme contigo —dijo ansiosa por acabar con aquello cuanto antes—. Creo... he decidido que será mejor para todos que Reneesme no vuelva a verme nunca.

Ya estaba hecho. Se quedó inmóvil de horror ante la terrible facilidad con la que había eliminado de su vida a la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

Edward, por su parte, parecía totalmente desconcertado. La miró durante largo rato antes de lanzar una áspera carcajada.

— ¡Bueno, me has dejado las velas sin viento! Esperaba una batalla, pero tienes razón, por supuesto —estudió su cara pálida con curiosidad—. Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias por facilitarme las cosas.

—Estoy haciendo esto por Reneesme —dijo ella como una autómata.

Se sentía enferma. Se moría de ganas de que la dejara para poder llorar por fin.

—Por supuesto que estás pensando en su bienestar —dijo él con profundo sarcasmo—. Pero me imagino que eso también te hace la vida más fácil y así no tendrás que dedicar tu tiempo a cuidar de ella.

Se preguntó con debilidad cómo sería estar sola por completo. Sin Reneesme nunca más. El dolor fue tan intenso que tuvo que llevarse la mano al corazón con el pretexto de deslizar los dedos para frotarse la clavícula.

—No quiero hacer esto, pero Reneesme se altera fácilmente cuando la arrancan de todo lo que conoce. Odia estar en un país extranjero.

—Tú eres su madre. Ella aceptaría la situación si viera que la querías, que la recibías con calor y afecto. Alec me ha dicho que siempre eres fría e indiferente.

— ¡No! Yo...

La explicación era tan larga que se cayó. ¿Cómo podía explicarle su cautela? Cada vez que había extendido los brazos y le había ofrecido una sonrisa cálida, Reneesme la había mirado con frialdad y se había aferrado a las piernas Alec hasta llegar a gritar cuando la dejaba con ella. Bella hasta había llegado a pensar que Alec debía inducir a la niña a aquel comportamiento tan desorbitado, pero con el tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que odiaba las visitas. Y ella había intentado no exigir demasiado a su hija con la esperanza de que el tiempo hiciera que llegaran a un entendimiento.

Ahora serían extrañas para siempre. Tosió para disimular un sollozo y dio un sorbo al café para humedecer la garganta seca. De repente no pudo seguir hablando del asunto por más tiempo. Sólo quería que él se fuera.

—Es eso lo que querías, ¿verdad? —Dijo con la voz a punto de rompérsele—. Entonces no hay nada más que decir. ¿Por qué no te vas? —le sugirió con dureza.

—Oh, lo haré. Y muy contento —entonces se inclinó hacia adelante invadiendo su espacio con el tentador aroma masculino y la suavidad de su susurro—. ¿Sabes algo curioso, Bella? Pensé que iba a hacerte daño al decirte que pensaba prohibir tus derechos de visita.

A Bella se le atenazó el pecho. Había tenido razón y le había estropeado su malévolo plan.

—Estoy segura de que era lo que deseabas. Siento haberte estropeado el placer disparando la pistola yo misma.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una de sus frías miradas, pero por dentro se sentía de todo menos fría.

Él había deseado hacerle daño, pensó con amargura. Así que, que la ahorcaran si pensaba darle el placer de ver que tenía el corazón destrozado.

—El error mío es que debería haber sabido que no te importaría. Nunca te ha importado, ¿verdad Bella? Nunca te gustó tener que cumplir con tus obligaciones maternales.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Los hechos hablan por sí mismos. Es irónico que cuando te llamé fuera a petición de la propia Reneesme.

Bella se quedó rígida.

— ¿Reneesme? ¿Para qué?

El brilló metálico de los ojos de Edward la asustó. Vio su intención de darle una puñalada y se preparó para el daño que iba a hacerle.

—Quería quedarse contigo.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta de asombro.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! La última vez...

Él la cortó con un gesto de la mano, apartó la silla y se levantó de forma brusca como si no quisiera recordar la ocasión.

—Ya sé lo que pasó. Tú la disgustaste aunque nunca he descubierto la causa.

—Entonces, no tiene sentido...

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Yo estoy tan asombrado como tú, pero me pidió estar contigo.

— ¿Te lo pidió?

—Cree lo que quieras. No tengo intención de convencerte ya que no quieres...

Bella no escuchó el resto. Se había quedado sin aliento y, con los ojos abiertos, miró a Edward sin comprender mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

— ¿No estás de... broma? —Preguntó con los ojos iluminados por la esperanza—. ¿Ella quería... estar conmigo?

Bella sintió correr la sangre por sus venas.

—Olvídalo. Ya has tomado la decisión de apartarla de tu vida. No puedo decir que lo sienta. Tu estilo de vida no se adapta muy bien. Odiaría que Reneesme interfiriera en tus actividades sociales.

Frenética, Bella se levantó de golpe y se plantó frente a él. ¡Reneesme la quería! Y Edward no debía saber lo que significaba para ella. Si lo supiera, arrancaría el lazo. Nada le gustaría más.

—No puedo perder más tiempo. Tengo que hacer otros arreglos para la niña con urgencia.

—No —lo detuvo con la mano. Tenía que controlar su orgullo y sus emociones a cualquier precio. Si no, aquel podría ser el fin de su relación con su hija—. Por favor, siéntate —dijo jadeante de excitación—. ¡Tengo que explicarte algo!

Con cara de irritación, Edward miró su reloj.

—Procura ser breve —dijo sentándose al borde de la silla.

Bella intentó ordenar sus ideas:

—Primero, Cyril, el hombre con el que hablaste por teléfono, es mi casero, no mi amante. Vivo en un bloque de apartamentos y por eso él contesta al teléfono. Es comunal.

— ¿Sí? Y si es verdad, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

Bella se mordió el labio. Buena pregunta.

—Fuiste tú el que sacó la conclusión y empezaste a acusarme —le recordó—. Yo no tenía obligación de explicarte nada. Me irritaste. Y por si quieres saberlo, no me molesté en desilusionarte porque no me importaba lo que pensaras. Y porque, para ser sincera, sentí un perverso placer en que odiaras que me divirtiera.

—Eso es maldad.

—Sí, lo fue.

— ¿Y la respiración agitada del casero?

—Está muy gordo —explicó ella intentando convencerlo—. Resopla porque en cuanto se mueve lo más mínimo se queda sin resuello.

—Ya.

Bella se mordió el labio al recordar el comentario de Newton.

—Y cuándo le oíste quejarse de los hombres que me llaman... De acuerdo, son gente que conozco en el trabajo, en el _pub_ o amigos de amigos.

—No tienes por qué detallarme tu vida amorosa.

—Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, pero parece que te has formado la impresión de que soy promiscua o al menos que tengo una fila de novios. Quiero que sepas que ninguna de las dos cosas es verdad. Los conozco, me llaman, y los rechazo.

— ¡Y los elefantes vuelan!

— ¡Es verdad! —Gritó desesperada—. He estado enferma mucho tiempo, Edward, y no he estado bien ni para mantener relaciones con hombres aunque hubiera querido. He llevado una vida monacal y acabo de ponerme en pie y empezar a labrarme un futuro.

—Así que por eso Reneesme se está convirtiendo en una molestia.

—No —contestó ella con suavidad. Sin que ella lo supiera, su cara y su voz se habían suavizado de ternura—. Ella nunca sería una molestia.

—Pues parece que has cambiado de actitud bastante de repente, ¿verdad?

Abandonando la cautela, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante con ansiedad. Aquélla era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Tenía que arriesgarse para poder demostrarle a Reneesme lo mucho que la quería. Clavando sus enormes ojos abiertos en él lo miró suplicante.

—Por favor Edward. Intenta entenderlo. Había decidido dejar de verla porque pensé que odiaba estar aquí y quería ahorrarle ese disgusto. Pero te juro que no hice nada para disgustarla la última vez que estuvo aquí. De hecho, estaba muy alterada ya cuando llegó. Ahora la situación ha cambiado. Ha pedido estar conmigo y me alegro de tenerla si eso es lo que ella quiere.

Hubo un extraño destello en sus ojos oscuros. La contempló durante largo rato con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos como si intentara tomar una decisión. Bella tenía la mirada clavada en él con miedo a haberle dado un arma poderosa al revelarle que le gustaría ver a su hija. ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos?

—No lo sé —dijo despacio.

Bella reprimió su enojo reconociendo que quizá ella también estaría dudosa si estuviera en su situación.

—Pruébame —le apremió intentando sonar lo más normal posible—. Puedes llamar a Reneesme cada hora si quieres para comprobar que está bien.

Animada por el suave arqueo de sus labios dijo con tono persuasivo:

—Lo pasará de maravilla, te lo prometo. Dame esta oportunidad.

Para su sorpresa, alargó la mano y le acarició la cara.

—Hemos sido lo más erróneo el uno para el otro — Bella tragó saliva—. Supongo que éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando nos escapamos para casarnos. Pensábamos que podíamos conquistar el mundo y el mundo nos conquistó a nosotros.

Edward tenía razón.

—La arrogancia de la juventud —dijo ella trémula—. Éramos unos tontos al imaginar que la niña rica y mimada podría cambiar de vida con un...

—Un camionero sin un penique —terminó él por ella.

— ¡Sí! —lanzó una carcajada forzada—. ¡Qué locura!

—El sexo hace a la gente cometer locuras.

La estaba haciendo sentirse mareada y dispuesta a hacer algo apresurado en ese mismo instante, como posar las manos a ambos lados de su cara y besar aquella tentadora boca. Se sentía desbordada. Entre ellos seguía existiendo la química fatal que los atraía como un imán a pesar del daño que se habían hecho.

Bella se resistió con toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero deseaba su caricia. Deseaba que aquella cálida y alarmante boca cubriera la de ella...

— Edward...

Él retrocedió en su asiento como si ella fuera un peligro para su cordura.

—Nos destruimos el uno al otro —dijo él con aspereza y los ojos entrecerrados—. Tenemos que admitir que nuestras necesidades y valores eran muy diferentes. Cometimos el error de pensar que el estar bien en la cama era lo mismo que el amor. No era más que pasión. La atracción biológica puede ser muy potente.

Ella se sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado. Ellos habían estado enamorados, ¿o no? Seguramente él... De repente notó que Edward esperaba que ella hiciera algún comentario y optando por la supervivencia, lanzó una animada carcajada.

— ¡Cierto! —Reconoció ella muriendo de pena—. Es un error demasiado frecuente.

Edward se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Uno para no repetir.

El mensaje quedaba claro. Sí, todavía se excitaban el uno al otro, pero que la ahorcaran si pensaba permitir que sus deseos gobernaran su mente.

— ¿Y Reneesme? ¿Qué pasa con Reneesme? —preguntó ella con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo—. ¿Le damos una oportunidad?

Él se quedó mirando al mantel trazando distraído una de las flores del estampado

—No estoy seguro. Está muy sensible en este momento...

—Tendré cuidado. Edward, por favor, si ella lo quiere...

Él frunció el ceño y Bella contuvo el aliento.

—Si me defraudas...

— ¡No lo haré! —gritó ella radiante.

Edward frunció más el ceño.

—Estoy corriendo un gran riesgo con esto. Reneesme es la persona más preciosa de toda mi vida y la protegeré hasta la muerte. Hazle daño de alguna manera... y te haré sufrir tanto y te arrepentirás de haber posado la vista en ninguno de nosotros. ¿_Capito_?

Bella sintió un escalofrío. La amenaza de Luz iba totalmente en serio. Abrió mucho los enormes ojos ante la incisiva mirada de él y bajó la vista con alarma. Por desgracia se encontró clavando la mirada en su nariz rota, lo que le recordó su dura niñez en las calles de Nápoles, donde las venganzas y las peleas eran moneda de cambio. La venganza iba en su alma.

Pero de repente se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa. Nunca tendría que cumplir su amenaza. Ella estaba a salvo. Enderezó todo el cuerpo y empezó a respirar con más facilidad.

—Comprendido —dijo con sensación de triunfo—. ¿Cuándo será?

—Esta noche —lanzó su bomba Edward.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Pero... sabes que tengo trabajo esta tarde.

—Y yo tengo un almuerzo temprano mañana para un asunto de negocios, así que tiene que ser esta noche. ¿A qué hora terminas?

— ¡A las diez!

Demasiado tarde, pensó abrumada. Reneesme estaría dormida para aquella hora. Perdería su oportunidad.

—Le contaré lo que pasa cuando llegue al hotel y se irá a dormir contenta, estoy seguro. La envolveré en una manta y te la llevaré —la miró con gesto especulador—. Una sesión muy corta de trabajo, ¿no?

— Edward, tengo que irme —le interrumpió antes de que pudiera preguntar demasiado. Lo principal era evitar que descubriera dónde y cómo vivía—. Mira, tráela aquí al café. Pediré un taxi para ir a casa.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es ridículo. Puedo llevaros yo.

—No.

— ¿Algo que no debería saber?

—Mi sentido de la independencia —contestó ella mirando directamente a sus ojos cargados de sospecha—. No intentes quitármelo, Edward.

Él la miró dudoso y Bella sintió miedo de nuevo. Si tuviera sentido le diría que todo aquello resultaría imposible. Tendría que cambiar el turno con alguien y se arriesgaba a perder el trabajo en el supermercado. ¿Pero cómo podía rechazar la oportunidad de entablar una amistad con su hija? Temblando por los nervios, decidió no dejarle opción.

— Reneesme está acostumbrada. Lo hacemos cada vez que viene. ¡Lo siento, llego tarde! —Dijo levantándose para aliviar algo de tensión—. No quiero llegar tarde. Míralo así: tú quieres que te haga un favor. Quieres que pida tiempo libre en mi trabajo sin previo aviso y lo haré, pero a mi manera. Te veré a las diez. Ya discutiremos los detalles entonces, ¿dé acuerdo?

Ansiosa por escapar, apartó la silla que cayó al suelo sin molestarse en levantarla. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Edward la siguió con la mirada. Bella lo supo porque apenas sabía cómo caminar. Las piernas parecían habérsele vuelto de gelatina, pero se sentía en una nube.

Esa vez bajaría todas las barreras y fe enseñaría a Reneesme cuanto la quería aunque significara enfrentarse a otro rechazo. Quizá pudiera explicarle que la había dejado porque había estado muy enferma.

— ¡Adiós, Bella! —se despidió Angela.

— ¡Adiós!

Bella sonrió ante el guiño teatral de la camarera y salió temblorosa.

Salió al asfalto como en un sueño. Los conductores la esquivaron entre maldiciones y pitidos. Bajó a la tierra dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa en todas direcciones.

No pudo resistir echar una mirada rápida hacia el café para ver si Edward había visto cómo había cruzado la calle. Y por supuesto, así había sido. Su inconfundible figura estaba de pie en una pose que mostraba su desaprobación.

¡Ya lo había estropeado de nuevo! Edward pensaría que era una estúpida e irresponsable. Su única esperanza era que estuviera tan ansioso por complacer a Reneesme que no cancelara los arreglos.

Y con esa idea, subió danzando los escalones del Centro Comunitario segura de que Reneesme y ella estaban a punto de comenzar una maravillosa relación.

**Gracias por sus reviews a **

**Aura21 qué bueno que te gusten mis historias ya actualice**

**Cullen ya subí el capitulo y espero te guste**

**XimeCullen es una historia interesante y romántica.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo a mi me encanta un review si gustan para dejarme saber su opinión y gracias a quien agrego a la historia en alerta. Bonito Domingo. **


	4. Conversaciones y Reacciones

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

A Edward le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad no salir corriendo tras Bella para convencerla de que no fuera al trabajo esa noche. Desde el momento en que había puesto en él aquellos nublados ojos grises, la había deseado con una pasión desbordante. Lo había atrapado, igual que la primera vez que la había visto con aquel elegante traje en la carretera de Windsor.

Para su sorpresa, era la misma de entonces: segura, con fuerza de voluntad e increíblemente preciosa. Le había costado concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando. Sólo había sentido el impulso de estirar la mano sobre la mesa y arrastrarla al suelo con él.

Una vocecita en su interior le decía que ella también lo deseaba y que no importaría si los dos se abandonaban a sus necesidades físicas y disfrutaban de una aventura de una noche.

Era inconcebible que Bella no hubiera tenido amantes. Sin embargo, había insistido tanto que la había creído. Fuera cual fuera la verdad, estaba seguro de que se comportaría bien durante la corta visita de Reneesme, aunque sólo fuera por miedo a su amenaza.

— ¿Más café? —le preguntó la joven camarera.

—No, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta con una cortés sonrisa de despedida y se apresuró a volver al hotel para darle las buenas noticias a Reneesme.

Una vez dentro del Centro Comunitario, Bella se permitió abandonarse a sus sentimientos. Riéndose y corriendo ante la incontrolable oleada de felicidad, se sintió encendida de optimismo. ¡Reneesme la quería! Eran las palabras más maravillosas que había oído desde que Edward le había pedido que se casara con él.

De acuerdo, no podía tenerlo todo. Edward había desaparecido para siempre, pero aquel pedazo de buena fortuna debía ser acariciado y nutrido.

¡Ella y Reneesme tenían un futuro después de todo!

Saludó a todo el mundo con alegría y corrió al camerino de donde salió en bragas y albornoz. Se tendió en el pedestal cubierto de satén negro y se enrolló un pedazo de la misma tela por el cuerpo.

— ¡Ya estoy lista, Paul!

Permaneció echada con los ojos cerrados posando como en un bendito sueño mientras planeaba lo que ella y Reneesme iban a hacer, a quién podría cambiarle el turno y cómo podía estirar el dinero de una semana para alimentar a dos.

Después del descanso de diez minutos, volvió a adoptar su pose.

Algunos podrían pensar que estaba lujuriosa, pero habían pasado años desde que no se sentía sexy ni lujuriosa. Al instante apareció Edward en su mente y recordó con claridad. Total rendición. Fusión de cuerpos. Una salvaje celebración de la diferencia entre hombre y mujer. Ternura al terminar, dulces besos, y el glorioso e in-confundible sabor y aroma de un hombre...

Sintió la boca saciada, como si acabara de recibir placer. Todo su cuerpo adquirió el brillo de una mujer enamorada mientras sus músculos se relajaban al recordar. El eco de su pulso reverberó en su cerebro, con un ritmo primitivo e insistente.

Los pesados párpados descendieron. Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado mirando a la sala sin ver nada, abandonada a la rara sensación de pasión que la envolvía.

Fuera, Edward tableteó los dedos con impaciencia.

Bella llegaba tarde.

—Un momento —le dijo a Alec que esperaba en la parte trasera del coche con Reneesme —. Vuelvo en diez minutos.

El edificio se estaba vaciando.

—Estoy buscando a Bella Masen. ¿Puede ayudarme? —le dijo a la mujer de recepción.

Ella lo miró de forma extraña.

—Aula 2. Se han retrasado, pero no puede entrar...

Pero él tenía prisa. Sin hacer caso del cartel que prohibía la entrada, empujó la puerta y se encontró paralizado ante la escena que apareció ante sus ojos.

Una mujer casi desnuda estaba tendida de forma sensual sobre un pedestal de satén negro que contrastaba profundamente con su cremosa piel.

Bella.

Inspiró con fuerza. Estaba dormida, pero perversas imágenes plagaron sus sueños porque su boca se había vuelto suave y la envolvía un aura de languidez. Sintió que el corazón se le desbocada y que su ardiente mirada absorbía todo lo que veía.

Aquello era lo que él había soñado noche tras noche, la imagen que lo había despertado sudoroso y furioso porque se odiaba a sí mismo por desear algo tan inútil. Aquello era lo que todavía deseaba. Quizá fuera masoquista, pensó sombrío.

O se había pasado tanto tiempo sin relaciones sexuales que su cuerpo estaba empezando a rebelarse. Aquello debía ser.

¡Pequeña retorcida manipuladora! ¡Seguramente lo había hecho a propósito! Lo había planeado todo: el que él llevara a Reneesme al café, retrasarse y dejar que la viera así... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Para ponerlo celoso? ¿Para enseñarle lo que se estaba perdiendo? ¿O para atraparlo de nuevo como Alec le había sugerido?

La miró inundado de emociones: odio, rabia y deseo. Bella había extendido los brazos hacia atrás en total abandono y sus firmes senos redondos se erguían bajo el satén como ofreciéndose a las manos de un amante.

Con debilidad se imaginó paladeando cada uno de aquellos sombreados pezones suaves y tuvo que humedecerse los labios con la lengua al imaginárselos volviendo a la vida hasta ponerse duros bajo su lengua y su boca.

Conteniendo un gemido, recorrió el resto de su cuerpo con ojos hambrientos, posando las manos con la imaginación en su estrecha cintura, acariciando sus suaves y sedosos muslos.

Tragó saliva superado por la pasión. Con la respiración jadeante y cuando la gente de la sala empezó a darse la vuelta sorprendida por el inesperado sonido, de repente se puso en acción.

Bella se despertó con un sobresalto para encontrarse a Edward inclinado sobre ella con la cara contorsionada de rabia. Antes de poder incorporarse, él estaba encima y el sonido de los taburetes al arrastrarse y las protestas en voz alta se escucharon tras ellos.

Metros de satén fueron enroscados alrededor de su cuerpo como una crisálida y entonces, se sintió alzada en los brazos de Edward, que no dejaba de murmurar fieras palabras en italiano, palabras que estaban fuera de su comprensión.

— ¡Edward, déjame! —explotó ella mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta del pequeño camerino.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? —Preguntó él mirándola con furia—. ¿Esto es lo que tú llamas tus aburridas tardes? Exhibirte así a...

— ¡Es una clase de arte!

— ¡Déjala! —ordenó Paul detrás de ellos.

Cargado de furia, Edward la soltó, envuelta todavía en la tela como una momia. Bella no podía hablar porque estaba inundada de la erótica sensación del calor de su duro cuerpo contra su piel anhelante. Y... se estremeció confusa. Edward estaba intensamente excitado y sólo ese hecho la hizo sentirse débil.

Sus ojos asombrados se encontraron con los de él. Y lo vio luchando contra el deseo y odiándose a sí mismo por desearla.

— ¡Vístete!—ordenó.

— ¿Es hora de terminar, Paul?

—Sí, su... supongo que sí. Pero...

—Váyase. Lárguese. Soy su marido.

Los ojos de Paul se abrieron más.

— Bella, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, me las puedo arreglar sola, gracias —dijo ella sonrojada.

El enfurecido Edward la agarró por la cintura y la levantó por los aires para meterla en el pequeño camerino y cerrar la puerta de una patada. Acercándose al perchero de la puerta, descolgó la percha donde estaban su corpiño y su falda.

— ¡Vístete!

Bella arqueó los labios con un deseo irracional de lanzar una carcajada. ¡Aquella situación era ridícula! ¡Allí estaba ella, envuelta como una momia en satén negro e incapaz de moverse y él quería que se desvistiera! Intentó liberarse de la tela sin conseguirlo. El satén resbaló y se deslizó de forma erótica sobre su cuerpo, pero no se soltó de sus brazos.

— ¡Eres como un cromañón! ¿Lo sabes? No hay nada de malo en lo que estoy haciendo, así que cálmate. Es mi trabajo.

— ¿Dejar que los hombres te dibujen y se regodeen con tu cuerpo?

—Los hombres y las mujeres. Mis amigos ¡Son artistas!

—Artistas o no, los hombres deben haberte encontrado atractiva sexualmente.

— ¿Como tú? —murmuró ella con suavidad antes de poder pensar.

¡Ya le había vuelto a traicionar su bocaza!

Edward inspiró jadeante antes de darse la vuelta y girar la llave. Para horror de Bella, tiró su ropa al suelo, dio un paso adelante y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, lenta y deliberadamente desenroscando la tela de sus brazos para dejarla caer a sus pies.

— ¿Es esto lo que has querido provocar que hiciera?

Su cuerpo medio desnudo estaba apretado contra el de él y Bella sintió la excitación crecer en una espiral incontrolable dentro de ella. Era como si hubiera perdido todo el control sobre sí misma.

— ¡Por... por supuesto... que no!

— ¿Tienes miedo de lo que has desatado? ¿O tienes problemas con la garganta ahora? —se burló él.

Bella tenía la cara sofocada, pero él no tuvo la caballerosidad de notarlo.

— ¡No seas perverso! ¡Déjame vestirme! —suplicó de forma patética.

—Me maravilla tu lógica. Hace un momento estabas dejando que perfectos desconocidos te examinaran centímetro a centímetro...

— ¡Eso es diferente! —protestó ella retorciéndose.

Y entonces se detuvo porque Edward lanzó un gemido involuntario ante su movimiento.

— ¿Por qué es diferente?

— ¡Tú... tú sabes por qué! Aquello era impersonal y esto no lo es. ¡Y... nos estamos... tocando!

—Tienes suerte de que no te haya puesto sobre mis rodillas para darte unos azotes. No sé a qué juego estás jugando, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de lo que ha desatado. Si pretendes atraparme exhibiéndote de esa manera...

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Gritó ella con fuerza—. No levantaría ni un dedo meñique aunque fueras...

— ¿El último hombre sobre la tierra?

— ¡Sobre la galaxia entera! ¡Preferiría salir con un marciano antes!

—No protestes tanto —dijo él con desdén—-. Me hace sospechar. Sean cuales sean tus intenciones, estabas jugando conmigo. Hasta habías conseguido convencerme de que habías cambiado, que eras honesta y decente.

— ¡Y lo soy! —insistió ella demasiado aturdida como para luchar.

Las oleadas de deseo estaban suavizando y debilitando su cuerpo y no podía moverse.

—Sí. ¿Crees que puedo confiar a mi hija a las que son como tú? Debes pensar que estoy loco.

Ella intentó controlar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Lanzó un gemido.

— ¡No puedes decepcionarla! —gritó apartando de su mente la deliciosa sensación de su semi desnudez contra la formalidad de su traje negro.

Furiosa, lo empujó y se agachó para recoger su ropa con el corazón desbocado.

— ¡Date la vuelta mientras me visto!

En contestación, él se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta con una irritante sonrisa en los labios.

Bueno, él ya la había visto desnuda cientos de veces, pero desde luego, pensaba defender su terreno.

— ¡Ahora escúchame tú! —Dijo ella dando la vuelta al corpiño—. ¡No hay nada de malo en que trabaje de modelo! —le dirigió una mirada de desafío y tragó saliva al ver el hambriento brillo de sus ojos. Le temblaron las manos al cubrir sus senos por fin—. ¿Es que nunca has admirado una estatua clásica? ¿La Venus de Milo? ¿Una pintura de Rubens? ¿Cómo crees que las crearon? ¿Con la ayuda de muñecas de plástico o por su fértil imaginación?

—Mi teoría es que los artistas desean a sus modelos —dijo con suavidad mientras se agachaba a recogerle la falta—. Así es como producen esas obras de arte tan bellas. Es todo cuestión de proyectar la pasión que sienten...

Se detuvo y ella alzó la vista para encontrarlo mirando la redondez de sus senos. Había algo en sus ojos que la puso nerviosa y le secó la garganta.

—No, Edward —le advirtió.

Pero él no le hizo caso y dio un paso y después otro. Bella sintió que el aliento se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos a la vez que sus músculos parecían licuarse. Apenas los separaban unos centímetros. Notó entre brumas que se estaban apoyando el uno contra el otro y sus alientos se mezclaron.

Los labios de Edward estaban entreabiertos como los de ella. Bella sintió su cabeza ladearse y toda su fuerza de voluntad la abandonó cuando él le abarcó la cara y su boca se fue acercando hasta rozar la de ella en un tormentoso susurro.

Bella gimió deseando más. Y de alguna manera, él lo supo porque sus labios se encontraron en un largo y lento beso que le encendió los nervios y electrificó todo su cuerpo.

Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo le apremiaba a que respondiera. Con un gemido de desesperación, alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello para atraerlo y profundizar el contacto. Su cuerpo se movió exigente contra la suave lana fina de su americana mientras Edward apoyaba la mano en la parte más estrecha de su espalda, justo al borde de sus bragas.

Con delicadeza y habilidad, le abrió la boca con la lengua. Sacada de su aturdimiento, Bella intentó detenerlo, pero sólo consiguió emitir un gemido ronco de placer. Su cuerpo estaba conspirando para debilitar su resistencia.

Y entonces él la soltó. Se quedaron un momento mirándose el uno al otro; el deseo de Bella convirtiéndose en horror al ver la burlona sonrisa que asomó a su boca desdeñosa.

—Espero que no seas tan entusiasta con cada hombre que conozcas.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa por la rabia y por su propia estupidez.

Edward le había puesto una trampa y ella había caído de cabeza. Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, apartó los puños. ¿Porqué siempre intentaba hacerla daño?

—Lo hice porque lo deseaba. Y porque tú también lo deseabas —replicó con las facciones endurecidas.

Todo aquello era verdad, pero no tenía por qué restregárselo.

— ¡Bruto! —murmuró.

—Ahórrate los insultos. No es que te resistieras precisamente.

— ¡Estaba asustada! —Gritó por fin—. Me desmorono cuando alguien me amenaza físicamente y lo sabes muy bien. Ya te conté hace mucho tiempo que los chicos en el colegio me hicieron la vida imposible. ¡Sabes que no puedo soportar que la gente use su superioridad física para dominar a los demás! Tú más que nadie sabías lo desesperada que estuve en el colegio y por qué me escapaba a menudo. Y sin embargo, has empezado a gritarme y a imponerte hasta dejarme paralizada de miedo. Te odio, Edward. ¡Eres un bastardo depredador!

Era una buena línea de defensa, pero Edward sabía lo que le había provocado con cada vaivén de su fabuloso cuerpo. En ese mismo momento la odiaba por hacerle desearla, por entregarse a él como una chica de la calle. Y pagaría por ello.

Se merecía una venganza apropiada, pensó al mirar su cara sofocada. Algo que la enseñara la lección. En su mente se formó un plan...

Y quizá en cuanto pusiera su fantasma a descansar y la apartara de su vida, las emociones de Reneesme podrían volver a la normalidad. Y una vez libre de Bella, él podría enamorarse de una mujer decente.

—No deberías jugar con fuego —la advirtió antes de poner cara de arrepentimiento—. ¡Es una pena! Lo has estropeado todo, Bella. No estás preparada para cuidar de mi hija. ¡Me la llevo de vuelta al hotel!

— ¡Pero ella espera verme cuando se despierte! — protestó agitada—. Acordamos que...

—Eso fue antes de esta farsa —dijo él agitando la mano en dirección al estudio intentando no fijarse en que Bella todavía estaba medio desnuda.

El encaje blanco dé sus bragas presentaba un transparente dibujo contra su piel de color miel. Tuvo que cerrar los dedos para evitar meterlos entre el incitante borde de encaje y su firme carne y deslizarlos hacia abajo...

—Me has atado las manos —prosiguió deseando que lo hubiera hecho—. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —se estaba distrayendo y no era de extrañar—. ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Ponte la falda!

Ella se sonrojó y Edward se dio la vuelta de forma brusca para apartarse de la tentación. Pero tenía el oído agudizado para escuchar cada sonido, desde el deslizamiento de su falda sobre sus muslos hasta la cremallera al subir. Casi lanzó un gemido.

Nunca hubiera creído poder sentir unos celos tan devastadores. Cuando pensaba en aquellos hombres admirando su cuerpo deseaba darles una paliza y gritar de frustración y furia que ella le pertenecía y que nadie iba a verla así nunca más.

Se pasó las manos sobre los ojos y notó que le temblaban. Si no hacía algo al respecto, nunca recuperaría la normalidad.

Debía abandonarla como ella lo había abandonado a él. De acuerdo, aquello era sólo machista orgullo napolitano, pero hasta que se hubiera hecho justicia, no podría poner el pasado a sus espaldas.

Alzó la cabeza despacio y se dio la vuelta. Bella estaba metiendo los pies con disgusto en unas sandalias muy femeninas que le daban a sus pantorrillas y tobillos una preciosa curvatura. Tragó saliva al recordar cómo en otro tiempo le había quitado los zapatos muy despacio y se había metido cada uno de sus dedos en la boca para besarla hasta los tobillos. Tuvo que apartar aquellas imágenes para no perder el control de nuevo.

—Quieres que te suplique, ¿verdad?

Edward casi se traicionó a sí mismo. Era una imagen muy erótica la de Bella arrodillada ante él.

—Inténtalo.

Para su sorpresa, ella lo hizo.

—Olvida lo que ha pasado por el bien de Reneesme —susurró.

—Inténtalo más.

Edward vio la ráfaga de furia en sus ojos aterciopelados que se volvieron casi de acero. Su boca era suave y vulnerable, sumisa y suplicante. La excitación lo asaltó y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse impasible.

—No querrás llevarla a tu desayuno de negocios —buscó ella un argumento irrefutable—. Quiere estar conmigo. No he hecho nada malo, así que deja de mirarme con el ceño fruncido aparentando sentirte insultado por mi moral. Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que durara esta visita?

Edward estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero se le ocurrió que una partida por sorpresa sería más fácil de llevar.

—Una semana —mintió evitando su mirada.

—Bueno, estoy dispuesta a pedir una semana libre sin sueldo mientras Reneesme esté conmigo. No encontrarás a una persona que la cuide mejor.

— ¿Una niñera entrenada no?

—No. Reneesme no se sentiría a salvo y tú no podrías encontrarla en tan poco tiempo —alzó la barbilla con más seguridad—. Si lo piensas de forma lógica, comprenderás que soy tu única opción.

—Hum... En eso tienes razón —concedió a regañadientes—. Pero no lo veo claro... Tengo una sugerencia. Algo que aliviará mi ansiedad acerca de tu comportamiento.

—No pienso ponerme un cinturón de castidad.

Pero el brillo de sus ojos le indicó a Edward que haría lo que fuera necesario. Y no pudo evitar sonreír porque lo último que deseaba era que se reprimiera sexualmente.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a por el plan B. Tú te vienes a mi hotel y te quedas durante una semana mientras cuidas a Reneesme. El personal tiene mucho cuidado de a quién deja cruzar las puertas.

—Suena estupendo, pero, ¿quién va a pagar?

«Tú», pensó él. «Pero no en la forma en que crees».

—Yo pagaré tus facturas. Todo lo que necesites. ¿Qué te parece, Bella? Yo volveré por las tardes... —el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en lo que haría entonces—, y así tendrás tiempo libre. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

A Bella le ardía el cuerpo todavía de haber estado en sus brazos. Inspiró con fuerza. Sentía deseos de acariciarle los labios. Si volvía a intentarlo de nuevo, le arrancaría los pantalones y la camisa y...

Él se removió con impaciencia mientras ella recuperaba la compostura.

—Supongo que estará bien —intentó ocultar la sonrisa con el pretexto de recoger su bolso—. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

En el estudio, todo el mundo se había apiñado a charlar con excitación. Alzaron la vista en cuanto ella y Edward salieron. Bella abrió mucho los ojos ante la senda de destrucción que había dejado Edward a su paso. Nadie se había molestado en recogerlo todavía porque debían estar mucho más interesados en debatir la dramática aparición.

—Adiós, Paul. Adiós a todos —se despidió ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Paul con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca he estado mejor —dijo ella agradecida—. Dime si ha habido desperfectos. Edward los pagará. Ah, Paul... ya sé que es poca antelación, pero tendré que ausentarme esta semana. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

—Por supuesto. Ya buscaremos a alguien. Aunque te preferimos a ti. Es porque te mantienes completamente inmóvil. Eres una verdadera profesional...

—El coche está afuera —anunció Edward con impaciencia.

Bella dirigió una sonrisa amistosa a todos los presentes y salió tras Edward. Allí estaba el Bentley en que Alec siempre iba a dejar y a recoger a Reneesme. El corazón empezó a acelerársele cuando Edward la asió por el codo y la empujó hacia la limusina.

—Nos pararemos en tu apartamento para que recojas tus cosas.

—No. Es tarde. Preferiría ir al hotel directamente y acostar a Reneesme.

—Por mí de cuerdo —esbozó una sonrisa sensual—. De todas formas, tú nunca te pones camisón para dormir. Eso no será un problema, ¿verdad?

—No —murmuró con voz quebrada.

Su sonrisa seguía siendo profundamente sensual.

—Bien. Tampoco tendrás que preocuparte por tus cosas de aseo. Siempre ponen de todo en el cuarto de baño de mi suite.

—Espera un momento — Bella no había esperado tal intimidad—. ¿En tu suite? ¿Cuántas camas hay? ¿Cuántas habitaciones?

—Es el apartamento del ático. Tiene un enorme salón con una vista espectacular a los jardines de Kensington y tres habitaciones.

— ¿Tú, Reneesme y Alec? —Apretó los labios—. ¿Y dónde duermo yo?

—En el suelo, en el sofá, en mi cama, o movemos a Tello.

—En el suelo, en el sofá o Alec —le corrigió ella.

—Alec entonces —se rió él—. No le importará descansar sin que Reneesme se tire a botar a su cama en cuanto se despierta —abrió la puerta trasera y se detuvo—. Tendremos que hacer algo acerca de tu ropa, por supuesto.

—Si me aceptas a mí, aceptas mi ropa.

—Quiero decir que sólo llevas lo puesto. Puedes ir a comprar con Reneesme lo que necesites. Yo pagaré esas facturas también. A ella le encanta ir de compras. Es una verdadera italiana.

— ¿Por qué eres de repente tan generoso? No puedes comprarme, ya lo sabes —dijo con orgullo.

— ¿Y para qué iba a querer hacerlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sintió avergonzada.

—Tendrás que admitir que es un poco extraño que gastes el dinero ganado con tanto esfuerzo en una persona que ni siquiera te cae bien.

Su sonrisa la desarmó.

—Siempre has sido demasiado rápida para mí, ¿verdad? Debería haber sabido que mi sutil estrategia no colaría contigo. La verdad es, Bella, que haría lo que fuera con tal de evitar que vayas a pie hasta el sur con Reneesme y la metas en tu vida privada.

— ¡No es la ciudad de la peste! —Protestó ella con debilidad—. De todas formas, me gusta el chantaje. ¡Un guardarropa nuevo! ¡Qué maravilla! —lo provocó ella.

—Entra —murmuró con desdén por su pretendido materialismo.

Ella obedeció comprendiendo que se estaba pasando un poco.

—Hola, Alec —dijo y acarició los rizos de la niña—. Hola, corazón.

—El cinturón de seguridad —ordenó Edward.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Edward parecía tenso como si odiara que ella se hubiera salido con la suya.

Y le gustaría aún menos cuando viera que su hija se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Los nervios empezaron a atenazarle el estómago. ¡Reneesme debía pasarlo de maravilla!, se dijo enroscando los dedos.

Empezó despacio a pensar en la delicadeza con la que tendría que actuar durante la semana siguiente. Un paso en falso y Edward se encargaría de que perdiera a su hija para siempre.

Se estremeció. La estaría espiando como un águila esperando que cometiera un error. ¡Dios bendito, la estaba poniendo bajo la presión más insoportable!

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus alertas. Disculpen la tardanza pero estoy en finales y es algo complicado subir terminan dentro de dos semanas según tengan tiempo iré subiendo lo prometo. Bonita semana y fin de semana.**


	5. Que siento?

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Bella no paró de enlazar y desenlazar los dedos con nerviosismo mientras Edward informaba a Alec de los cambios. Hablaba en un rápido italiano coloquial y ella apenas entendió una palabra. El ayudante de su marido miró en su dirección varias veces como si no estuviera seguro de que se pudiera confiar en ella.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa y Alec apenas parpadeó sin dejar de escuchar con atención a su jefe y hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Siento lo de su habitación.

—No se preocupe —para su sorpresa, Alec esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras que antes siempre había sido frío y hostil con ella—. Todo será por el bien de Reneesme.

Bella se relajó y siguió charlando con él todo el camino hasta el hotel.

Era un sitio de lo más lujoso, una antigua mansión georgiana en uno de los distritos más caros de Londres. El interior había sido amueblado con antigüedades del siglo dieciocho que le daban el ambiente de una mansión elegante.

Bella admiró los exquisitos muebles de caoba y las antiguas pinturas mientras Alec recogía las llaves de un mostrador muy discreto, donde hizo los oportunos cambios para que le dieran otra habitación.

—Es precioso —le dijo Bella a Edward maravillada—. Te debe haber ido muy bien para poder alojarte aquí.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

—He trabajado duro.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Preguntó Bella —. Reneesme me dijo algo de que trabajabas en un ferry.

—Soy el dueño de uno.

— ¡Eso te debe dar una fortuna!

Edward no contestó y la condujo hacia una puerta de caoba que ocultaba un discreto ascensor.

Se veía que había conseguido sus ambiciones. Era admirable hasta cierto punto. Antes de que se casaran, el había sido un joven desenfadado y lo habían pasado de maravilla juntos. Cuando ella había descubierto que estaba embarazada tres meses más tarde, él le había propuesto matrimonio. Habían decidido fugarse y, desde aquel momento, había trabajado tantas horas como había podido.

Al principio, su dedicación le había encantado. Había trabajado para poder mantenerlos a ambos porque ella, entonces con diecisiete años solo, no tenía cualificaciones aparte de haber asistido a una escuela de lujo. Su trabajo como ayudante en una tienda apenas les daba para comer y Bella sabía que Edward había estado muy preocupado porque no pudiera adaptarse después de haber vivido una vida de lujos y comodidad.

Pero a ella no le había importado. Lo único que quería era tenerlo a él.

El problema era que él nunca estaba en casa. Y el embarazo le había empujado a trabajar todas las horas posibles para poder mantener a la familia futura.

Solía llegar a su diminuto apartamento agotado y sombrío. El hombre del que ella se había enamorado había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba alguien demasiado exhausto para el amor, casi demasiado cansado hasta para comer. Y la mínima cosa lo irritaba. Bella había empezado a sentir miedo de haber cometido un terrible error.

Y sin embargo, habían pasado buenos momentos. Pocos y distanciados, pero habían sido tan maravillosos que había empezado a animarse de nuevo y su amor por Edward se había intensificado.

Pero a veces se había preguntado si él la amaba o se había sentido obligado a casarse con ella por un estúpido orgullo al haberse quedado embarazada.

La madre de él lo había desaprobado por completo. Los padres de ella se habían indignado y hasta la habían amenazado con desheredarla porque Edward era sólo un camionero. Cuando ella siguió adelante con el matrimonio, el orgullo había impedido a su padre que retirara su amenaza.

Y en cuanto a Bella, algunos de los augurios de sus padres flotaban en su cabeza. ¿Se habría cansado de ella en cuanto la novedad del sexo se había evaporado? ¿Sólo había sentido deseo por ella? ¿Se había casado con ella sólo para poder tener derecho a su hija? Las dudas la habían asaltado y se habían desproporcionado durante la enfermedad de su embarazo.

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil haber vuelto a casa y encontrarse a una mujer que no estuviera siempre enferma, pensó ahora mientras seguía a Edward al apartamento del ático del hotel. No le extrañaba que las cosas hubieran salido mal.

—Iré a acostar a Reneesme —dijo de repente—. Ponte cómoda mientras lo hago y Alec recoge sus cosas. Después te lo enseñaré todo.

—Iré contigo —dijo ella con ansiedad.

—Si es necesario...

Ella se sintió dolida por su desgana. ¿Es que no quería que tomara una parte más activa en la vida de su hija?

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Bella cruzó la espesa moqueta de color crema hacia las puertas que abrían a una preciosa sala. Se fijó levemente en las paredes de color crema, en los cortinajes de color miel y en los cómodos sofás a juego. Todo estaba sutilmente iluminado y la habitación era muy cálida y acogedora.

La encantó. Sería muy agradable cuidar de Reneesme allí. En aquel ambiente, sin preocupaciones monetarias y sin vecinos a los que tener que aplacar después de una de las rabietas de Reneesme, se sentiría relajada.

No había luces en la pequeña habitación, pero el dorado brillo de la sala la mantenía en penumbra. Bella apenas podía distinguir la oscura silueta de Edward de pie al lado de la camita. Estaba acunando a su hija con sus fuertes brazos e intentando desprenderle la manta rosa.

—Espera un segundo. Te ayudaré —dijo Bella. Le quitó la manta con amor y esbozó una sonrisa tierna cuando vio el pijama de Reneesme ¡Ositos!

Los ojos le destellaron de amor y alzó la vista hacia Edward.

—Sus favoritos —dijo él con suavidad.

Edward miraba a su hija con tal ternura que Bella se quedó sin aliento. Aquel era el Edward que ella había amado. La suave boca, los labios levemente entreabiertos de placer y la paz en cada línea de su cara.

—Ella lo es todo para ti —observó con suavidad.

—Es mi vida.

Sus ojos negros irradiaban una energía que la asombró. Y sintió una punzada de envidia o resentimiento, no lo sabía. Era su hija también y se había visto privada de ella demasiado tiempo.

« ¡Por favor, por favor!», suplicó. ¡Que Reneesme me quiera!

Nunca había deseado algo más. En ese momento pensaba que podía cambiar la situación. Podía hacerlo y lo conseguiría.

— ¡Es tan preciosa! —Se acercó a acariciar los rizos dorados de su hija—. Es perfecta.

La voz se le quebró y se afanó en acomodar la almohada aunque no hacía falta.

—Nada debe hacerle daño. Nada.

Bella lo miró con el corazón desbocado. Edward mataría por su hija. Ella comprendía aquel fiero instinto de protección porque sentía lo mismo.

—Por supuesto.

Edward se inclinó y acostó a Reneesme. La niña abrió los párpados con pesadez.

— ¿Papá?

—Sí, soy yo —susurró besándola en la mejilla—. Duérmete, cariño. Papá está aquí.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, Reneesme cerró los ojos y cayó dormida de nuevo. Bella sintió un enorme deseo de formar parte de la vida de su hija. Ella no había sido nunca la que la había consolado y en la que había confiado por completo.

Pero eso cambiaría, se prometió Bella a sí misma. Y en su mente se formó una inquietante idea, que debería ir a vivir cerca de Edward para poder formar parte de la vida diaria de su hija.

—Buenas noches. Duerme bien, ángel mío —murmuró Edward acariciando a Reneesme con adoración.

Se sentía como una intrusa y eso le dolía. Cuando Edward se estiró, miró a la cara indefensa de Bella. Sentía que tenía las pestañas húmedas y le hizo sentirse vulnerable que él pudiera haber vislumbrado sus emociones más íntimas.

—Deberías haber esperado fuera—masculló él.

—Pensé que te gustaría que mostrara algún interés.

—No exageres tu papel maternal. No me engañas.

Bella dio un respingo. Pero sabía que había habido muchos años de aparente frialdad por su parte y eso justificaba su opinión. Dependía de ella cambiarla. ¡Y lo haría!

—Tú sólo espera. Las cosas serán muy diferentes para el fin de semana.

—Eso creo yo —afirmó él con dureza.

— Edward —dijo tocándole el brazo desesperada por convencerlo de que podía mejorar su relación con Reneesme —. Sé que podemos ser amigas.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Amigas?

— ¡Sí! La amistad puede ser el principio del amor.

Edward pareció aún más incrédulo, Distraído, recogió la ropa de Reneesme y la dobló con cuidado. Bella pensó con envidia en su papel de madre. ¿Resentiría su interferencia? ¿Querría mantener a Reneesme para sí solo?

—Quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras —insistió con obstinación.

Ella tenía derecho a recibir el amor de su hija. Edward no podía quitárselo.

—Amor... Eso es lo que pretendes, ¿verdad?

A Bella le temblaron los labios. Iba a ponerle alguna oposición, estaba segura.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

—Me niego a vivir en el pasado.

—Y sin embargo, el pasado forma parte del presente e influye en el futuro.

—Pero la situación ha cambiado...

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con gesto calculador.

—Yo tengo un reloj de Cartier. El tuyo proviene de unos grandes almacenes. Tú trabajas en un supermercado mientras que yo poseo una empresa.

— Edward, si mi posición te preocupa tanto, quiero que sepas que estoy decidida a no permanecer donde estoy. Seré rica de nuevo, pero esta vez por mis propios medios.

— ¡Tu franqueza me sorprende!

Ella lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Estoy tratando de dejar mi posición clara. Comprendo que es un poco pronto para que confíes en mí, pero lo único que te estoy pidiendo es un poco de tiempo para desarrollar una relación. Estoy segura de que si me das la oportunidad, podré borrar los malos sentimientos del pasado.

—Eso se llama ambición. Demasiados malos sentimientos... demasiado dolor y frialdad.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Gritó ella desesperada—. Pero cualquier cosa es posible si se desea. Con tu ayuda...

— ¿¡La mía!

Bella sabía que estaba presionándolo y que Edward preferiría verla sumisa, pero había aprendido de la forma más dura que en lo felpudos la gente suele frotarse los pies.

—Sí, la tuya. Y deja de ser tan hostil.

Edward lanzó un bufido y se metió en el cuarto de baño a recoger los juguetes de la bañera.

— ¿Y en lugar de la hostilidad?

Ella suspiró con impotencia. ¡No se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil!

—Muestra calidez, una sonrisa y de vez en cuando... ¡Simplemente sé agradable! Yo haré el resto.

—Me muero de ganas de verlo. Adelante —dijo con un vaivén de mano—. Eres mi invitada.

Ella se iluminó de felicidad.

—No te arrepentirás —dijo con la voz ronca de gratitud—. Sé que aprenderemos a querernos la una a la otra. Estoy resuelta.

— ¿Querer? Eso es lo que deseas con desesperación, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! —se acercó a él—. Ya lo sabes. Has visto lo que ciento, ¿o no? —Apoyó la mano en su brazo al ver una leve sombra de comprensión—. Mi vida será muy diferente, Edward. Estará mil veces más enriquecida por...

—Eso no lo dudo —dijo él con suavidad apartándose—. ¿Has echado de menos ser rica, Bella?

Ella parpadeó ante el repentino cambio de tema y después se rió.

— ¡Creía que no, pero al entrar aquí y ver la buena vida, debo confesar que me ha parecido muy atrayente! Han pasado siglos desde que no he estado en un sitio como éste. Es muy deprimente vivir en sitios feos, Edward —se puso más sobria—. Me alegro de que te haya ido tan bien.

Él esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Tiene sus desventajas.

— ¿Como cuál?

—Algunas mujeres sólo ven en mí una cuenta corriente.

Ella parpadeó y apartó la mirada. Sintió un sonrojo al recordar las fotografías que había revelado para Reneesme y pensó si habría hecho el amor con aquellas dos mujeres.

—Creo —dijo él con su tono sensual —, que es hora de ir a la cama.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Dijo sonrojándose aún más—. Buenas noches entonces...

— ¡Espera un minuto!

La asió por el hombro y el calor se expandió por su cuerpo. Bella sintió que temblaba y se puso tensa con la esperanza de que él no lo notara. Incapaz de soportar la tensión de sus dedos porque sólo deseaba que los deslizara por todo su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta con ex-presión interrogante.

— ¿Querías algo?

—Soy un hombre. Siempre quiero algo —dijo con su sonrisa sesgada—. Decirte que Reneesme duerme profundamente y que nunca se despierta por mucho ruido que haya.

Bella se detuvo conteniendo el aliento. Parecía que no había nada inocente en lo que quería decirle. ¿Estaría sugiriendo...? ¡No, no podía ser!

—Suerte para ella —dijo con ánimo. Se dio la vuelta con prisa y casi chocó contra él—. ¡Oh, lo siento! —Dio un paso atrás y esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa—. Me siento un poco mareada. Iba a decirte que te estoy muy agradecida por darme una segunda oportunidad.

Edward se aclaró la garganta como si estuviera conmovido porque ella reclamara el afecto de su hija. A través de las lágrimas, Bella lo miró con afecto. No era tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía su corazoncito.

—Es un placer. Antes de que hagamos nada más, será mejor que te dé el número del servicio de habitaciones y los teléfonos para poder ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Edward se acercó a ella y Bella se apartó a un lado. Después de que Edward la preparara para cualquier emergencia y le pasara una cantidad alarmante de dinero en metálico, Donatello apareció y se despidió.

—Nos veremos a las seis —dijo Edward palmeándole en la espalda con afecto.

— ¿A las seis? ¡Vaya reunión tan temprana! ¿Es alto secreto?

La expresión de Edward se puso un poco contenida, pero entonces le dirigió una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

—Casi en mitad de la noche para ti, ¿verdad? Salgo pronto porque tenemos un largo viaje. Me recuerda a mis días de camionero cuando me levantaba a las cinco, ¿te acuerdas?

—Apenas.

Pero no era cierto. Su mente voló a los primeros días en que él la despertaba y le hacía el amor dejándola tendida con languidez en la cama saciada y amada.

—No te preocupes. No te despertaré.

Por la forma en que la miró, Bella se preguntó si él recordaría aquellos días también. Apartando la mirada de sus suaves labios, comentó con torpeza:

— ¡Qué alivio!

Edward la estudió con mirada penetrante.

—Puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo por el móvil en cualquier momento, recuérdalo. El bienestar de Reneesme es prioritario. ¿Entendido?

Bella no podía culparle por aquella devoción, pero sintió cierta envidia. ¿Por qué no le había dedicado a ella tanta atención cuando habían estado casados? ¿Por qué no habría sido prioritario su amor y su relación antes que el trabajo? Sin piedad, apartó aquellas ideas de su cabeza y se concentró en el futuro.

—Creo que me las arreglaré. ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Vamos a pasarlo tan bien! ¡Me muero porque sepas todas las sorpresas que he planeado!

Hubo un ligero cambio en la postura de él, una tensión que no había habido antes, una electricidad en el ambiente. Bella sintió una tensión en sus senos que se estaban endureciendo ante su hambrienta mirada.

Enroscó los dedos de los pies cuando él se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó el botón superior de la camisa. Aquella había sido una de las cosas más sexys que recordaba de él y esa vez no fue diferente. Estaba tan increíblemente atractivo... Y su boca se había abierto lista para ser besada...

— ¿Quieres una última copa? —murmuró él.

Por muy tentador que fuera, Bella decidió que no sería prudente. Edward le estaba haciendo sin duda una invitación sexual.

—Creo que pasaré, gracias —dijo alejándose hacia la habitación que había desocupado Donatello.

Tras ella escuchó el tintineo del cristal y de repente se paralizó. Edward estaba avanzando hacia ella.

—Comprobaremos que tienes todo lo que necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo único que necesito es una cama.

Antes de arrepentirse de aquel estúpido comentario, abrió la puerta con la intención de darle las buenas noches y cerrarla antes de que él diera otro paso.

Pero la mano de Edward ya estaba sobre la de ella y su cuerpo emanaba aquel aroma que le debilitaba las piernas.

—Es una cama doble. Espero que te guste.

—Perfecta —balbuceó asustada—. Así podré dar las vueltas que quiera, ¿verdad?

Para mayor alarma suya, Edward cerró la puerta tras ellos y pasó por delante de ella hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Cepillo de dientes, pasta, albornoz y toallas, aquí.

—Bien... Buenas noches, entonces.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor —dijo él con toda la intención de prolongar su visita—. Donatello dijo que siempre habías sido muy distante. Bueno, inexpresiva y sin vida, fueron sus palabras. Ahora es más bien al contrario.

—Ya te lo dije. He estado enferma.

—Y ahora has vuelto a la normalidad —musitó él—. Tan preciosa como siempre. Más adorable, quizá.

—Gracias —aquello le dolía. Estaba jugando con ella y en lo único que Bella podía pensar era en que era demasiado tarde. Su matrimonio había muerto—. Edward...

Bella cometió el error de mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y al instante ella vio su deseo desnudo. Para su sorpresa, no era lascivia lo que había provocado con su atuendo o con su desnudo en la clase de arte. Con sorpresa, comprendió que él sufría la misma sensación de pérdida que ella. Había una tristeza en sus ojos y un profundo anhelo por el amor que en otro tiempo habían compartido. Y ella también lo sentía.

—- Bella —susurró él con voz grave.

— Edward...

Como en cámara lenta, él posó la copa sin dejar de mirarla. Bella no podía moverse. Si lo intentara, podría detenerlo en aquel momento, con una palabra o un gesto, pero mientras siguiera mirándola de aquella manera, no podía traicionar lo que había entre ellos aparentando que no la importaba, que no quería que la tocara o la besara... Ladeó la cabeza y de sus labios se escapó un imperceptible gemido.

Pero en el silencio de la habitación, él lo oyó. Bella cerró los ojos cuando avanzó hacia ella con lentitud. En el tenso silencio, ella sintió su cercanía y el sonido de su respiración tan agitada como la de ella.

No había nada que pudiera hacer salvo esperar con impotencia. La situación había sido inevitable desde el momento en que había escuchado su voz por teléfono, comprendió ella en lo más hondo.

Porque ella podía odiarlo; pero desde luego, todavía lo amaba. Y sin embargo, el silencio se prolongó y la tensión de su cuerpo la volvió loca de deseo reprimido mientras recordaba cómo se había jurado que nunca volvería a tocarla o humillarla de nuevo. Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe. —No... No —susurró.

Demasiado débil y demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Edward se habían nublado y su ardiente boca descendió para sellar la suya coa un beso castigador que la pilló por sorpresa y la lanzó hacia atrás hasta que cayó en la cama sin aliento.

Una tormenta de besos se deslizó por sus labios. Edward no le daba tiempo ni para pensar y cada célula de su cuerpo parecía concentrada en la fiera ansia de su boca y ahora... fatalmente en las caricias de sus manos.

Una de ellas se había deslizado hacia su muslo. La otra se estaba deslizando milímetro a milímetro bajo su ajustado corpiño y, de repente, antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba devolviendo los besos. Sus emociones bloqueaban su capacidad para detener su asalto.

Bella deslizó las manos hacia su pelo justo donde se rizaba en el cuello. Tenía la cabeza doblada hacia atrás y la boca de él estaba explorando su fino cuello con tentadores besos. Su mano se deslizaba bajo su seno al mismo tiempo que sus labios rodearon el doloroso pezón endurecido y Bella sintió el contacto de sus dedos en el interior de su muslo.

Una sincronización perfecta. Él siempre había sabido como volverla loca, cómo encender sensación tras sensación hasta dejarla frenética de deseo.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Tenía que detenerlo. Aquello era una locura...

— ¿Te gusta esto? —murmuró en italiano.

Ella se mordió el labio para no decir la verdad. Sí, no sólo le gustaba, lo adoraba y quería más.

Nadie la había tocado allí excepto Edward y sus dedos estaban evocando penosos recuerdos mientras la excitaban más allá de todo control.

—Ahhh —gimió ella cuando él penetró más profundamente.

— ¿Y esto, y esto otro... aquí... allá...?

¡Sí! ¡Sí! deseaba gritar. La estaba volviendo loca con sus besos, sus caricias y sus seductores susurros en aquel sensual italiano hasta que ya sólo podía desear el alivio. Pero no a cualquier precio. Si lo único que deseaba de ella era sexo...

Lo empujó y él la miró con sorpresa.

—No pienso...

—Entonces no pienses. Sólo actúa —dijo él apretándole un seno en su mano para acariciarlo con el dedo índice.

Y en lo único que ella pudo pensar fue... un poco más cerca, un poco más y aliviaría la tensión.

—No Edward. Quiero decir...

—Esto no es sólo sexo, ¿verdad? —Dijo él paladeando su cuello arqueado con una pasión que casi la hizo gritar en alto—. Esto es mucho más que eso. Mucho más.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Apenas podía creerlo... Cada mirada, cada gesto, le decía que él se estaba muriendo por el amor que en otro tiempo habían compartido. Con la cabeza en un torbellino pensó lo impensable, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para permitirse creerlo.

Bella sintió su dedo en su labio inferior. Entonces lo deslizó entre sus dientes y, sin poder evitarlo, ella lo chupó con suavidad y cerró los ojos ante la agridulce amargura que sintió cuando Edward lo retiró.

Dio un respingo cuando él encontró nuevos sitios que explorar y el cuerpo le vibró de placer. Pero todavía se contuvo. Sigue tus instintos, le habían dicho sus amigas. Aquello era en lo único en lo que podía confiar. Y había notado síntomas de anhelo. Y quizá... hasta la insinuación de algo más. Intentó pensar con desesperación. El riesgo era enorme, pero también lo eran las ganancias.

—He deseado esto tanto tiempo —le murmuró al oído besando los suaves rizos de la base de su cuello.

Con inseguridad, Bella le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo estudió con ojos solemnes y ansiosos. La necesidad de amarlo la pilló por sorpresa y un sollozo se le escapó de los labios. Y la expresión de tierna preocupación de Edward la convenció. ¡Ella le importaba!

Con suavidad, le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Yo también —jadeó—. ¡Hazme el amor!

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. Entonces la besó con tal fiereza que le dejó los labios inflamados cuando apartó la boca. Pero a ella no le importaba nada. Sentía la misma urgencia violenta, la misma necesidad frenética y gimió de angustia cuando sus largos dedos tantearon el cierre de su falda.

Se la deslizó entonces hasta las caderas y ella sintió el calor de su boca en su firme vientre antes de que sus dedos le hubieran despojado de las bragas.

— ¡Dios! —bramó él—. ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que te deseo!

Y entonces empezó a besarla como si estuviera hambriento. Sus cuerpos se retorcieron y el corpiño desapareció hasta liberar los senos.

— ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Esto es maravilloso! —susurró ella cuando él chupó cada uno de sus pezones.

El corazón estuvo a punto de rompérsele cuando miró la cara de Edward. Con ternura le acarició el pelo. Y entonces sus manos la asieron por los finos hombros mientras su mirada se deslizaba con ansiedad por todo su cuerpo. Ella alzó los brazos hacia él arqueando el cuerpo en inconsciente demanda porque ya no podía soportarlo más.

Edward lanzó un gemido y, de repente, el peso de su cuerpo la estaba cubriendo y Bella lanzó un gemido de placer y alivio abandonándose a la sensación de júbilo y posesión, a la firmeza de él, al fiero ardor de su respiración contra su cuello.

Había vuelto a ella. Era un momento maravilloso, mucho más allá de sus sueños más locos. Las fantasías se agolparon en su cabeza aumentando su amor y su deseo. Ella, Edward y Reneesme. Los tres estarían juntos. ¡Increíble! Extasiada, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Quítame la ropa! —susurró él.

Ella forcejeó unos momentos, furiosa porque sus botones se le resistieran. Edward sonrió y simplemente se arrancó la camisa. La forma en que la besaba, la tocaba y acariciaba eran música para su alma. Era como si no hubiera habido distancia entre ellos y en ese momento Bella creyó que nunca volverían a separarse de nuevo y él corazón le dio un vuelco de increíble alegría.

Ansiosa por formar parte de él, bajó las manos para desabrocharle la cintura y bajarle la cremallera. Por fin su carne contra la de ella. Bella contuvo el aliento en un torbellino de emociones crecientes.

—Tómame —susurró desbordada de amor—. ¡Te necesito tanto!

El dolor se reflejó en los ojos de Edward cuando la miró. Y entonces enterró la cara en su cuello, le alzó las caderas y entró dentro de ella. Bella lanzó un gemido de placer cuando sus largas y fuertes embestidas empezaron a hacer magia.

Él también estaba desesperado. La fiereza de su pasión acompasaba la de ella y cada pulgada de su cuerpo se tensó mientras empezaba a acelerar el ritmo. Murmuró enfadado algo contra su cuello, pero ella no lo comprendió. Una parte de ella registraba todo aquello, pero el resto estaba flotando por estar con Edward de nuevo y porque él la deseara.

Edward la volvió con una sonrisa intensa y ella lo montó provocándolo con el vaivén de sus caderas y sus senos. Él parecía insaciable y el ardor empezó a aumentar dentro de ella. Estaba perdiendo todo sentido de la realidad mientras las manos de él se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo y su lengua chupaba las crestas endurecidas y oscuras de sus senos.

Edward apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No podía mirarla porque el placer era demasiado intenso. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras exploraba todo su cuerpo con los dedos, la lengua y los labios hasta que sintió que la respiración de Bella se agitaba más y una sensual presión alrededor de él antes de los espasmos de su inminente rendición.

La volvió a tender de espaldas y, con un enorme esfuerzo, vaciló. Bella gritó como él sabía que haría.

— ¡Por favor, Edward! ¡Por favor! —susurró apretando los labios contra los de él.

Su lengua lo sedujo y su cuerpo lo tentó mientras ella usaba todos los trucos que conocía. Durante un rato la dejó atormentarlo hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Y entonces se movió, incapaz de contenerse, rápido, potente y con pasión. El corazón le latía desbocado y su piel palpitaba con frenesí. Era una hechicera, pensó entre brumas. Una preciosa y sexual bruja.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. El cuerpo de ella reclamaba el de él arrastrándolo al orgasmo más salvaje e intenso que había conocido en su vida. Los siguientes momentos quedaron borrados por el placer, por sus gritos y los de él, por sus bocas buscándose con ansia, sus dedos y manos apretando y frotando mientras rodaban en la cama en un ardiente ovillo entre espasmos de placer.

Lentamente volvió a la realidad. Durante un rato permaneció allí echado temblando y jadeando de la sorpresa. Y Bella temblaba también. Edward la atrajo hacia sí esperando a que tos dos se calmaran, pero su mente se había vuelto activa e incisiva.

Aquello no era para nada lo que había planeado. Había tenido éxito en la primera parte de su plan. Pero aquel era un maldito precio a pagar.

Quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews y alertas que han agregado. Espero que les guste un pequeño review para saber su opinión, me encantaría saber.

Por cierto vieron los MTV MOVIE AWARDS 2011 que emoción el tráiler de Breaking Dawn ansió que llegue Noviembre


	6. Juntos otra vez

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.

Una disculpa por no haber actualizado pero estaba en el hospital por una choque con la pierna y mano lastimada. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible disfruten el capítulo.

**Por cierto Vamos México a ganar el Mundial.**

Bella se sentía bendita y en paz. El futuro se extendía ante ella como un largo camino dorado. Demasiado saciada como para hablar, se abandonó al placer de estar en los brazos de Edward. Pero cuando empezó a acurrucarse contra él, Edward empezó a apartarse y después rodó de medio lado.

Sintiéndose abandonada, se estiró con languidez esperando que Edward cambiara de idea. Pero él empezó a recoger su ropa como si fuera un amante casual que sólo la hubiera querido para el sexo.

¡Había sido más que eso! ¡Él mismo lo había dicho!

Alarmada, se sentó y la sábana se deslizó por completo de su cuerpo desnudo.

—No te vayas —murmuró como una suave caricia.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así!

— ¿Mirarte cómo, Edward? —intentó aparentar inocencia encantada al ver su inmediata respuesta física.

—Como si desearas más.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Es un crimen que desee todo lo que puedes ofrecerme? —preguntó con un ronroneo retorciéndose hasta el borde de la cama para acariciar la firme piel de su muslo. Durante un segundo él permaneció muy rígido permitiéndola dibujar la línea de sus músculos con todo el cuerpo tembloroso bajo sus dedos. Asombrada, Bella alzó la vista hacia él—. Me deseas —jadeó atormentándolo al deslizar más los dedos hacia arriba por su pierna.

—Todo el tiempo.

Sorprendida, sintió una oleada de delicia y deseo. Apenas podía respirar de alegría.

—Entonces quédate —susurró desbordada por una incontrolable felicidad—. ¡Quédate! —Gritó con una carcajada de felicidad—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Edward...

—No —él retrocedió dejándola con el brazo en el aire—. Aprendí de niño que no se puede tener todo lo que se desea.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso era entonces. Ahora...

—Ahora debo negármelo. Tengo que madrugar mucho y debo irme. Necesito dormir algo.

—Puedes dormir aquí —dio ella muerta de ganas de que pasara la noche con ella—. Acuéstate conmigo —murmuró persuasiva.

Edward sacudió la cabeza antes de inclinarse para darle un leve beso en los labios.

—No creerás que íbamos a dormir, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado provocativa —le susurró con suavidad al oído—. Mañana estaría destrozado.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó ella decepcionada.

Pero le acarició la dura línea de la mandíbula y sintió una oleada de ternura al notar cómo tenía los dientes apretados. Tenía una fuerza de voluntad impresionante. Era más que evidente que la deseaba y Bella se compadeció y después de darle un beso en la barbilla, rodó de medio lado y se tapó. Ya habría otros días…

— ¡Adelante entonces! —dijo con una sonrisa. Desviando la mirada. Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Que lo pases bien con Reneesme mañana —dijo haciendo lo posible por no mirarla—. Dale un té por la tarde y yo llegaré para meterla en la cama.

—Estaré esperándote —de repente, los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas de felicidad—. Edward, no puedes imaginar lo que esto ha significado para mí.

—Sí, sí puedo.

Quizá porque estaba intentando no debilitarse, se apartó con rapidez de la cama y cruzó la habitación como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

—Buenas noches. Que duermas bien.

Con esas palabras salió.

Bella sonrió para sí misma halagada de que le hubiera costado tanto dejarla. Edward la había deseado de todas las formas, no sólo sexualmente. Y habían hecho el amor con total abandono. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y él no podía dejar de notarlo.

Con un suspiro de contento, se fue a darse una ducha. Después, resplandeciente de felicidad, estiró la ropa de la cama y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Y por primera vez en años, durmió profundamente hasta el amanecer.

Cuando la luz se filtró por las cortinas, Bella permaneció en la cama disfrutando de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Y entonces se abrió la puerta. Era Reneesme con su pijama de ositos.

— ¡Hola! —la saludó adormilada y feliz. Pero antes de poder decirle que pasara, la niña se había dado la vuelta y había desaparecido. Conmovida por aquella inesperada respuesta, Bella salió de la cama, se puso el albornoz del hotel para encontrar a Reneesme en la sala con el teléfono en la mano pidiendo el desayuno.

—Naranja, sí. Y tostada. Gracias.

Entonces colgó.

— ¡Qué mayor te has hecho! ¿Me has pedido el desayuno también a mí?

Reneesme salió hacia su habitación.

—No.

Con un respingo, Bella agarró el teléfono y pidió su propio desayuno antes de aparecer en la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

—Estoy muy contenta de verte —dijo agarrando la mano de Reneesme. Pero la niña la apartó como si la hubieran quemado y frunció el ceño con el mismo gesto de su padre—. Tú... querías estar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Reneesme se puso a sacar ropa de distintos cajones.

—Quiero estar con mi papá.

Bella sonrió comprensiva. Reneesme se había olvidado.

—Se ha ido a trabajar, cariño. ¿No te acuerdas? Dijo que podíamos ir de compras. ¿Quieres que compremos algo bonito para ti?

Reneesme apenas la miró y sacudió la cabeza con solemnidad antes de empezar a vestirse.

Bella la miró defraudada. Quizá hubiera sido demasiado optimista al pensar que Reneesme se arrojaría a sus brazos gritándole: ¡mamá! Pero Edward le había dicho que la niña había cambiado.

Reneesme se dio la vuelta y Bella lanzó un gemido al ver un moretón amarillento en su espalda.

— ¡Eso tiene un aspecto horrible! ¡Pobrecita! ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? —Le rozó la zona amoratada y su hija se pudo rígida como una tabla—. Tranquila, cariño. No te haré daño.

Pero Reneesme había empezado a temblar de miedo y a Bella le dijo el instinto que algo iba mal,

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste en la escuela?

Reneesme se puso pálida.

—Me he caído por la escalera.

— ¿Que te has caído por las escaleras? —Repitió Bella con incredulidad—. ¡Qué horror! Debió dolerte mucho.

Pero Reneesme la ignoró de nuevo y volvió a la sala. Bella suspiró y se fue a telefonear al supermercado para decir que no podría ir esa semana.

Iba a ser un día duro, pensó.

De hecho, resultó un éxito a medias. Pasaron la mañana comprando, cosa que las dos disfrutaron a pesar de que Reneesme aparentaba lo contrario. Después se fueron al Museo de Disfraces Infantil y Reneesme se unió a un grupo de niños que se estaban probando trajes Victorianos.

Allí, Bella era sólo una madre más ayudando a su hija a ponerse el traje. Y junto con los demás padres, la observó con afecto al irse a sentar a la mesa para simular un banquete con los demás.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya? —le preguntó una madre a su lado.

Bella se conmovió.

—La del sombrero verde de plumas que le está diciendo al joven caballerito que quiere más vino —contestó con una carcajada.

—Es preciosa. Me fijé en ella desde el principio. ¡Y ese sirviente que está a su lado es mi niño!

Siguieron charlando un rato. Era la primera vez que veía a su hija con otros padres y la sensación fue maravillosa.

Después de aquello, Reneesme charló muy excitada, a veces en italiano, cosa que fascinó a todo el mundo hasta que dijo que su papá era de Napoli.

—De Nápoles —había explicado Bella.

—No, de Napoli.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada, pero Bella había visto el gesto de obstinación en la cara de su hija. Cuando fue a darle la mano se la rechazó con gesto de irritación.

—Son tan independientes a esta edad, ¿verdad? — Comentó la otra madre—. Mi Tom me hace acompañarlo a la escuela a unos pasos por detrás de él.

Bella se rió, pero sintió que las lágrimas le afloraban a los ojos. No debía esperar milagros. Habían pasado un buen día y ese era el primer paso.

Y ahora estaban las dos esperando con impaciencia el regreso de Edward mirando por la ventana. Pero las sorprendió apareciendo por la puerta inmaculadamente vestido a pesar de su largo día.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Reneesme lanzándose a sus brazos.

Edward la agarró en el aire y le dio unas vueltas.

— ¡_Ciao_! ¿Cómo está mi princesa? —La saludó besándola con cariño—. ¡Oh, estás preciosa! El vestido es nuevo.

Reneesme empezó a charlar animada con él en italiano y Edward la abrazó con adoración.

Bella los contemplaba con nerviosismo un poco alejada hasta que Edward le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

—Hola, Edward. Debes estar cansado —dijo con simpatía deseando arrojarse también a sus brazos. Él se incorporó.

—Hola, Bella. Sí lo estoy.

Pareció vacilar por un momento y entonces, para deleite de Bella, le dio tres besos al estilo italiano.

La charla de Reneesme se detuvo de forma brusca y los dos la miraron con sorpresa. La niña dirigió una lenta mirada a su madre como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en todo el día.

Sin saber qué hacer, Bella rompió el tenso silencio.

—Debemos contarle a tu papá lo que hemos hecho hoy.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

Reneesme se quedó pensativa como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Fuimos de compras —dijo incapaz de ocultar un destello de alegría en el gesto. Edward lanzó un gemido.

— ¡Entonces te has gastado todo mi dinero!

Reneesme se rió. Edward se agachó de nuevo y la niña le quitó con solemnidad la americana para colgarla con cuidado del respaldo de la silla. Entonces le aflojó la corbata, se la quitó y le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa con concentración.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquello parecía un ritual muy repetido. Su hija debía hacerlo cada noche, cuidar a su padre y demostrarle su amor por él con aquellos gestos solemnes.

Pero pronto, se prometió Bella, ella también formaría parte de aquel ritual. Edward y ella estarían más unidos y Reneesme vería lo felices que serían juntos cuando se convirtieran en una familia de verdad.

Cuando acabó, Edward le puso la mejilla y recibió un par de sonoros besos. Abrazó a Reneesme y la alzó en brazos haciéndole cosquillas.

—Ahora —dijo al sentarse en el sofá con la niña en el regazo—, dime. ¿Soy un hombre pobre?

Reneesme explotó en carcajadas y Edward hizo el tonto un rato. Era un padre maravilloso, pensó Bella rompiendo a reír cuando Reneesme le obligó a abrir los puños para buscar las monedas que había escondido. Las bromas continuaron y Bella supo que no lo hacían por ella. Ni siquiera parecían enterarse de su presencia. Al menos Reneesme la ignoraba como no estuviera allí, pero comprendía que tendría que tener mucho cuidado y no entrometerse en sus pequeños juegos privados.

—Sigue excluyéndote —comentó Edward pensativo un rato después mientras tomaban una cena sencilla en la suite.

—Cuando estás tú cerca, sólo tiene ojos para ti. Pero creo que se lo ha pasado bien aunque no lo quiera admitir. En el museo, no sabes lo que le gustó vestirse de doncella y limpiar la plata.

Edward sonrió con debilidad, le tomó la mano y le besó la palma. Bella lanzó un gemido. Sólo una mirada o una caricia de él bastaban para devolverle la vida a su cuerpo, pensó maravillada.

—Estoy haciendo progresos —le aseguró.

— ¿Eso piensas?

—Sí y estoy resuelta a llegar a donde quiero —le dijo deleitada al ver su mirada clavada en el escote—. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti el día? ¿Ha ido bien la reunión?

—Bien. Y tú estás adorable esta noche, Bella. Ese vestido te queda muy bien.

Bella resplandeció. El escote era un poco atrevido, pero le resaltaba la suave curva de sus senos.

Bella había tenido cuidado de no gastar demasiado, eligiendo sólo la ropa mínima para no avergonzar a Edward en el hotel. Pero le apeteció bromear con él al estilo de Reneesme.

—Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Has pagado una fortuna por él!

Edward sonrió con pereza y posó la servilleta en la mesa.

—Hora de ir a la cama, creo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío. Edward estudió su cara sonrojada y posó la mirada en sus senos. El mensaje estaba claro. El deseo era más evidente a cada inspiración de é1. Atraída como por un imán, Bella se levantó y se acercó a él.

Apoyando las manos en sus hombros, sintió la fuerza de sus músculos bajo la fina tela. Entonces le abarcó la cara y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

Sabía dulce. Privada de él durante todo un día, apretó los labios contra los de él y se encontró en sus brazos. Sus besos se hicieron más apasionados cuando las manos de Edward se posaron en su cintura y en su espalda.

Bella deseaba que le tocara los senos, pero el permanecía casi impasible, aceptando sus besos y respirando con pesadez pero nada más. Reconociendo aquello como uno de los juegos sexuales a los que habían jugado de casados, aceptó el reto y se lanzó a la seducción completa que sabía que él adoraba.

—Bésame —le apremió trazando la preciosa línea de sus labios con la lengua—. ¡Bésame! —Susurró retorciendo el cuerpo contra el de él antes de deslizarse un tirante por el hombro—. Tócame —Le alzó la mano de la cintura para posarla sobre su pecho medio desnudo—. Tócame ahí.

Deslizó la lengua entre sus dientes y la mano bajo su camisa al mismo tiempo. Edward se apartó de su íntimo beso con la respiración jadeante.

—Cama —jadeó.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa con los ojos nublados.

—Lo que tú quieras —susurró intoxicada por el éxito.

— ¿Entonces no te importa? —preguntó él con voz ronca apartando la silla y levantándose.

Bella casi se cayó, se sentía confundida.

— ¿Importarme?

—Si yo me voy a la cama. Estoy absolutamente derrengado.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta y sintió un violento sonrojo en las mejillas. Por un momento deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —mintió asombrada de lo mal que había interpretado sus señales.

¡Aquello era terrible! Al ver su mirada descender sobre ella, se alzó el tirante.

—He disfrutado de este entretenimiento de después de la cena. Me muero de ganas por saber qué me tendrás reservado para mañana.

Bella tenía que decir algo liviano y divertido.

—Mañana tendrás un cancán. Esta noche pensé que debía darte las gracias por la ropa que me has regalado.

Los negros ojos de Edward brillaron con sorna.

—Acepto tu actuación como un adelanto. Buenas noches, Bella

¡Se iba a ir! Ella deseaba un momento más... un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Te veré por la mañana?

—Claro. Suponiendo que te levantes a las seis.

A Bella le cambió la cara.

— ¿A qué hora volverás?

Se sentía como una adolescente llorando, por su primer novio, pensó enfadada.

—Tarde.

— ¡Oh!

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

— Bella. La negociación en la que estoy trabajando es muy delicada. Necesito toda la concentración de la que sea capaz.

—Sí. Lo entiendo —esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa sabiendo que no tenía derecho a retenerlo o hacerlo sentirse culpable—. Reneesme se llevará una decepción, pero procuraré que se lo pase bien cuando la acueste.

—No, espera a que llegue yo. Mira, no espero que actúes como una niñera a tiempo completo.

— ¡Pero yo soy la madre de Reneesme! ¡Eso es lo que hacen todas las madres!

—Sí, pero necesitas un descanso. Alec vendrá mañana a las cuatro a recogería. Insisto. —dijo al verle abrir los labios para protestar—. Él la adora. Puede que sea un soltero empedernido, pero sabe divertir a los niños. Me voy antes de quedarme dormido de pie.

Y con una sonrisa de circunstancias abandonó la habitación.

Bella no pudo evitar notar que no parecía ni la mitad de cansado de lo que proclamaba. Parecía vibrante de energía y de su cuerpo irradiaba una intensa electricidad sexual que la atraía como un imán.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Bella se desplomó en una silla. Se había puesto en ridículo. ¡No podía volver a arrojarse a sus pies como lo había hecho! Deseando no sentirse tan ridículamente rechazada, apretó los dientes y se fue a la cama con un buen libro. Pero no resultó lo bastante bueno y no pudo concentrarse en absoluto. A mitad de la noche, mientras ella seguía desvelada y enfadada escuchó abrirse la puerta. Y, para inmensa alegría suya, Edward se metió en la cama con ella.

¡Edward! —susurró deleitada.

—No podía dormir —murmuró él casi enfadado antes de envolverla con sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió feliz.

— ¡Tengo justo el remedio para eso! —ronroneó.

Edward ya había abandonado la cama cuando ella se levantó con el cuerpo intensamente vivo de la apasionada forma de hacerle Edward el amor.

Parecía que no había cambiado sus hábitos, pensó al ver que sólo eran las cinco de la mañana. Y eso la preocupó. Su relación había fracasado antes porque él se había sentido obligado a trabajar sin cesar. Y no podía ser bueno para Reneesme que su padre apenas estuviera en casa.

Era un problema que debía resolver o su relación sería la misma que la otra vez, musitó mientras se preparaba una taza de café. Ella había progresado demasiado como para volver a convertirse en un objeto sexual, una mujer y una madre. Sus expectativas incluían compañerismo y que compartieran sus vidas.

Una cosa cada vez, se dijo a sí misma. Primero debía ganarse a Reneesme.

Con tal fin, se llevó a su hija a los Jardines de Kensington y se dedicaron a volar la cometa que había comprado el día anterior. De nuevo, la salida resultó bien y acabaron las dos riendo a carcajadas.

Radiante del aire fresco y de la libertad que siempre había sentido al volar una cometa, Bella se llevó a Reneesme a comprar juegos en la Tienda de la Magia y antes de que Alec llegara, ya habían practicado varios trucos para enseñárselos a Edward por la tarde.

El asistente personal de Edward parecía nervioso esa tarde y Bella creyó que intuía lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward el día anterior.

Cuando se llevó a Reneesme, agradeció poder disfrutar de un poco de descanso. Se relajó con un largo y sensual baño, y luego se vistió con mucho cuidado.

Se había puesto un seductor y sencillo vestido negro y se estaba preguntando con nerviosismo si no sería demasiado ajustado o demasiado corto cuando escuchó unas carcajadas que anunciaban la llegada de Edward con Reneesme.

«Idiota», pensó al mirarse en el espejo.

Se quedó mirándose sorprendida de lo mucho que resaltaba su figura un vestido de buen corte. ¿O sería porque Edward estaba esperando allí fuera? Sonrió. ¿Qué más daba? Aquella podría ser una noche inolvidable, suponiendo que él no estuviera agotado.

Inspirando para tranquilizarse, salió y quedó encantada por la reacción de Edward, que se acercó a ella y le dio los tres besos al estilo italiano susurrándole al oído con picardía.

— ¡Desde luego, sabes cómo seducir a un hombre!

— ¿Quién, yo? —Preguntó con inocencia antes de mirar a Reneesme —. Creo que hay un mago esperando por nosotros.

La niña salió corriendo a buscar el juego de magia y lo posó con solemnidad en la mesa. Entonces, se mordió la lengua con concentración y empezó la rutina que había ensayado con tanto esmero.

Orgullosa, Bella reconoció que su hija era muy inteligente. Estaba haciendo una buena actuación y las lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos al ver cómo se sacaba pañuelos de la boca con estudiadas florituras mientras su padre abría la boca asombrado.

Aquel sería un día que atesoraría para el resto de su vida. Después de volar la cometa, Reneesme le había dejado por primera vez que le diera la mano. Habían almorzado juntas y se habían reído con la complicidad de traviesas colegialas al ensayar los trucos.

Al recordarlo, sintió el pecho atenazado como si estuviera tan lleno de amor que pudiera explotar. Estaba de nuevo con las dos personas a las que más adoraba. Sonrió con orgullo y lanzó un suspiro.

Pero no pasó inadvertido. Edward se había levantado para aplaudir con entusiasmo, la maga hizo sus reverencias al público y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, que la abrazó con fuerza. Bella se sonó la nariz y comentó que debía haber pillado un resfriado.

Después, Edward leyó un cuento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija. Bella permaneció sentada mirándolos con adoración y una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Aquellas dos personas tenían la llave de su felicidad.

— ¿Quieres acostarte más tarde esta noche dulzura? —preguntó Edward apartando un rizo de la cara de Reneesme —. Voy salir. He pensado que Tello podría quedarse contigo. Podéis jugar a las Serpientes y las Escaleras y ver alguna película de vídeo. ¿Sí?

Ella pareció sombría.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño. Creo que Tello iba a traer tarta de chocolate. ¿Crees que te invitará a un poco?

Reneesme se iluminó y salió a llamar a Alec por el teléfono interno. Edward sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

—Se la chantajea con mucha facilidad por el estómago. ¡Espero que no lo descubra ningún jovencito hasta que tenga dieciséis años!

Bella se rió.

—Todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso —dijo Bella pensando en los años que se extendían por delante, cargados de colegio y fiestas, viajes al extranjero, meriendas, paseos y celebraciones juntos...

— ¿Bella?

Ella se sonrojó. Edward había estado diciendo algo y ella no se había enterado de una sola palabra.

—Perdona. Estaba soñando despierta.

—He dicho que había reservado una mesa para que cenemos en Le Gavroche y después pensaba que fuéramos al Annabel's.

— ¡Maravilloso! —gritó ella—. ¿Estaré bien con esto? —preguntó con ansiedad señalando el vestido.

—Es embrujador —masculló él con satisfacción—. Pararás el tráfico.

—Entonces me lo agradecerán los peatones.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero no me parará a mí.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó ella con un guiño.

Fiel a su palabra, Edward apenas pudo apartar las manos de ella en el taxi y Bella se preguntó si llegaría con las costuras intactas. Vibrante de felicidad, entró en el famoso restaurante decidida a disfrutar de cada instante sensual de la comida y de la evidente ansiedad de Edward por llevarla a casa y seducirla.

Cuando entraron en la pista de baile del club más tarde, Edward la atrajo contra su cuerpo como si no quisiera que se separara nunca más de él. Su boca estaba en su pelo, en el lóbulo de su oreja, moviéndose hacia el cuello y Bella se pegó a él entre una bruma de felicidad. Aquello era la perfección. El mejor día de su vida.

—Vamos a volver —susurró él con voz ronca—. No creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo. Si no me dices que sí, te juro que te sacaré a rastras y te tomaré contra la primera pared que encontremos.

Bella se sintió como líquido en sus manos. Embriagada de amor, sólo pudo asentir. En el taxi, Edward se lanzó sobre ella de nuevo y la besó hasta dejarla jadeante. Arrojando con descuido el dinero al conductor, Edward salió corriendo los escalones de hotel con ella de la mano para entrar corriendo ante los atónitos ojos del portero. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, sin preámbulos, la despojó de las bragas y la atormentó con sus caricias hasta hacerla casi explotar. Tardó mucho en apretar el botón y para cuando llegaron, ella estaba en sus brazos deslizando la pierna por su muslo y con la mente y el cuerpo completamente embriagados por sus insistentes caricias.

Antes de entrar en la _suite_, se estiraron la ropa e intentaron calmar la respiración. Edward habló brevemente con Alec, que parecía extrañamente tenso mientras que Bella se sonrojaba y se retiraba turbada a su habitación. Escuchó a Edward despedirse antes de ir a ver cómo estaba Reneesme.

Bella se quedó mirando a la puerta con los ojos brillantes. Edward entró y lo vio despojarse de la americana y aflojarse la corbata. Sin mirarla, avanzó hacia ella y con torpeza, le desabrochó la cremallera.

Y entonces, mientras ella seguía allí de pie temblando, la levantó en brazos. Como si supiera lo que él deseaba, Bella enroscó las piernas desnudas alrededor de su cintura y lanzó un ronco gemido apoyándose contra la pared.

—Pienso hacerte el amor con tanta pasión que no lo olvidarás en el resto de tu vida.

Ella se estremeció y lo dejó alzarla sobre él, y se apoyó en sus hombros para que el movimiento fuera suave, dulce e irresistible. Adoraba a aquel hombre; adoraba su pasión, su ansia por ella, cómo la abrazaba con fuerza, la forma en que había hablado y reído toda la tarde como si fueran viejo amigos...

Amigos, pensó con la cabeza balanceándose cuando el ritmo de sus cuerpos se aceleró y los senos se le empañaron de transpiración. Amigos y amantes...

Bella lanzó un grito medio muerta de placer. Los ojos se le humedecieron de lágrimas y cuando apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello de Edward, sintió el sabor salado. Alzó la mirada y vio que sus pestañas también estaban brillantes y que había un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —murmuró con un tembloroso suspiro.

Pero él tenía otras ideas y la llevó a la cama. Le hizo el amor una y otra vez, seduciéndola con una implacable insistencia hasta que ella tuvo que suplicarle que la aliviara. Bella empezó a perder todo sentido de la realidad, todo su ser concentrado sólo en el aroma y sabor de él bajo ella, sobre ella, a su lado, pero siempre dentro de ella...

«Me está demostrando lo mucho que me necesita», pensó en un raro momento de lucidez.

Desde ese momento, abandonó todo pensamiento consciente y se entregó por completo a él hasta que los dos cayeron exhaustos y se durmieron uno en los brazos del otro.

Quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews y alertas que han agregado. Espero que les guste un pequeño review para saber su opinión, me encantaría saber.


	7. Descubrimientos

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.**

**Siento Mucho el que haya tardado en la actualización, pero la Universidad no deja tiempo. Aquí el capítulo prometido.**

**Happy New Year 2012. Reviews si les gusto  
><strong>

Edward salió adormilado de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana para poder escapar del escenario de su traición final.

No se permitió dirigir la mirada atrás para no demostrar debilidad.

Con brutalidad cerró su mente a lo que había hecho y permitió que el agua fría de la ducha lo castigara y despertara al mismo tiempo.

¡Dios! ¡Tenía un aspecto horrible! Los ojos apagados, las mejillas hundidas, la barba densa...

Con manos temblorosas, consiguió afeitarse y vestirse con las extremidades más pesadas a cada momento como si quisieran evitar que llevara a cabo su venganza.

Pero ella se lo merecía. Había hecho daño a su hija, había visto su riqueza y la perseguía y a él también, porque formaba parte del mismo paquete. Edward había notado la mirada avariciosa de sus ojos cuando habían entrado en el hotel y más tarde en el restaurante y había hecho demasiados comentarios como para indicar que seguía siendo una chica materialista.

Enfadado, se puso la americana. No era de sorprender. Ella vivía en la penuria, parecía ser y había sido criada en un nido de lujo. Era natural que lo quisiera de nuevo. Pero no pensaba ser él el que se lo diera para recibir como pago su cuerpo.

Le temblaron las manos. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo violento, golpear la pared con los puños, destrozar la habitación o algo así. Con el estómago revuelto, recogió las bolsas que el fiel Donatello había preparado mientras cenaban.

Se detuvo en medio de la habitación de su hija. Reneesme estaba de espaldas y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver lo vulnerable que parecía. Lo único que quería era protegerla de los sufrimientos. Tendría que recordarlo siempre. La niña ya tenía bastantes problemas emocionales sin necesidad de una cazafortunas como madre. Además, a pesar de haberse divertido los dos días anteriores, Reneesme no tenía el menor interés en su madre. Bella nunca había recibido abrazos, ni afecto ni miradas amorosas de su hija.

Había hecho lo correcto. Bella nunca sería una buena influencia para su hija, pero apretó la mandíbula al pensar en el poder diabólico que ejercía sobre él. Ningún hombre debía desear a una mujer tanto como para olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Edward apretó los puños y bebió un vaso de agua antes de ir a despertar a Reneesme. Se inclinó y le acarició el pelo antes de darle la vuelta con delicadeza.

—Vamos. _Andiamo_ —susurró.

Como una muñeca de trapo, ella se dejó desvestir abriendo y cerrando los párpados.

—Nos vamos a casa—dijo con suavidad.

Reneesme abrió los ojos con desmayo.

¡No! —gritó de repente— .¡No, no! ¡Papá!

—Sss. Silencio.

Asombrado por su reacción y agotado, Edward fue incapaz de detenerla cuando saltó de la cama gritando como una posesa:

¡ Bella!

Bella escuchó la conmoción y saltó de la cama.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Reneesme! ¡ya voy! —gritó envolviéndose en la sábana y agarrando lo primero que encontró, la lamparilla, como arma defensiva.

Pero cuando llegó al salón se detuvo en seco.

¡ Edward!

Él parecía pegado al suelo mirando con impotencia a Reneesme, que lloraba histérica desde el otro lado de la mesa. Le sorprendió encontrarlos a los dos vestidos y miró al reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Con la cara pálida, Edward contestó con voz ronca.

—No quiere irse.

—¿Irse?

—A casa.

Bella intentó entender. ¿Por qué iba Reneesme a preocuparse por volver a casa cuando le quedaban aún unos cuantos días?

—¿Y por qué no quiere?

—¡No lo sé! —bramó Edward con desesperación—. Quizá la haya despertado con demasiada brusquedad.

Bella reconoció la impotencia y desesperación en su voz. Las cosas iban mal. Si Edward no podía calmar a su hija, nadie podría.

A juzgar por su tono de voz, Edward estaba intentando convencer a Reneesme para que lo escuchara y le pareció escuchar la palabra avión.

—¿Es del avión de lo que tiene miedo?

Edward le dirigió una mirada de enfado como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido. Algo iba muy mal. Inspirando observó a Reneesme sollozar, agitar la cabeza ante todo lo que su padre decía y apartarse cada vez que se le acercaba como un animal acosado.

A Bella se le heló el corazón. Aquello era puro terror. El miedo brillaba bajo las largas pestañas de Reneesme y le hacía temblar.

—¡ Reneesme! —gritó en voz alta interrumpiendo las súplicas de Edward —. Nos quedan cinco días más. No volverás a casa hasta el jueves.

La niña señaló la puerta con el labio tembloroso. Bella se dio la vuelta y el cuerpo se le quedó helado. Tardó un momento en asimilarlo.

El equipaje estaba al lado de la puerta. Pero no podía ser. Edward y ella estaban locos el uno por el otro y ella y Reneesme se estaban haciendo amigas.

Se le derramo una lágrima que se secó con brusquedad mientras oía a Edward asegurarle a su hija que la protegería de lo que fuera que la asustara. Poco a poco, eso pareció aplacar a Reneesme que se acercó despacio a su padre hasta arrojarse a sus brazos y enterrar la cara en su cuello. Edward lanzó un gemido de alivio y a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Edward no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Reneesme no quisiera volver con él a casa. Abrazándola, empezó a maldecir a Bella para sus adentros. Donatello siempre había estado seguro de que a la niña no le caía bien Bella y él siempre había confiado en su juicio.

Cuando alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente, Bella sintió una punzada de dolor al ver el cambio que se había operado en él. Tenía una expresión tan dura e implacable que casi la asustó. Entonces supo que no había error posible. Iba a haberse ido sin despedirse.

Aturdida lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando consiguió hacer acopio de fuerzas, balbuceó:

—¿Os... os vais hoy?

—Ahora.

—¡Oh Dios! —murmuró con desmayo antes de desplomarse como un trapo en el sofá.

—La habitación está pagada hasta el medio día. Vete antes de esa hora.

—¡Pero... dijiste que tenía una semana! —protestó con debilidad.

—Te mentí.

Bella se encogió. Una parte de ella se negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Pero... por qué?

Edward inspiro con fuerza.

—Porque no quiero que Reneesme sufra más daño. Porque cada vez que te visita acaba desequilibrada psicológicamente. Estoy seguro de que afectas a su estabilidad.

—¡Ella me quería esta vez!

—No te vanaglories de eso. Era el menor de dos males. Sólo le quedaba una elección, estar en casa sin mí o salir por ahí contigo. Escogió lo segundo sabiendo que al menos yo estaría aquí por las noches. Esta vez he dejado que se saliera con la suya porque sabía que podía vigilarte y saber cómo la tratabas. Pero no te la enviaré nunca más. Haces aflorar demasiadas emociones negativas en ella. Se acabó, Bella. Mi hija es demasiado preciosa como para que juegues con ella o la ignores cuando te apetece.

Su cara no mostraba compasión y mientras ella empezaba a asimilar lo que estaba diciendo, él abrazó más a la niña como para protegerla del diablo y Bella tembló al notar lo mucho que la odiaba. Deseó darle puñetazos, pero eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

—¡Podría haberla hecho feliz esta semana! Podría haberse asentado más en cuanto hubiéramos...

—¿No te estás olvidando de algo? Estabas dispuesta a abandonarla para siempre hasta que viste la oportunidad de vivir una vida de lujo de nuevo —la cara se le contorsionó—. Ya sé lo que habías planeado. Decidiste usarla como una escalera para llegar hasta mí y el tipo de vida que yo podría darte.

—¡Eso es absolutamente mentira! —gimió ella horrorizada.

—¿Lo ves? No soy yo el único que ha llegado a esa conclusión — Edward arqueó los labios con gesto de desdén—. Donatello tiene también sus impresiones. Me dijo que no confiara en ti.

—¡Estáis los dos equivocados! Estaba encantada de estar con Reneesme.

—Escondes bien tus sentimientos.

Bella se quedó en silencio. Ella no le había desvelado sus sentimientos. Su cautela la estaba condenando. No iba a escucharla. Ya estaba decidido.

—Has usado a Reneesme para tus propios propósitos —dijo Edward con frialdad—. Y eso es imperdonable. Ella necesita seguridad y continuidad y yo sería un fracaso como padre si no se lo diera. ¡Debes entenderlo, Bella! ¡Esto es por la salud de Reneesme! Tengo derecho a anteponerla a todo. Ésta es la última vez que la verás.

—¡ Edward! —murmuró ella abatida—. ¡Es mi bebé! Mi pequeña. No puedes...

Algo contorsionó sus rasgos. Las lágrimas la ahogaron y la fuerza se le escapó de las piernas.

—¡Esto no es legal!

—Pronto lo será —dijo él temblando con rabia con-tenida—. En cuanto denuncie tu comportamiento...

—¿Por las clases de arte? ¡Eso no es justo, Edward!

—Entiende esto. Haré lo que haga falta para proteger a mi hija y usaré los medios que tenga que usar.

—¡Y yo lucharé contra ti hasta el final!

Pero tenía el corazón helado. Él tenía dinero y abogados buenos de su parte y ella era la madre distanciada y vivía en otro país. Ella los había abandonado cuando su niña estaba indefensa y la necesitaba. Estaba derrotada y lo sabía.

—No lo pongas peor. Acepta la situación y sigue con tu vida.

¿Qué vida, sin su hija y sin él?, se preguntó sujetándose el estómago con amargura. Aterrorizada de lo que pudiera decir, pero sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó:

—¿Y... cómo te explicas lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

Hubo un largo y terrible silencio en el que Edward no movió ni un músculo de la cara.

—No soy estúpido, Bella. Ya sé que era una entrada para el Cartier de oro y la ropa de diseño y el tipo de vida que abandonaste de forma estúpida. Hasta tú misma lo has admitido.

—¡Nunca! —gimió ella por fin.

—¡Sólo sé agradable! —se burló él imitándola—. ¡Yo haré el resto! Sé que aprenderemos a querernos la una a la otra y mi vida se enriquecerá. ¡Apuesto a que sí! Y tengo las palabras grabadas a fuego porque sabía que algún día las levantaría contra ti.

—¡Yo... estaba hablando de Reneesme! —gritó ella con frustración.

—¡Y un cuerno!

— Edward, has interpretado mal todo lo que te he dicho —había tergiversado todas sus palabras. Aquello era una pesadilla—. Y no puedes negarme una cosa. Hicimos el amor como si no existiera el mañana.

Él enarcó las cejas con desdén.

—Tuvimos sexo. Y no había mañana en lo que a mí respectaba.

—¡No, Edward! —explotó ella incapaz de creer que el instinto la hubiera engañado tanto—. ¡Fue más que eso y tú lo sabes perfectamente!

—¿Más? ¡Sí, fue más que mi venganza final, la forma que elegí para sacarte de mi cabeza. Y ha sido una suerte que haya disfrutado hasta el último minuto.

La habitación empezó a darle vueltas, la violenta pasión de sus palabras lanzó el mensaje brutal con terrible claridad. Bella intentó alcanzar a ciegas una silla y se encontró con el brazo de él. Edward se apartó como si lo hubieran quemado y ella se desplomó en el sofá, donde se encogió como un ovillo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo habías planeado todo! Has estado utilizándome —gritó casi ahogada.

—Sí —contestó él con frialdad—. Como tú misma me utilizaste hasta que dejé de entretenerte. Y ahora voy a dejarte como tú me dejaste a mí. Éste es mi tipo de justicia callejera, Bella. Pero recuerda que fue la tuya antes.

Con el corazón en un puño, Bella lanzó un gemido.

—¡Pero soy totalmente inocente! —susurró.

—¡Tanto como Satanás!

Bella supo que todo se había acabado cuando lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta con Reneesme, pero no podía moverse. Las dos personas a las que más amaba en el mundo se habían ido.

Era un bastardo. Un bastardo ruin y cruel. Inundada de furia, se levantó, recogió la ropa con la que había llegado y entre maldiciones, arrastró su cuerpo tembloroso. Lo demás lo dejó todo. No quería recuerdos de aquel episodio fantasmal de su vida.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la ventana. Tenía que verlos por última vez. Apoyándose en el alféizar, pudo ver el Bentley aparcado. Donatello estaba cargando las maletas y Reneesme estaba corriendo sola.

Bella inspiró con tos ojos sombríos de preocupación. ¡ Reneesme había empezado a golpear a Donatello con sus pequeños puños! Edward salió de repente del hotel metiéndose la cartera en el bolsillo para levantar a su hija histérica en brazos.

Bella observó cómo se alejaban pálida del susto. La niña estaba seriamente agitada. Su comportamiento era tan contradictorio que no tenía sentido. A menos...

Contuvo el grito con la mano, negándose a pensar lo impensable. Donatello quería a Reneesme. No podía ser él quien...

—¡Oh, Dios!—murmuró con impotencia.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podría descansar nunca hasta saber lo que le pasaba a su hija. ¡Dios bendito, tenía la cabeza tan confusa! Se paseó como un león enjaulado. Con las manos temblorosas, puso el dinero que Edward le había dejado en un sobre y se lo dio al portero. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo empezó a caminar. Poco a poco sus pasos se aceleraron y sin pensar en la oscuridad ni en los posibles peligros, se metió por las oscuras calles londinenses corriendo como para escapar del miedo por la seguridad de Reneesme.

Y durante la carrera, como un animal aterrorizado, quemó toda la frustración, el miedo y la furia hasta parar jadeante y desplomarse en un banco.

De repente sintió una extraña calma y con ella la claridad mental.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Lo que quisiera. Luchar contra Edward, defender sus derechos, ayudar a Reneesme. No volvería a ser su víctima de nuevo.

Y aquello significaba aceptar que Edward no la había amado nunca. Pero su hija la necesitaba con urgencia. Y esa vez no podía fallarla.

Reneesme estaba terriblemente asustada por algo o alguien y Edward parecía incapaz de verlo. La solución era evidente. Tendría que ir a Capri.

En dos días, ya se había despedido temporalmente del trabajo y había comprado un billete para Nápoles.

El taxista la paró frente a la terminal del ferry. A pesar del tamaño de los muelles y de la falta de señalización, consiguió llegar al punto de salida de los barcos para Capri.

El sol le calentaba la espalda mientras esperaba a que desembarcaran los pasajeros del enorme ferry. Al rato, estaba entrando entre un grupo de bulliciosos italianos mientras que los turistas americanos y europeos esperaban a la cola mirando alarmados un comportamiento tan desordenado. Ella sonrió con debilidad. Cuando había estado en Roma... El precioso barco avanzó silencioso. La gente charlaba excitada, los teléfonos móviles sonaban y un hombre cantaba contento con voz de tenor. Se relajó al observar el cálido afecto que manifestaban los italianos, su capacidad para la felicidad y la pasión.

Quizá, musitó, Edward se hubiera sentido fuera de lugar en Inglaterra. Allí, el paisaje era tan dramático que las respuestas emocionales ante la vida parecían apropiadas.

Y ella se moría por soltar sus propias emociones en vez de encerrarlas en su pecho. Se moría por amar sin inhibiciones, por dar el corazón y ser amada a cambio. Suspiró. No era tanto pedir, pero tendría que contentarse con solucionar los problemas de Reneesme.

En la calima veraniega empezó a alzarse cada vez más alta la isla de Capri sobre el mar azul turquesa. El pulso se le aceleró. Con ansiedad contempló los acantilados y los edificios del siglo dieciocho apiñándose en la colina central. A sus pies, el puerto estaba lleno de lujosos yates y las casas estaban pintadas de alegres colores, con plantas y terrazas ajardinadas.

—_Bellísima_, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

—Preciosa —admitió dirigiendo una mirada amistosa al joven italiano de ojos oscuros.

—Tiberio, el emperador romano —le explicó el joven—, vivía aquí.

—¡Qué suerte!

—Y arrojaba a los enemigos por el acantilado ¡Trescientos metros sobre el mar!

Bella se estremeció. ¡Aquella tierra estaba plagada de hombres apasionados e implacables!

Quizá... quizá ella pudiera vivir allí. Si había sido lo bastante buena para Tiberio... Los ojos le brillaron mientras dejaba que la brisa le acariciara la cara.

Era una locura, pero no algo imposible con su estado de ánimo. Se sentía invencible. ¡Y podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana! En una isla tan pequeña, Edward no podría evitar que viera a su hija. Sería maravilloso...

—Permítame.

—¿Sí! ¡Ah, gracias! —le dijo al italiano que se había agachado a recoger su maleta.

—¿De vacaciones? —le preguntó mientras bajaban la escalerilla.

—De trabajo —contestó ella con firmeza.

—¿La llevo hasta el hotel?

—No, gracias.

El hombre le estrechó la mano y se la llevó después a los labios mirándola con ojos apasionados.

—Adiós —dijo ella con intensidad.

Él se rió.

—Nos veremos de nuevo —murmuró antes irse deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo.

A Bella no le molestaron sus avances. Los hombres siempre le hacían lo mismo. Contenta se sentó bajo una sombrilla agitando sus largas piernas y atacando los huevos con bacon hambrienta. Los turistas bullían a su alrededor, subiendo y bajando de los pequeños barcos atracados para ver la Gruta Azul o embarcando en las lanchas rápidas hacia Nápoles o Sorrento.

Idílico. El pulso se le aceleró y se quedó muy quieta imaginándose allí trabajando de guía, de camarera o de vendedora en una de las múltiples tiendas.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia el sol un poco más feliz.

En su oficina del muelle de Marina Grande, Edward estaba apretando el respaldo de su sillón en un esfuerzo por contener el enfado. ¡Allí la tenía de nuevo! Con el descaro y arrogancia de saber el efecto que producía a los hombres.

Había salido de uno de sus barcos con un corpiño ajustado y una minifalda vaquera, emanando sensualidad y con un buitre a sus talones al que había despedido en cuanto había tocado tierra.

Parecía... serena. Y eso lo enojaba. Si le hubiera importado algo Reneesme o él, hubiera quedado devastada por su abandono. A menos que creyera que le podía hacer cambiar de idea con facilidad con una de aquellas miradas sensuales suyas.

Bueno, ella no era la que había estado despierta incontables noches para tranquilizar a la niña de sus pesadillas.

Cansado, enfadado y extrañado por la increíble testarudez de Bella, soltó el respaldo y se dirigió a donde ella estaba.

El sol estaba iluminando las delicadas facciones de su cara y le convertía el pelo en oro. Edward se detuvo y se quitó las gafas de sol para poder admirar su belleza. Adoraba el largo arco de su cuello, la forma de su barbilla, la lujuria de sus labios entreabiertos. El cuerpo le vibró.

Estirada con languidez bajo el sol del medio día, los senos le pujaban contra la lycra ajustada del corpiño y Edward tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodearle la cintura con las manos y deslizarías por aquellas maravillosas curvas.

Podía sentirla, en sus dedos, en su piel y en sus entrañas. Su mente ya estaba traicionando a su cuerpo excitándolo más de lo que podía permitirse.

En vez de acercarse a ella con calma, se encontró enfurecido por lo que le estaba haciendo. Y se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de abandonarse a su deseo hasta que se agotara. Entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso y evitar su mala influencia sobre Reneesme?

De una forma extraña, Bella sintió que Edward se estaba acercando aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados y todos sus sentidos se alertaron al instante ante el campo magnético que emanaba de él. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el valor.

—¡Eres una insistente pequeña bruja!

Para enojarlo, Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, lo miró y los cerró.

—Hum...

Edward estaba furioso y, sin embargo, el corazón le había dado un vuelco al verlo tan elegante y sexy.

—¿Es que no tienes nada de orgullo? —preguntó él con frialdad.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, lo miró con expresión solemne.

—Mucho —replicó—. Para ser completamente sincera, después de lo que me dijiste nunca hubiera vuelto a verte si no hubiera sido por Reneesme.

Cuando él lanzó un largo suspiro, Bella notó sus profundas ojeras. También parecía más delgado. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Serían preocupaciones de negocios? ¿O sólo estaba preocupado porque corrompiera a su hija?

—Es por el bien de Reneesme por lo que debes darte la vuelta y volver a tu casa. Bella, no me importa lo que estés haciendo aquí, pero la niña ha estado imposible desde que hemos vuelto de Londres.

—¡Por eso he venido! —gritó olvidando su propia hostilidad—. Algo la tiene asustada, Edward.

—Sí. Sucede lo mismo cada vez que te ve. La alteras psicológicamente.

Bella alzó la barbilla con determinación y apretó los puños sobre el regazo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Es otra cosa y te lo demostraré —dijo con obstinación—. No puedes detenerme. Tengo derecho a estar aquí si quiero.

El frunció el ceño con gesto de frustración.

—Aparte de atarte y meterte en un barco, poco puedo hacer. Pero te arriesgas a hacerle daño.

—No, Edward. Si creyera eso, me hubiera mantenido alejada. He gastado todos mis ahorros para venir aquí porque sé lo que vi: a una niña pequeña aterrorizada que necesita ayuda. Y pretendo averiguar qué es lo que pasa. Ahora, si me disculpas... Tengo que buscar mi alojamiento.

—Espera.

La asió por el brazo y la miró a lo más hondo de los ojos. Ella vio una extraña vulnerabilidad en los de él y se suavizó.

—No peleemos por esto. Estoy decidida, Edward. Tú quieres que sea una niña normal y feliz, ¿no?

Él bajó la mano.

—¿Chantaje emocional, Bella?

—Por una vez, trátame como a un ser humano normal y no como a una mentirosa compulsiva.

Bella frunció el ceño y miró al suelo para que no viera que le había herido de nuevo.

Pero él la soltó y le secó la mejilla. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Notando que las lágrimas le estaban empañando los ojos, intentó pasar apresurada por delante de él. Y mientras sacaba la tarjeta del hostal, Edward la detuvo de nuevo y le dio la vuelta con firmeza.

—Estás disgustada—murmuró.

Incapaz de responder y con miedo a arrojarse a sus brazos, solo asintió. Con delicadeza, Edward sacó un pañuelo de seda y le secó las mejillas con cuidado.

—¿Mejor? —murmuró.

—Hum...

—No sé qué hacer contigo, Bella.

«Abrázame fuerte. Bésame hasta que olvide todo lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Y sobre todo, hazme el amor...».

—Déjame hacer lo que quiera —dijo mirándole a los ojos por fin.

El arqueó un poco los labios.

—Siempre lo haces —antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le quito la tarjeta de las manos—. Bueno, ¿dónde te alojas? Te llevaré hasta allí.

—Preferiría ser independiente —replicó ella con rapidez para que no supiera dónde se hospedaba.

—Como quieras.

Su capitulación la sorprendió, pero sonrió y se despidió y cuando se fue, Bella tomó un taxi que trepó hacia las colinas a alarmante velocidad y se detuvo en seguida en una parada.

—¿Villa María?

—No. Es allí —señaló con vaguesa hacia arriba—. Los coches están prohibidos en la ciudad de Capri.

—¿Que no hay coches?

—Puede andar.

—¿Como cuánto?

—Media hora.

Bella se puso pálida, pero salió resuelta. A poca distancia del taxi vio a Edward salir de la terminal del funicular. Le dirigió una mirada burlona, saludó y sonrió contento como si estuviera disfrutando.

Ignorando las tentadoras mesas de los cafés alrededor de la pequeña plaza, Bella examinó el mapa y se metió por un estrecho callejón. El camino enseguida se estrechó hasta acabar en una serie de toscos escalones.

Se sentía ardiendo y agotada, pero siguió avanzando en silencio en la pegajosa tarde porque Edward la estaba siguiendo. Si hubiera estado sola se hubiera detenido a recuperar el aliento, pero él lo podía tomar como debilidad. Y le venía muy bien que pensara que era dura e invencible.

—¿Estás perdida, Bella?—preguntó con simpatía apareciendo a sus talones cuando ella se detuvo por dé-cima vez a estudiar el mapa.

—¡No, desde luego que no! Estoy aquí. Señaló un punto en el mapa con total confianza.

—¡Impresionante! Pero debes estar cansada después del viaje. Déjame que te lleve la maleta.

Ella estaba a punto de rehusar cuando comprendió lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Contenta, le dejó la maleta.

—Nadie me había dicho que esta isla estaba cortada al tráfico —se quejó.

Edward se rió.

—La mayoría de la gente sólo viene a pasar el día. Nunca lo averiguan. ¿Eres tú de las afortunadas?

Bella no dijo nada. Tenía que ahorrar aliento y siguió subiendo sin hablar hasta que Edward señaló una abertura a la izquierda de Bella

—Villa María, creo. ¿Tienes cuerdas y crampones?

A ella se le hundió el alma cuando miró a través de la apertura de la pared. La villa parecía colgada al final de unos doscientos escalones que subían por la colina. Estaba casi en lo más alto de la isla. Bella se apoyó contra la pared con desmayo.

La acomodación incluía sólo la cama. Tendría que bajar a la ciudad todas las mañanas a desayunar, para hacer las demás comidas y cada vez que quisiera acercarse a la escuela de Reneesme. Lanzó un gemido. ¡Y tendría que escalar de nuevo la colina al volver!

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí?

—Preferiría el Ritz, pero esto es lo que he reservado. Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo aparentando contento—. Adiós.

Edward esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—No me gustaría que subieras esos escalones sin ayuda.

Y ahora que su partida era inminente, no quería que se fuera.

—Ni a mí tampoco —dijo con una sonrisa.

Agradecida, dejó que la guiara con la mano en la espalda hasta lo alto, donde se desplomó en un banco y dejó que las piernas le temblaran sin ocultarlo.

—Te registraré, ¿quieres?

Bella asintió y le pasó el pasaporte ahorrando aliento y jurándose empezar una estricta dieta cuando empezara a sacar a Reneesme.

—Es bastante primitivo —comentó Edward dudoso cuando salió unos minuto más tarde.

—Es lo único que podía permitirme.

Edward puso cara sombría y empezó a bajar los escalones sin despedirse. Bella deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos. Se sentía terriblemente abandonada y aquel entorno la deprimió aún más.

Habiendo averiguado a qué hora terminaban las escuelas en Capri, se refrescó y sintiéndose mucho mejor, bajó aprisa hacia la villa. Encontró la escuela con facilidad. Cinco minutos más tarde los niños empezaron a salir.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisó a Edward saludando a algunos padres y... el corazón le dio un vuelco. La había visto y se dirigía directamente a ella con la cara sombría.

Así que Bella se adelantó a saludarlo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¡Hola! ¡No te molestes por mí! Me esconderé tras un árbol.

—¿Con esa ropa?

Después de escrutarla de arriba abajo y ver el ajustado corpiño de color lima y la falda corta blanca, tuvo que admitir que no pasaría precisamente desapercibida,

—No he podido encontrar un árbol más grande para esconderme.

A él no pareció divertirle su comentario.

—Preferiría que te fueras. No crees problemas, Bella. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó con irritación—. ¿Decirle hola y adiós? ¿Cómo crees que esto le va a afectar? ¿Es que no te importa en absoluto? ¡Por Dios bendito, piensa en alguien más aparte de en ti misma!

Bella se mordió el labio. Aquello iba muy mal.

—Sólo quería ver cómo se comportaba cuando cree que nadie la está mirando. No sabía que vendrías a buscarla. Pensé que lo haría Donatello o que iría sola ya que vive tan cerca. Esta isla parece segura.

—Y lo es. Tello viene a buscarla a menudo, pero prefiere que venga yo cada vez que puedo. Ya sabes la facilidad con la que se altera y, sin embargo, te vienes a merodear por aquí con alguna loca idea de...

—¡No es ninguna locura! ¡Y pensaba esconderme!

—Bueno, pues hazlo antes de que aparezca. No puedes seguir confundiéndola así...

—¡Mamá!

Edward lanzó un gemido y dijo algo rudo entre dientes. Con cara de culpabilidad, Bella se dio la vuelta hacia Reneesme que avanzaba hacia ellos. Para asombro de Bella, la niña ignoró a Edward y se lanzó corriendo hacia ella con los brazos estirados y una sonrisa radiante. Bella intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Edward y alzó a su hija en brazos con un fuerte abrazo antes de posarla en el suelo de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Edward. Yo no quería...

—¡Esto no puedo creerlo! —susurró.

—¡Está contenta de verme! —dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Me creerás ahora?

—Yo no... no puedo... —frunció el ceño con asombro mientras Reneesme se lanzaba hacia sus amigas—. No tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene si dejas de creer que Reneesme me odia.

—Pensé... —parecía arrepentido—. Estaba intentando hacer lo que fuera mejor para ella.

—Ya lo sé. Quizá podamos empezar de nuevo.

—¡Petra, Miranda! —gritó Reneesme en ese momento.

—¿Qué está diciendo, Edward? —preguntó Bella cuando las dos niñas, un poco mayores que Reneesme, empezaron a reírse.

—Les está diciendo que eres su madre.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo eso? Debe haber más. Las amigas de Reneesme parecen tan raras... casi enfadadas y sombrías.

Edward asintió.

—Quiere que vuelvas paseando con nosotros.

—¡Oh! ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

—Me da igual. Pero si digo que no, yo seré el malo, así que será mejor que vengas con nosotros. Y si eso sirve para que Reneesme duerma bien esta noche, merecerá la pena —ella se sintió bastante feliz.

—Si quieres puedo ponerle droga en el té.

—Sonríe con suavidad. Se acercan sus amigas.

Bella obedeció con expresión radiante cuando Reneesme la tomó de la mano y empezó a dar brincos contenta y hablando sin parar. Intentó también no pensar que parecían una familia de verdad, pero no lo consiguió. Era un momento maravilloso.

Enseguida llegaron a un par de ornamentadas puertas de hierro forjado. Tras ella se veía un camino bordeado de hibiscos rojos, dorados arbustos, y una terraza ajardinada que parecía colgada al borde del acantilado.

Apenas visible entre la vegetación tropical compuesta de bananos y palmeras, aparecía el borde de un tejado que debía ser la villa de Edward.

— Bella —dijo Reneesme con ansiedad cuando se detuvieron en la entrada—. ¿Tú... eres mi mamá?

Ella se quedó paralizada y los ojos de Edward parecían tan apenados como los de ella. Confundida, apretó la manecita de la niña.

—Sí, soy tu mamá, cariño. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Siempre.

A Reneesme se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

¡Y vivirás con Reneesme y con papá? —preguntó con voz trémula y la habilidad de los niños de hacer la pregunta más embarazosa posible.

Bella sintió que Edward se ponía rígido. Aquello eran tierras movedizas. Intentando poner una sonrisa animada y desenfadada, dijo con suavidad:

—Tengo otro sitio donde vivir. Ahí arriba.

Reneesme se zafó de la mano de Bella, rompió a llorar y abrió la puerta con tal violencia que dio un fuerte golpe. Y antes de que la pudieran detener, ya estaba corriendo hacia la casa.

Edward tenía una mirada agónica, como si todas sus esperanzas hubieran caído por tierra.

¿Ves lo que pasa cuando apareces? ¡La confundes! Esto no lo has meditado con cuidado. ¡No funcionará, Bella! —dijo antes de seguir a su hija—. ¡Será mejor que te mantengas alejada! ¡De los dos!


	8. ¿Oportunidad?

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.**

**Reviews si les gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia favorito. Bonita Noche.**

TEMBLOROSA y disgustada, Bella se sentó en murete de la villa deseando haber manejado la situación con más habilidad. Debería haber imaginado que Reneesme sacaría conclusiones. ¡Pobre pequeña! Como la mayoría de los niños, quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos.

Intentó concentrarse. Algo, entre los muchos detalles que conocía, debía explicar el peculiar comportamiento de su hija.

Estaba claro que quería una madre. Y quería que sus amigas supieran que la tenía. Quizá se tratara de eso, pensó. Reneesme se sentía diferente y, como la mayoría de los niños, sólo quería ser normal.

Su primera tarea sería averiguar si se trataba de eso, pero la observaría con más discreción en el futuro. Y evitaría a Edward como a la peste.

Durante los días siguientes consiguió esconderse sin ser vista fuera de la escuela. Todas las veces fue a recogerla Alec; se agachaba para besarla en las dos mejillas, antes de alzarla sobre sus anchos hombros mientras ella se agarraba con cara de felicidad a su cabeza. Nada raro allí, aparte de la familiaridad de Alec.

Sus anteriores temores por el asistente de Edward se habían evaporado. Había observado lo suficiente como para saber que aquellas muestras de afecto no eran raras en Italia. Alec sólo demostraba su cariño.

Evitar a Edward resultó más difícil de lo que había previsto. Parecía que salía a cenar por Capri todas las noches y siempre acompañado por una bella mujer, elegantemente vestida.

Deseó poder tener ella trajes bonitos, pero con un suspiro pensó que Edward no la trataría por ello de forma diferente. Para él ella era barata. Y sin embargo le disgustaba que pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de otras mujeres. Despreciaba sus celos. Era algo a lo que tendría que enfrentarse si se quedaba a vivir en Capri. El estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo soportaría si ella y Edward se divorciaran y no dejara de tropezarse con él y con su familia?

Bella se puso pálida y con las manos temblorosas apartó la pizza a medio comer. ¿Cómo afectaría aquello a Reneesme? Se sentiría más insegura que nunca. ¡Edward no podía hacerle eso a su hija! Los ojos se le abrieron de horror. Y además tendría otros hijos a los que querría.

—Señora. ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó preocupado el camarero.

—Sí, gracias.

Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, dejó una propina que no se podía permitir y salió apresurada a la Vía Romana.

Esa tarde, decidió, necesitaría una copa y sentirse rodeada de gente. Aturdida, caminó hasta la plazoleta. Era pronto, las ocho y media y cenaba tarde como la mayoría de los italianos, así que le quedaba una hora antes de que apareciera.

Encontró una mesa y se sentó para calmar su mente agitada. Algunos hombres la miraron, otros coquetearon y dos hasta se acercaron a ella, pero les dirigió su mirada más fría y se desvanecieron en busca de una compañía más amistosa.

— ¡Ah, hola!

Alguien le estaba alzando la mano y besándosela. Indignada, la retiró sin mirar asegurándose de enseñar bien su anillo de casada.

—Adiós.

La amistosa carcajada le resultó conocida. ¡Era el hombre que le había llevado el equipaje! Ya había apartado una silla y se estaba sentando a su lado pidiendo un coñac antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Parecía que las mujeres casadas no suponían ningún obstáculo para él. Frunció el ceño.

—Eres muy bonita para hacer eso —murmuró con la cara muy cerca de la de ella.

En ese momento Bella deseó haberse levantado de forma brusca y haberse ido porque Edward estaba pasando por enfrente con una acompañante con sus ojos negros cargados de furia al ver la situación.

Bella se quedó mirando a sus espaldas abatida. Aquello no podía continuar, pensó un momento después al subir hacia Villa María. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por él y desear que pensara bien de ella.

Esa noche permaneció desvelada largo tiempo diciéndose que conseguiría vivir en Capri sin que le importara con cuantas mujeres saliera Edward. Pero después de una hora desistió. ¡Claro que le importaba! Estaba enamorada de él, era así de simple.

Entonces pensó en como se había puesto él cuando había creído que Cyril y ella eran amantes. ¿Podrían ser celos?

Recordó algo que había leído en una revista. La apatía y no el odio era lo opuesto al amor. El odio era amor distorsionado. Y Edward sentía de forma apasionada todo lo de ella, eso era lo que le decía el instinto. Pero... ¿y si estaba equivocada?

Se sentiría humillada de nuevo... Y sin embargo parecía la mejor alternativa a no saber nunca si habría acertado, si podría haber intentado reconquistarlo y verlo siempre por Capri con una belleza a su lado.

¡Maldita sea! —murmuró irritada—. ¡Él me quiere! ¡Lo sé!

Demasiado agitada para dormir, se levantó por fin de la cama a las seis y se duchó antes de ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Bajó hasta Punta Tragara y contempló los farallones: tres extraordinarias rocas que se erigían sobre el oscuro mar.

Mientras admiraba en silencio la belleza del Mediterráneo al amanecer, se prometió que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir su propia felicidad, la de Edward y la de Reneesme.

Absorta en sus pensamientos vagó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que las carcajadas de unos niños le hicieron darse cuenta de que se encontraba muy cerca de la escuela de Reneesme.

Durante un momento, permaneció parcialmente oculta por la casa observando a los niños con una sonrisa afectuosa. Alec llegó con Reneesme, la besó y la despidió. Bella frunció el ceño al ver cómo su hija se aferraba a él aunque Tello le dio un suave empujón y la hizo entrar.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Su hija se agarró a los barrotes de la verja con cara de abatimiento. Entonces sucedió algo que hizo que Bella se quedara petrificada.

Petra y Miranda corrieron hacia su hija y empezaron a gritarle y acosarla. Entonces una de ellas le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó ella horrorizada.

Bella salió corriendo rabiosa hacia las niñas, agarró a Reneesme y protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, gritó:

— ¡No hagáis daño a mi niña! —aunque ninguna de ellas la entendía—. ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer esto? Ella es más pequeña que vosotras. ¡Dejadla en paz! Si os volvéis a atrever...

Las niñas salieron corriendo entre gritos. Bella se calmó un poco y volvió la atención hacia Reneesme, abrazándola y acariciándola con ternura.

—Está bien, cariño. Ya ha pasado. Sss. No volverá a ocurrir de nuevo. Iremos a ver tu profesora —dijo temblando como una hoja.

Y entonces entendió por qué su hija había tenido aquellas salvajes reacciones. Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas mezclándose con las de Reneesme.

—Vamos a casa —murmuró Reneesme contra su camiseta.

—Sí —Bella decidió que Edward debía manejar aquel asunto—. Ella no hablaba suficiente italiano como para hacerlo—. Vamos a buscar a tu papá.

A punto de llorar en todo momento, Bella recorrió el camino hacia la villa con su hija en brazos y entró sin molestarse en llamar.

— ¡Edward! Edward, ¿estás en casa?

Edward oyó la voz de Bella mientras leía los periódicos en la terraza y dio un respingo de asombro. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es que no podía dejarlo en paz? Salió hacia el recibidor preparado para la confrontación.

— ¿Qué diab...? —Se enfureció al ver a Reneesme en sus brazos cuando debería estar en la escuela—. Déjala en el suelo. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— ¡Rescatándola! —Bella entró en la sala de dibujo y se sentó con Reneesme en su regazo—. Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento —dijo con voz excitada.

Pero Edward notó que había estado llorando y que le temblaban las manos.

— ¿Qué?

—Reneesme ha estado siendo maltratada. Habla con ella y pregúntaselo. Y después debes ir a la escuela y decirles que esto debe acabar —gritó Bella con histerismo.

— ¿Maltratada? —repitió con la garganta atenazada de horror.

—Por dos niñas, Petra y Miranda —Edward observó los dedos temblorosos de Bella acariciando el pelo de Reneesme—. Las vi pegarle y creo que se trataba de algo de mí porque oí la palabra mamá. Averigua lo que le dijeron. Y le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago. Creo que ya le han pegado antes. Tenía un moratón en la espalda cuando vino a Londres...

— ¡Oh, Dios! Reneesme, Reneesme, cariño.

Edward se sentó en el suelo y su hija subió sobre él ayudada por Bella. Con ternura abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija y se maldijo por haber estado tan ciego.

—Tenía todos los síntomas —dijo él al pensar en las pruebas con alarmante claridad—. Tenía dolor de estómago todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela y prefirió ir a Inglaterra para no tener que ir. Y cuando... cuando le dije que nos volvíamos a Capri...

—Se puso histérica —terminó Bella temblorosa.

— ¡Dios, he sido tan estúpido!

Reneesme lo besó una y otra vez como para perdonarlo, pero él no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué tipo de padre soy? Se supone que debo protegerla de todo daño. ¡Y la he fallado!

—Creo... que estabas seguro de que su alteración tenía que ver conmigo.

Edward limpió la cara tiznada de Reneesme. Sí. Bella tenía razón. Había estado tan seguro de que la culpa era de su madre que se había negado a contemplar nada más. ¡Pobre pequeña! ¿Cómo podría perdonarse a sí mismo?

—Cuéntame le de esas niñas malas —le dijo en voz baja.

—Me iré —susurró Bella.

Bella parecía atemorizada. Edward pensó que debía ser por haber visto lo que le había pasado a su hija, pero entonces recordó las terribles historias que le había contado de los maltratos que había sufrido de pequeña.

—Quédate —dijo con suavidad—. Reneesme te necesita. Y tú me necesitas a mí.

Su mirada de agradecimiento lo dijo todo. Ella estaba reviviendo su propio tormento a manos de aquellas dos pequeñas malvadas. Sintiendo rabia, Edward apremió a Reneesme a que le contara la historia, pero la niña parecía más preocupada por el malestar de su madre.

— ¡No, mamá! —protestó para levantarse del regazo de Edward, acercarse a su madre y darle palmadas de consuelo en las rodillas.

Ver a Reneesme mostrar amor hacia Bella le atenazó el corazón. Al ver que a Reneesme le alteraba más el disgusto de su madre que su propio malestar, Edward intentó explicarle.

—A Bella también la maltrataron de pequeña los chicos de la escuela porque era diferente. Ella sabe mejor que nadie por lo que has pasado.

—Lo siento —dijo Reneesme en inglés.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ser tú la que lo hayas descubierto. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitar que fueras testigo de eso.

Para su sorpresa, una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella. Con un impulso irresistible, se levantó y se sentó a su lado para acariciarle la mano como un tonto. Reneesme trepó al regazo de su madre y la acarició para calmarla.

Siguieron allí sentados largo rato escuchando la historia de Reneesme a retazos. Parecía que el acoso había empezado por el hecho de que ella no tuviera madre.

Edward sabía lo mucho que le debía estar doliendo a Bella que le recordaran su abandono y sólo sintió compasión por ella. Estaba claro que ahora se preocupaba por Reneesme y le apenaba que su hija hubiera sufrido tanto.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró Bella con adoración a Reneesme—. Sé lo asustada que estabas. Pensabas que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento en una esquina para señalarte, reírse y pegarte. Y pensabas en ello todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Y seguro que te dijeron que si decías algo te pasaría algo horrible.

Edward sintió agradecimiento por Bella. Las dos parecían entenderse. Apretó más la mano de Bella mientras a Reneesme empezaban a caérsele los párpados.

—Échala en el sofá —dijo él con suavidad—. Déjala dormir. Ha pasado unas noches tan malas que debe estar muy cansada.

— ¿Irás a la escuela? —preguntó Bella con ansiedad.

— ¡Oh, sí! —frunció el ceño. Dentro de un momento. Vamos al otro cuarto para no despertarla.

Bajo su mano, sintió que la de ella todavía temblaba. Al llegar a la biblioteca, le alzó la barbilla y vio cómo tenía los ojos empañados y el labio inferior tembloroso.

—Iré dentro de un rato. Estás muy disgustada y no quiero dejarte ahora. Ni a Reneesme.

—Estoy bien.

—No si hay que hacer caso a tu pulso.

Ella se sonrojó de repente y Edward supo que tenía que irse antes de inclinarse y empezar a besarla. No podía creer sentir deseo en un momento como aquél cuando Bella se estaba recuperando de un choque emocional y su hija dormía después de un trauma.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias.

—No necesito que me las des. Saber que Reneesme estará bien es mi mejor recompensa.

—Estaba muy equivocado. Te juzgué muy mal.

—Sí.

Edward sonrió al escuchar sus suaves pasos tras él. Entonces sintió que le ponía la mano en el brazo y se puso tenso con el esfuerzo de no darse la vuelta y apretar la boca contra sus suaves labios rosados.

—Reneesme quería una madre con desesperación.

—Sí. Lo ha intentado con toda chica de la isla por encima de los dieciocho años.

Bella se apartó abatida. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Le estaba diciendo que cualquier mujer serviría. Pues no, pensó enfadada. Ella tenía prioridad para aquel puesto. Y para él.

Entrecerró los ojos ante las dudas que amenazaban la felicidad que debía sentir ahora que los problemas de su hija estaban solucionados. Edward parecía tenso con ella y ni siquiera quería mirarla. ¿Era aquél el comportamiento de un hombre que amara sin saberlo a una mujer? Sintió una profunda tristeza. Quería que Edward la tratara como a un igual, que fuera su amigo así como su amante. Quería que confiaran el uno en el otro. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo creyendo lo que creía de ella?

Y no podía solucionar el problema contándole que lo había dejado porque había sufrido una fuerte depresión. Se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana al mar brillante.

—Reneesme me quiere cerca de ella —dijo sin entonación—. Y pretendo quedarme en Capri. No sé cómo lo haré, pero estoy decidida.

— ¿En Villa María?

Sonaba como si no la quisiera por los alrededores.

—Espero poder encontrar algo mejor. Sólo necesito un trabajo para poder mantenerme. Quizá en una tienda...

—Pero, Bella, ¿sabes lo que cuesta vivir en esta isla?

—Ya he mirado escaparates y sé que es el único trabajo que podré hacer aquí. Y parece que todo el mundo gana mucho dinero.

—No, los costes son astronómicos. Piénsalo, Bella. Todo llega por barco, hasta el cemento. Es un gran esfuerzo vivir aquí y tenemos que pagar por ello.

— ¡Pero no todo el mundo en la isla será rico! Tus sirvientas no ganarán una fortuna, supongo.

—Mucho más que la mayoría, pero ése no es el asunto. Te estás imaginando un futuro de color rosa en el que estarás con Reneesme cuando termines de trabajar. ¿No te has fijado a qué horas cierran las tiendas? A las nueve y media o diez de la noche y la niña ya está dormida para entonces. Es otra locura de las tuyas.

— ¡Pues lo haré porque lo deseo con toda mi alma! Sé que no será fácil, pero debo vivir cerca de ella, Edward. Quiero formar un lazo con mi hija y no podré hacerlo a miles de millas de distancia. ¡Debes entenderlo!

Él no comento nada como ya sabía ella que haría y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a la escuela? Yo me quedaré con Reneesme mientras duerme. Debemos hablar con ella, Edward. Contarle cómo van las cosas entre nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo van?

Bella se sintió tentada de decirle que lo amaba. El cuerpo le gritaba de tensión.

— ¡Dímelo tú!

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron. Bella se encogió ante la fiereza de su mirada y entreabrió los labios con desmayo.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —Preguntó Edward con un brillo peligroso en la mirada antes de empezar a acercarse a ella despacio—. ¿Quieres que lo diga?

—Edward, no tenemos por qué ser enemigos.

Él siguió avanzando y Bella retrocedió hasta una estantería. Él no la amaba. Sus ojos estaban cargados de enfado y deseo. Había cometido un terrible error.

—Enemigos o amantes, Bella. Elige tú.

— ¿Y por qué tiene que ser así?

— ¡No lo sé! Sólo sé que tiene que ser así. No quiero volver a verte nunca... —ella lanzo un gemido y Edward le rozó el labio con el pulgar—, a menos que te tenga en mi cama cada vez que quiera. Eso es lo que siento por ti, Bella. Haz lo que quieras con esa información.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

Había confundido deseo con amor, rabia con pasión. Había pensado que a él le importaba cuando sólo había sentido una pasión volcánica.

Y simplemente no era suficiente. Debía decirle que pensaba hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y que se fuera al infierno.

Todavía seguía allí sentada cuando él regresó de la escuela. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas se fue a la habitación de al lado, donde Edward estaba con Reneesme, todavía dormida.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —contestó él de espaldas.

—Entonces me iré, pero antes...

—No vas a irte. ¡Tienes que quedarte aquí!

— ¡Sabes que no puedo! —dijo mirándolo enfadada—. Quiero que le expliques a Reneesme que tengo que vivir por mi cuenta pero que la quiero. Dile...

—No voy a decirle nada. ¡Tienes que quedarte! — Los ojos de Edward brillaron con fiera obstinación—. ¡He dicho en la escuela que ibas a vivir aquí!

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

—Tenía que hacerlo. Hablé con la profesora y con esas dos niñas. Empecé a explicarles la situación y vi en sus ojos que iban a seguir persiguiendo a Reneesme a menos que creyeran que vives con nosotros como cualquier otra madre. Así que se lo dije. Están buscando una víctima y esa víctima es nuestra hija, ¿es que no te importa?

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa!

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —insistió él—. Por Reneesme. Ella quiere que estés aquí. ¿Es que no ha pasado ya suficiente?

— ¿Y ahora quién está usando el chantaje emocional? —gritó ella desesperada e incapaz de soportar que Reneesme pasara por otro infierno de nuevo.

—Yo, si es lo que hace falta para que entres en razón. Aparenta que todo es normal. Déjala asentarse, que tenga un mes o dos de normalidad.

— ¡No tendría nada de normal!

— ¡Pues aparentaremos que sí!

— ¡No pienso darte la mano ni besarte a las puertas de la escuela por el bien de nadie!

— ¿Y quién te lo ha pedido?

— ¡Ah, te refieres a que aparentemos estar casados sin hablarnos siquiera!

Edward la miró enfadado.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar aquí. Recogerla o llevarla a veces. Puedes tener tu habitación en el ala este y estarás tan independiente como te apetezca. Pero estate con ella en el desayuno y cuando vuelva a casa. ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Sabes que se lo debes!

Le había tocado la fibra sensible. A punto de llorar lo miró sabiendo que no podía negarse. Su abandono cuando Reneesme era un bebé había dejado tales cicatrices en todos que nunca sanarían.

— ¿Un mes?

—Hasta que se estabilice. Has dicho que la quieres. Demuéstraselo.

Bella parpadeó. Edward tenía el poder de hacerle más daño que nadie en el mundo.

— ¡Oh Dios!

—Tuve que hacerlo, Bella. No me quedaba otra elección.

Ella lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Edward lucharía contra todo el mundo por su hija.

—Supongo que sí —dijo derrotada al pensar en lo que la esperaba.


	9. Mentiras?

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.**

BELLA se trasladó el mismo día con Nessie danzando, cantando y tropezando con ella todo el camino. No había duda, pensó Bella con alivio, que se había convertido en una niña totalmente diferente.

Edward seguía estando tenso con ella cada vez que la niña no estaba delante. Por suerte se iba nada más desayunar y Bella podía llevar a su hija a la escuela y hacer el papel de madre con el que tanto había soñado.

Ese día Edward había llamado durante el día para pedirle que se reuniera con él a tomar una copa en la terraza por la tarde. Normalmente llegaba tarde y Bella era la que acostaba a Nessie, lo que era una deliciosa novedad para las dos.

Esperó con nerviosismo en su habitación desde donde podía ver la entrada. Un hombre entró con flores frescas y las dos doncellas salieron contentas. Por fin apareció Alec y después Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño. Parecían estar discutiendo con ardor y Alec hasta alzó las manos al aire antes de irse como una tromba. Edward parecía bastante disgustado.

Bella se estiró la falda de su vestido azul pálido que se ajustaba con sensualidad a sus caderas y se apresuró a salir a la terraza. Allí la estaba esperando él con una copa en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

—Te he visto con Alec. Habéis discutido, ¿verdad?

—Lo he enviado a Inglaterra de viaje y no le ha gustado —dijo con un tono que indicaba que no quería más cuestiones. Entonces dio un sorbo de vino—. Te he encontrado un trabajo a tiempo parcial.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Edward! ¿Qué es? ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Mañana por la mañana. Serás ayudante del propietario de Naviera Masen Jet —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Necesita alguien a quien gritar.

Bella sonrió.

—¡Espero que tenga sentido del humor! Cuéntame algo de él.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Casado, un hijo. Empezó de cero y tiene cinco barcos y un servicio de mensajería trans-europeo.

—¡Uau! ¿Estás seguro de que puedo trabajar con alguien así? Mi italiano es bastante básico.

—La mayoría de la gente de Capri estudia inglés, francés y alemán. Tu horario será de nueve a doce, lo que te deja tiempo para llevar a Nessie a la escuela. Algunos días tendrás que trabajar desde las tres a las siete y media también.

—Estupendo —sería económicamente independiente—. Al fin podré ganar algo de dinero.

Él la miró con ojos extrañamente velados.

—Sí. Y sin tener que quitarte la ropa.

—¡Esperemos! —dijo en plan de broma.

Edward sólo frunció el ceño y ella suspiró comprendiendo que había metido la pata de nuevo.

—Esta noche ceno fuera, así que me despido.

A Bella le cambió la cara.

—Yo también me voy a la ciudad.

Ya había descubierto que la cocinera dormía al lado de la habitación de Nessie y le gustaba cuidarla y ¿por qué sentirse miserable en la casa cuando podría pasear y ver a otra gente divertirse?

—Sólo recuerda tu posición —le advirtió Edward—. Eres mi mujer y no cenarás sola con un hombre.

—¿Y tú? —dijo ella con dulzura aunque los ojos reflejaban su enfado—. ¿Es muy apropiado para ti, un hombre casado, cenar con una mujer que no sea tu esposa?

—Voy a cenar solo.

Aquello era ridículo, pensó ella más tarde sentada en un buen restaurante ahora que pensaba ganar dinero. Una pareja casada y cada uno cenando por su cuenta en una ciudad tan pequeña como para recorrerla en quince minutos a pie.

La gente empezaría a comentar, así que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por interpretar su papel por mucho que le costara.

Esa tarde pensó mucho. Le parecía irónico que aparentemente tuviera todo lo que deseaba. Estaba viviendo en Capri, tenía trabajo, Nessie estaba feliz y Edward y ella estaban juntos.

El único problema era que su relación con Edward era una farsa y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin que le rompiera el corazón por segunda vez en su vida. El trauma del nacimiento de Nessie había desatado su depresión, pero ya había estado debilitada emocional y físicamente por el estado de su matrimonio.

Sintió un escalofrío. No quería volver a sentirse tan impotente y con instintos suicidas de nuevo. Si quería salir de aquello ilesa, tendría que poner barreras entre ella y Edward. Ya no habría más deseo.

Cerró los ojos con dolor al enfrentarse a la verdad: que ella y Edward no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Él lo sabía pero ella se había negado a admitirlo.

Edward apareció tarde a desayunar, justo cuando ella y Nessie se iban. Bella ni siquiera lo miró y se sintió orgullosa de aquel logro tan pequeño.

—Lo siento —les dijo a las dos—. Me quedé dormido. Te llevaré a la oficina, Bella.

—Bien.

Cansada por la falta de sueño, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. El tampoco parecía descansado. Afortunadamente Nessie habló suficiente por los tres y salió corriendo contenta hacia sus compañeras para alivio de Nessie.

Mientras la despedían, Edward le pasó las manos por los hombros a Bella y ella se puso rígida. Pero en cuanto dieron la vuelta a la esquina, se apartó de ella manteniendo una distancia cuidadosa.

—Estás muy silenciosa —dijo de repente Edward.

—Estaba pensando en mi trabajo. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Ladra más que muerde.

—Preferiría que no hiciera ninguna de las dos cosas —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Pienso... Espero que disfrutes la experiencia.

Edward saludó a un amigo y al entrar en la bulliciosa calle que daba a la plazoleta lo paraban constantemente para saludarlo.

—¿Hay alguien a quien no conozcas? —le preguntó Bella cuando por fin entraron en la plazoleta.

Él se detuvo y la asió con firmeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sólo a tí.

Bella quería pertenecer a aquel mundo. Formar parte de él. Capri era una isla pequeña e íntima y esencialmente italiana y supo que nunca la aceptarían si se llevaba mal con Edward.

Siempre sería allí una extraña.

—Llegaré tarde. Mi jefe me gritará.

—Creo que sí —dijo Edward con una sonrisa de diversión antes de conducirla al funicular para subir la empinada colina.

—No debe haber una forma más bonita de ir al trabajo —musitó ella al salir a la calle casi vertical.

—¿Te gusta Capri?

—Muchísimo.

Edward le apretó la mano y cuando lo miró con sorpresa, sonrió.

—Es un gran paso, cambiar tu país de residencia. Me preocuparía que no te gustara y que sólo te quedaras por el bien de Nessie.

El quieto mar brillaba como si hubiera sido pulido. Las enormes masas de buganvilla de color morado se derramaban por los antiguos muros sarracenos de color blanco y mucho más abajo, lo lujosos yates se balanceaban esperando a que sus dueños salieran de los elegantes complejos hoteleros para ir a navegar.

Bella lanzó un suspiro de felicidad. Ella tenía más de lo que mucha gente soñaría.

—Gracias por facilitarme las cosas. Intentaré no hacer olas.

—¡Yo ya me estoy ahogando!

—¡Ya lo veo!

Aquello era precioso. Si no podía ser la amante de Edward, serían amigos. Su actitud la encantaba y paseó del brazo con él muy animada mientras le iba mostrando los puntos de interés y los personajes de la villa.

—Esta es la oficina de tu jefe —señaló al frente—. Del siglo dieciocho. Bastante bonito.

Bella se acercó hacia el edificio, excitada y nerviosa al cruzar un arco cubierto por un rosal trepador. El edificio había sido restaurado con cuidado, con salas de techos muy altos y preciosos arcos y fuentes en el centro del patío. Unos enormes bananos se erguían de los profundos macizos llenos de geranios y los hombres y mujeres bien vestidos que entraban y salían saludaban a Edward con un apretón de manos.

—¡Es asombroso! ¡Todo un lujo! —susurró preocupada porque él la hubiera recomendado.

Se sentía terriblemente obligada a ser perfecta. ¿Por qué no se habría buscado algo ella misma? Así, si la despedían, él no se sentiría avergonzado por su culpa...

—Aquí estamos.

Edward abrió una puerta y la condujo a una oficina con una vista impresionante del puerto.

—¡Fabuloso! —gritó ella admirada—. El escritorio es antiguo ¿verdad? —Edward asintió claramente divertido por su delicia mientras ella recorría la espaciosa oficina deslizando las manos por la suave seda del sofá y el satinado acabado de un archivador de palo de rosa—. Óleos, seda, un lujoso mueble bar... ¡Ese hombre sabe vivir!

—¡Desde luego!

—¿Cuándo vendrá?

—Ya está aquí.

—Ah. ¿Debo esperarlo?

Él le dirigió una curiosa mirada.

—Ya hará notar su presencia.

Bella asintió con cautela y se acomodó en un sillón de damasco intentando aparentar calma. Edward se paseó por la oficina, ojeando unos papeles por aquí, leyendo una carta por allá.

—¡Edward, no puedes hacer eso! ¿Y si entra? —susurró horrorizada.

Él sonrió y apretó el contestador para escuchar el primero de los mensajes.

—Edward, ¡no puedo creer lo que estás haciendo! ¿Qué diablos...? —lo vio enarcar una ceja con aire de seguridad. Entonces se fijó en el cartel con el nombre en la mesa—. ¡Tramposo! ¡Ésta es tu oficina!

—Muy bien. Ahora abre el correo o empezaré a gritar.

Ella no hizo nada.

—¡Tú eres mi jefe!

Edward agarró un abrecartas.

—Correcto. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Empieza a abrir.

Casi sin enterarse, Bella empezó a rasgar los sobres.

—Yo, no tenía ni idea de que hubieras llegado...

—¿A ser tan rico? —la ayudó él mientras se quitaba la americana.

—A tener tanto éxito.

—¿Te acuerdas de que le mandaba dinero a mi madre todas las semanas?

Ella asintió y siguió apilando las cartas con orden.

Aquello había sido un problema. Apenas había tenido dinero para mantenerse a sí mismo y él había insistido en mandar dinero a su casa.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Ella lo ahorró todo, hasta el último penique. Cuando Nessie y yo nos fuimos de Inglaterra a Nápoles, me lo dio todo. Con eso y la venta del camión, compré unas acciones en un pequeño barco turístico de viajes costeros. Poco a poco fui creando mi propio negocio —vaciló—. Antes de que siga, creo que debes saber que he comprado la empresa de tu padre.

—¿Qué?

—Ha sido mi ambición desde que me despidió. Ése fue el motivo por el que tuve que viajar a Inglaterra con tan poca antelación. Él ya estaba maduro.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que... tenía problemas?

—Había hecho operaciones muy arriesgadas. Alec hizo todas las negociaciones y yo sólo aparecí en el último momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para que se echara atrás.

—Ya veo —Bella no sabía lo que sentía. ¿Compasión por el orgullo de su padre?—. ¿Está... está él bien? ¡Pobre hombre! Estaba tan orgulloso de sus logros. Perder su empresa debe haber sido un golpe amargo.

—Lo fue. Llamé a tu madre poco después. Parece que estaba como un niño perdido. Y ella parecía estar disfrutando de su nuevo papel, vendiendo la mansión y comprando una nueva casa, diciéndole cómo y dónde iban a vivir.

—Debo llamar —dijo ella con un fiero deseo por sanar las viejas heridas.

—¡Muy loable por tu parte!

—Ellos querían lo mejor para mí.

—Y yo no lo era.

—¡No! Quiero decir... que sólo veían las cosas desde su punto de vista, no desde el mío.

—La gente siempre piensa en sí misma. Pocos son lo bastante generosos como, para sacrificar sus propias necesidades por las de los demás

Se refería a ella. Algún día se prometió a sí misma, le contaría lo que había ocurrido. Muy pronto.

—Mis padres... De acuerdo, mi padre, tenía razón en cierto aspecto. Deberíamos haber esperado, Edward. No deberíamos haberlos dejado que nos presionaran a casarnos cuando no teníamos dinero ni nos conocíamos lo suficiente.

Edward sonrió.

—Es irónico que él hubiera sido camionero y prohibiera a su hija casarse con uno.

—Pero su rechazo impulsó tu ambición —señaló Bella—. Estabas decidido a demostrarle que no habíamos cometido un error.

—Yo quería lo mejor para mi familia. Creo que he trabajado muy duro, ¿o no, Bella?

—¡Dios me ayude! Eres tan orgulloso como mi padre. Sentías que tenías mucho que demostrar. Y lo has hecho.

Edward había corrido riesgos que la habían asustado, como rehipotecar su casita cuando su padre lo había despedido para poder comprarse su propio camión.

—Pero ya me estoy relajando —estaba ahora cerca de la puerta examinando un calendario—. Ahora estoy frenando para poder pasar más tiempo con Nessie.

—Me alivia oír eso. Ella te necesita —lo miró con impotencia—. Sabes que no puedo trabajar aquí —dijo con desgana.

La oficina y su entorno eran maravillosos. Una lástima lo del jefe. Lo amaba demasiado como para pasar el día entero con él y mantener el secreto.

Edward se apoyó despacio contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos con gesto de intransigencia.

—O aquí o en ningún sitio.

—No lo estropees —dijo ella con tristeza—. Nos estábamos llevando tan bien...

—Pues continuemos.

—¡No! Edward, no podemos trabajar juntos de ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta tan suave la detuvo. No podía decir que no podría soportar la tensión sexual día tras día.

—¡No importa! ¡Dime tú por qué tengo que trabajar aquí!

Edward frunció el ceño y con decisión se acercó a ella, le quitó el abrecartas y la carta de la mano.

—Porque... no pienso permitir que otro hombre pase tantas horas al día contigo.

Con la boca seca, dio un respingo al ver el brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Por... por qué no?

—Eso no necesitas preguntarlo. Ya sabes la respuesta. Hazme un café, por favor.

Bella tiró los sobres vacíos a la papelera. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No confiaba en que ella estuviera con nadie más. Sombría, examinó la máquina de café y colocó dos tazas bajo los grifos. Edward creía que coquetearía con cualquier hombre disponible. Y aquel comentario acerca de su ropa lo indicaba.

—¿No tienes una secretaria para hacer esto?

—Normalmente lo hago yo mismo, pero ya que estás aquí...

—¿Tienes secretaria? —insistió ella pensando en rubias en minifalda con las rodillas cruzadas.

—Claro —sonrió y apretó el botón del interfono—. ¿Jessica? Sí, por favor.

Jessica. Definitivamente una rubia. Largas piernas y senos voluminosos.

—¡Hola, Edward!

Nada de lo que había pensado. Jessica era un hombre. Bella sonrió.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó contenta—. Yo soy Bella.

—Cullen —terminó Edward por ella. Bella lo miró un poco irritada. Ya estaba marcando el territorio de nuevo.

—Puede ser que trabaje aquí —dijo para poner a Edward en su lugar.

—¿Quiere que se lo enseñe todo?

—¡Por favor! —rogó ella con suavidad. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para poder pensar.

—No tardes mucho —advirtió Edward antes de sentarse a su mesa con gesto de preocupación—. Tengo trabajo para ti.

Bella sonrió. Quizá le fuera a dar un trabajo de verdad, no sólo hacer recados y preparar cafés.

El alegre Jessica le presentó a todo el mundo del edificio. A Bella le cayó muy bien y le sonsacó para descubrir que faltaba poco para que al jefe lo pusiera en un pedestal.

Hubo una decepción. Una de las acompañantes nocturnas de Edward resultó ser la directora de transportes de Edward y su nombre era Edwardia de Vecchi. Al charlar con Edwardia, envidiando su sonrisa espontánea y sus modales amables, Bella decidió que trabajaría con Edward.

—Tu directora de transportes —dijo sin rodeos al volver al despacho—, me ha dicho que la llevaste de vacaciones el año pasado.

Edward terminó de examinar una fila de cifras.

—¿Celosa?

Aquello estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

—¡Ah!

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

—Edwardia de Vecchi es la hermana casada de Alec. A veces cenamos juntos.

—¿Y no le importa a su marido?

—Se murió. De cáncer. Alec y yo nos turnamos para entretenerla un poco y hacer que vuelva a salir de nuevo.

—¡Oh, lo siento!

—Te mueres de ganas por preguntarme algo más.

—¡De acuerdo, lo haré. La mujer con la que fuiste al Caribe...

—La otra hermana de Alec. Son cinco.

—Familia numerosa —observó ella con sequedad—. Y supongo que las sacarás a todas por turnos para que no se tengan envidia.

Edward se rió con suavidad.

—Algo así. Recuerda que Alec es mi mejor amigo. Creo que te conté que vivimos juntos en Nápoles, en el mismo edificio para ser más exactos. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasábamos en la calle peleando con una banda rival. Sus hermanas son mis hermanas. Yo soy como... un tío amistoso que les doy consejo, les seco las lágrimas, les ofrezco trabajo y hago de padrino en sus bodas. O... las consuelo en los funerales.

—Ah!

—¿Es eso todo lo que se te ocurre?

Ella asintió apenada. Edward era generoso y cariñoso con todo el mundo menos con ella.

—Si vas a trabajar aquí, ordena esos archivos. Si no, cierra la puerta con suavidad al salir.

Bella apretó los labios, agarró los archivos y los pasó de forma ruidosa. Edward no le prestó atención e inclinó la cabeza sobre su trabajo, pero ella vio una sonrisa en sus labios. Y pronto estuvo embebida en su trabajo decidida a demostrar que era fiable y que podía hacerlo bien.

La mañana pasó con rapidez, así como la siguiente y el resto de la semana. Había momentos tensos en los que ella y Edward se rozaban por accidente o cuando estaban encerrados en su oficina más de media hora. Era difícil no ser consciente de la sexualidad de un hombre como Edward. Y a él parecía ocurrirle lo mismo.

Bella, sin embargo, estaba tan feliz que no le costaba superar aquellos momentos. Y en honor a Edward, debía decir que se mantenía amistoso pero distante por lo que estaba muy agradecida.

Edward tenía todas las cualidades que Jessica había enumerado y el futuro parecía prometedor. Su entorno y el ambiente de trabajo no tenían nada que reprochar. Le caía bien todo el mundo y los conocidos de Edward ya la incluían en sus besos y saludos, haciéndola sentirse querida.

Sus padres la habían hablado con calidez cuando los había llamado para contarles algo de su vida pero sin hablar de Edward para no disgustarles.

Y en cuanto a Nessie... Había cambiado tanto que ella y Edward estaban maravillados. Para deleite de Bella, la niña la había aceptado por completo. A menudo se sentaban juntas dibujando a Edward, a María o a cualquiera que se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente.

Un día volvía a casa soñadora después de haber comprado algo de ropa interior nueva cuando tropezó con Alec que acaba de volver de Inglaterra dos días antes y caminaron juntos.

—Tengo algo para tí —dijo cuando se pararon a las puertas de la villa de Edward—. Quiero decirte que siento no haberte recibido bien en la vida de Edward. Esto es un regalo para decirte cómo lo siento.

Bella tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo con turbación.

—¡No tenías por qué hacer esto! Entiendo que estabas protegiendo a Edward de mí. Eres su amigo y debías... ¡Oh, Alec! —gritó entusiasmada—. ¡Es precioso! Pero no puedo...

—Por favor, acéptalo —dijo él con rapidez sacando el broche de una araña de plata para prendérselo en el vestido—. Póntelo para demostrar que me perdonas.

A Bella se le suavizó la cara con una sonrisa. Se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, conmovida.

—Gracias. Lo llevaré. Hasta mañana.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Edward me ha invitado a cenar.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó tomándole de la mano—. Vamos. Están bañándose.

Todo, casi todo era maravilloso. Ansiosa, condujo a Alec a la villa para que Edward viera que por fin la había aceptado.

Pero algo extraño había sucedido. En vez de darle la bienvenida, Nessie se quedó muy callada y se aferró a su padre. No tenía ningún ataque de histeria, pero aquellos leves temblores apenaron a Bella más que ninguna de sus descargas.

Paseando inquieta por la habitación mientras Alec intentaba charlar con cortesía, Bella rogó porque los maltratos no hubieran empezado de nuevo.

Alzó la cabeza cuando Edward apareció con cara de preocupación.

—¡Debes hablar con esas niñas de nuevo! No se les pude permitir que hagan daño a Nessie otra vez...

—Parecía —dijo Alec con voz calmada—, que te tenía miedo a ti.

Bella se detuvo.

—Sí. Quizá hayan estado diciendo cosas de mí. ¡Edward, por favor, haz algo! ¡No les permitiré que me arruinen la relación con mi hija!

—Ahora iré, no te preocupes. Acabaré con lo de esas niñas de una vez por todas. Había estado tan bien. Yo tampoco quiero que se estropee.

Pero estaba arruinado. Las dos niñas, la escuela y la misma Nessie negaron que la hubieran acosado. De hecho, eran ahora sus mejores amigas.

Esa noche, las pesadillas empezaron de nuevo. Bella escuchó los gritos de Nessie y se quedó en su habitación, pero todas las células de su cuerpo se morían por consolar a su hija. Y cuando se apaciguó, se echó sobre la almohada y lloró.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Nessie la evitó. Intentando aceptar el consejo de Edward de que tuviera paciencia, Bella hizo lo posible por no tomárselo de forma personal pero se sentía muy deprimida. Si después de todo, su hija no la quería, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo en aquella isla? Pensando en abandonar Capri y a Nessie, posó los papeles que había estado revisando en la oficina y de repente empezó a llorar.

—¡Bella! —Edward la atrajo con suavidad a sus brazos—. No llores. Sé lo que debes sentir. Ten paciencia. Está confundida por algo.

—Pe... pero si no me quiere...

Enterró la cara en su hombro.

—Te querrá —aseguró Edward abrazándola con fuerza. Bella estiró los brazos y le rodeó el cuello en busca de consuelo. Apenada balbuceó:

—¡Era... tan, tan feliz, Edward! Y cada vez que soy feliz, aparece algo que me da un puñetazo en los dientes.

—¡Eh! —con una sonrisa, Edward retrocedió y le asió la barbilla con la mano—. Nadie va a darte un puñetazo en los dientes —se detuvo clavando la vista en sus labios temblorosos—. ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Eres irresistible!

Y muy despacio se lo demostró con un beso.

Ella no se separó. En ese momento, lo único que quería era todo el amor y cariño que pudiera darle. Su boca se abrió bajo los labios de él y enterró los dedos en su espeso pelo.

El beso se hizo más profundo hasta volverse increíblemente apasionado rompiendo su promesa, pero lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba, allí y ahora. Lentamente y completamente hechizada, observó cómo él empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa blanca.

—¡He deseado esto tanto tiempo! Pasar contigo todo el día ha sido una agonía... He soñado con esto todas las noches —jadeó Edward.

Ella lo empujó con debilidad por los hombros, pero fue un débil intento de resistencia. ¡Si él supiera las noche que ella había pasado contando ovejas en un esfuerzo inútil por olvidarlo!

Y entonces escuchó el sonido del fax y las charlas al otro lado de la puerta y volvió a la realidad. Aquello no era la soEdwardión. Sólo causaría más problemas.

—No —dijo con firmeza apartándose de él.

—Has tardado cinco botones en protestar —murmuró él explorando la curva de sus senos con un dedo.

—Si estás sugiriendo...

—Bella —dijo con ansiedad besándola en el cuello—. Seamos prácticos. Estamos viviendo juntos. Nos necesitamos. ¿Por qué no disfrutar el uno del otro?

—Porque... Porque...

Su morena cabeza descendió cortando sus quejas. Y cuando su boca jugueteó con uno de sus pezones hasta erizarlos en un duro botón, Bella reconoció que lo deseaba más que a su propia cordura.

Su cuerpo se pegó a él en una involuntaria rendición y Edward debió sentir que sus músculos se suavizaban porque bramó contra su cuello y alzó la cabeza para mirarla con intensidad a los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedo estar apartado de ti.

Con suavidad, la rozó las sienes con los labios. Ella se estremeció cuando la acarició el cuello y aspiró su aroma. Cuando permaneció tensa y silenciosa, Edward le tomó la mano y le besó la punta de los dedos con reverencia. Y entonces la rozó los labios de nuevo saboreando la suave calidez de su boca.

Lo amaba tanto. Cerró los ojos en un arrebato de placer por estar en sus brazos de nuevo. Lentamente, besándola y murmurando ternuras sin cesar la empujó hacia la mesa hasta que el borde la detuvo. Y entonces la tendió, su boca devorando su cuello y sus senos mientras ella gemía con abandono.

Ya no eran conscientes de nada salvo el uno del otro. A Bella se le desbocó el pulso y la suavidad de Edward se convirtió en una urgencia salvaje en busca de sus frenéticas manos y labios.

—¡Ejem!

Los dos se quedaron paralizados ante la tos masculina. Edward la miró con asombro y volvió a sus sentidos alzándola y ocultándola con su cuerpo.

—¡Alec! —exclamó—. ¡Menos mal que eras tú!

Bella se ocultó tras la ancha espalda de Edward deseando que no hubiera sido nadie. Roja de la humillación, se colocó la camisa sin conseguir abrocharse los botones de lo mucho que le temblaban los dedos.

—... o no hubiera venido. Pero creo que deberías verla —estaba diciendo con rapidez.

Bella no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Los botones, pensó enfadada, daban más problemas de los que quitaban.

Edward escuchaba a Alec sin querer creer en sus oídos. ¡Bella no podía haber hecho daño a Nessie!

—¡No es verdad! —gritó pasando al italiano para que ella no pudiera entender.

—Edward, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —dijo Alec—. He hablado con Nessie. Te garantizo que te confirmará lo que te estoy diciendo. Bella la ha asustado. Quizá sin querer, pero María te puede asegurar que ha estado cargando su cabeza de historias de fantasmas y brujas y ahora la niña tiene miedo de que los monstruos la estén esperando en cualquier esquina. Está absolutamente petrificada, Edward. Casi histérica. María ha llamado al doctor porque estaba aterrada de su estado mental.

Edward sintió una oleada de angustia. ¡Su pobre bebé!

—No. ¡Tiene que haber un error! —susurró él.

Aquella era la mujer con la que había estado a punto de hacer el amor en ese instante. No podía ser tan insensible y estúpida.

—Vete a casa —dijo Alec—. Lleva a Bella y verás su reacción.

Él asintió aturdido. Su amigo estaba equivocado. Alguien debía haberle contado aquellas historias, suponiendo que era verdad.

—Nos vamos a casa —dijo con voz ronca dándose la vuelta hacia Bella.

Ella se sonrojó todavía batallando contra los botones.

—No podemos, Edward. Se supone que estamos en el trabajo.

—Déjame —calmado ahora al pensar que su hija necesitaba su ayuda, Edward le abrochó los botones restantes—. Es una emergencia. Alec dice que a Nessie la han enviado a casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Buscar mi broche de araña. ¡Oh, Edward! Debemos darnos prisa. ¿Podemos tomar un taxi?

Edward dirigió una rápida mirada a Alec. Aquella no era la reacción de una mujer que hubiera arruinado las emociones de su hija.

—Claro. Vamos. ¿Alec? Quiero que tu también estés allí.

Poco más tarde entraron todos en la cocina para encontrar a Nessie en los brazos de María con las mejillas tiznadas de haber llorado y los ojos clavados en su madre con terror. Edward se quedó helado como un muerto.

—¡Cariño! —gritó Bella dando un paso adelante. Con un sollozo, Nessie salió volando al piso de arriba gritando algo acerca de una bruja.

—¡Vete con ella! —ordenó Edward a María con voz estrangulada.

Era verdad, entonces. Que Dios ayudara a Bella. Con la cara pálida como un muerto, se enfrentó a lo inevitable. Ella tendría que irse.

**Gracias por sus reviews y alertas.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, ya casi se acaba un par de capítulos mas y c´finit**

**Espero les guste el capitulo a mi me encanta un review si gustan para dejarme saber su opinión y gracias a quien agrego a la historia en alerta. Bonito Martes.**


	10. Verdades

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia no es mi propiedad. Al finalizar les diré quién es la autora.**

EL doctor llegó. Bella esperó en la cocina desesperada por saber lo que le pasaba a su hija

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —le preguntó a Alec—. No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.

—La has asustado —contestó él con brusquedad—. Le has contado historias de brujas y cree que tú eres una bruja, Bella —se sentó frente a ella y se inclinó hacia adelante-. Tendrás que irte. Edward no permitirá que te quedes ahora...

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Yo no la he asustado...

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió Edward desde la puerta—. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿De dónde has sacado ese broche, Bella?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con asombro.

—¡Dios!

Edward se lo arrancó desgarrándole la camisa.

— ¡Ahora espera un minuto!

—Siéntate! —ordenó Edward—. Es un broche mágico, según Nessie —bramó con la cara furiosa—. Del tipo de los que llevan las brujas. ¡Y Dios sabe que me siento inclinado a darle la razón!

La mente de Bella se aceleró. Y entonces hizo una asociación crucial. Alec le había regalado aquel broche... Nessie había sentido pánico por ella antes. La vez que Alec la había llevado al café, pataleando y gritando... Bella había olvidado la impresión de que su hija la había mirado como si fuera una bruja.

Se puso tensa. Aquello era asunto de Alec. Alzó la barbilla asombrada de que alguien que quisiera a Edward pudiera ser tan malévolo como para arriesgarse a hacer daño a su hija.

—Alec me regaló ese broche —dijo temblando de rabia—. Yo no contaría a Nessie historias de terror. Si hablas con ella averiguarás que Alec está detrás de esto.

—¡Perfecto! —explotó Edward—. Te portas de manera irresponsable y ahora pretendes echar la culpa al hombre en el que confío por encima de nadie.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

—¿La verdad? ¡Tú no sabes qué diablos es eso! ¿Por qué iba a querer Alec asustar a Nessie? Él la quiere y sabe tratar a los niños mucho mejor que tú.

—Yo no le haría daño —protestó ella.

—Lo has hecho. ¡Por Dios que lo has hecho! Quiero que salgas de aquí. Tienes una hora —el desprecio estaba dibujado en cada línea de su cara mientras sacaba el monedero y dejaba unos billetes en la mesa—. ¡Busca un sitio para pasar la noche y sal de esta isla!

Apenas sin control, Edward se dio la vuelta y salió como una tromba.

Temblando por las emociones, Bella miró el dinero asombrada.

—Hora de irse —murmuró Alec.

—¡Y un infierno! —explotó ella de repente—. ¡No dejaré que me hagas esto! ¿Qué tienes en contra mía? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Él la miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar el desdén.

—Eres mala para Edward.

Ella alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—¡Oh, no, no lo soy! ¡Le hago sentirse bien!

—Te equivocas —Alec se inclinó hacia adelante con odio en la cara—. Cuando Nessie fue a visitarte, Edward lo pasó horrible. Yo lo quiero, Bella. Es como mi hermano y haría lo que fuera por él. Y tenía que ayudarlo a que te olvidara.

Ella lo miró aEdwardinada.

—¡Así que llenaste la cabeza de Nessie con cuentos acerca de mí en cuanto pudo entender lo que le contabas. ¡Envenenaste su cabeza contra mí hace muchos años!

Bella apenas podía respirar. Aquel tipo de cariño era terrible.

—Sé que estaba equivocado y que la disgusté —admitió él en voz baja.

—¿Que la disgustaste? —explotó ella—. La situación ya era bastante difícil para ella sin que tú ayudaras. ¿Cómo pudiste? Tú... —la emoción casi la desbordó. Tantos años de sufrimiento y miseria…—. ¡Tú arruinaste la relación entre Nessie y yo! ¡Eso es imperdonable, Alec!

—Tenía que hacerlo. ¡No había otra forma! Edward estaba destrozado y yo tenía que apartarte de su vida. Lo hubiera hecho él mismo, pero tú tuviste que venir aquí. Descubriste que Nessie estaba siendo maltratada y Edward se vio obligado a dejar que te quedaras.

—Pero tú no podías permitirlo, ¿verdad? —dijo con amargura—. Tenías que asustar tanto a mi hija como para dejarla petrificada para que Edward me echara...

—Mientras que... —llegó la voz áspera de Edward desde la puerta—, ahora serás tú el que se vaya, Alec. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Casi has arruinado mi vida, ¿no te das cuenta?

Bella vio que la cara de Alec se derrumbaba de horror al ver la cara furiosa de Edward.

—¡Edward, te lo puedo explicar! Ella no es buena para ti...

—¡Fuera! —los ojos de Edward despedían chispas de rabia—. Nuestra amistad y todo lo demás impide que te de un puñetazo, pero no me presiones más. Te quiero fuera de mi tierra y de esta isla en una hora. ¡Oh, Dios, Alec! ¡Tú más que nadie sabías lo que sentía!

—No podía soportar verte sufriendo —farfulló el otro hombre.

—No puedes echarlo después de tantos años juntos —dijo Bella en un susurro.

—¿Ahora pides clemencia para él? —preguntó Edward con asombro—. ¿Puedes perdonar al hombre que destruyó tus esperanzas de ser una madre para Nessie? Eres más fuerte que yo, Bella. Y desde luego, mucho más compasiva.

Bella se adelantó y apoyó la mano sobre su brazo tembloroso.

—Él creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba equivocado y debe arreglar las cosas con Nessie, pero no lo eches, Edward. Ha sido tu amigo y quiere a Nessie...

—Y te odia a ti.

—Sólo déjale la puerta abierta. Por favor. Por tu propio bien tanto como por el de él.

Con la cara tensa por la furia, Edward se volvió hacia Alec.

—Te sugiero que te tomes unas largas vacaciones lejos de aquí. Puede que me haya enfriado para entonces, pero no te garantizo nada. Has traicionado mi confianza en ti y detesto no poder confiar en la gente cercana a mí.

Bella observó la figura derrotada de Alec salir de la habitación sabiendo que la amistad entre los dos hombres nunca volvería a ser la misma.

—Apenas puedo creerlo —murmuró Edward—. Pero primero debo arreglar esto con Nessie y después hablaremos—. Sólo puedo decirte lo mucho que siento haber dudado de tí. No sé como podrás perdonarme.

—Las pruebas eran bastante condenatorias. Pensé... pensé que no volvería a verte nunca —dijo ella con un sollozo.

Edward le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Podría matar a ese hombre por lo que ha hecho!

—Ahora debemos tranquilizar a Nessie. Eso es lo más importante.

—Me iré un rato con ella. Esto hay que tratarlo con tacto. ¿Por qué no te das un largo baño relajante?

La besó con ternura y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo y salió de la habitación.

Bella debió quedarse dormida en el baño porque lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

—¡Un minuto! —dijo confusa mientras se ponía el albornoz para abrir la puerta—. ¡Nessie! ¡Oh, Nessie!

La niña vaciló antes de avanzar para besarla.

—Quería darte las buenas noches —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Bella sintió un vuelco en el corazón de pura felicidad.

—Buenas noches, mi preciosa —susurró sonriendo cuando Nessie le tiró de la mano para que los acompañara mientras Edward le leía el cuento.

—¿Estás bien ahora? —le preguntó Edward a su hija.

—Te quiero, papá —dijo ella enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello

—Te quiero, cariño.

Nessie miró con ansiedad a los ojos de adoración de su madre.

—Te quiero, mamá —dijo como suplicando que la perdonara.

Bella se agachó para recibir su abrazo y sintió las lágrimas al sujetar a la dulce niña entre sus brazos. Nessie era suya de nuevo y nada las separaría nunca.

—Te quiero, mi queridísima Nessie —susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Ella y Edward abandonaron entonces la habitación. Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward la rodeó con el brazo.

—¡Pobrecita mía! —dijo con suavidad—. Será mejor que te vistas. Vas a pillar frío.

Le frotó el cuerpo mientras ella avanzaba hacia su habitación.

—¿Y qué hay de... de ti? Debes sentirte herido y traicionado.

—Sí.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado con la cara hundida.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Alec y yo hemos estado muy unidos, pero se ha acabado.

Bella le acarició la cara con desesperación y le atrajo la cabeza hacia su hombro para acariciarle el pelo en silencio. Entonces lo besó en la nuca deseando poder calmar su dolor.

De repente y de forma natural, se estaban besando con besos suaves y delicados.

Edward se apartó y le tomó la mano acariciándosela

—Han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros —dijo con voz densa—. Pero el pasado se ha terminado. Nos hemos hecho daño el uno al otro, pero te quiero, Bella. Siempre te he querido con más pasión de lo saludable. Alec lo vio. Y hasta nos viste discutir por ello en las puertas de la villa. Fue cuando le dije que iba a conseguir que te enamoraras de mí de nuevo.

Bella gimió sin poder creer en sus palabras.

—¿Y qué es lo que te dijo?

—Estaba enfadado y dijo que era un tonto y que me dejaba dirigir por mis vísceras. Estaba convencido de que eras una cualquiera que no merecía la pena. Supongo que por eso empezó su campaña. No podía soportar que tú te encargaras de Nessie. Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos cuando éramos adolescentes, se dedicó a llenarme la cabeza de cosas contra ti. Y yo lo escuché. Después de un tiempo, empecé a creer...

—Quizá estuviera celoso. Tu amistad es muy preciosa para él.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Sé que no te merezco, que...

Ella le acalló con un dedo en los labios.

—Tenías todos los motivos para desconfiar de mí y pensar que era vacua y egoísta. Ahora escucha. Déjame contarte algo.

Edward la escuchó con creciente horror. Su Bella lo había necesitado y él había estado tan ciego que no se había enterado de la pesadilla que había sufrido día y noche. Y ella había hecho el sacrificio final dejando a su hija para que estuviera a salvo.

¿Y qué había hecho él? Gritarla, insultarla y odiarla.

Si se lo hubiera dicho... Pero ella no había podido, lo que significaba lo difícil qué debía haber sido hablar con él en aquella época.

No le extrañaba que lo hubiera despreciado. Era un insensible bruto...

Bella le estaba diciendo que se culpaba a sí misma por no haberle contado lo que sentía, lo sola y asustada que se había sentido y el miedo que había tenido a volverse loca. Los doctores no habían podido diagnosticar la extensión de su enfermedad. ¿Por qué iba a haberlo hecho él?

Y su pelo. ¡Dios santo! Le estaba contando que su precioso pelo se le había empezado a caer a mechones. Incapaz de soportarlo más, la apartó de sí y se puso de pie con los puños apretados.

—Debes dejarme hacer algo —dijo con aspereza. Ella necesitaba ayuda económica y no querría vivir con él como su esposa—. Dinero.

—No necesito tu dinero, Edward.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Me bastaría con ser tu esposa.

Edward empezó a recorrer la habitación de un extremo a otro enfadado consigo mismo.

—Sí. Eso es. Lo que tú quieras. Puedes vivir aquí y yo me moveré encantado a la otra ala de la casa. ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! ¿Cómo podrás perdonarme?

Bella se rió. Para ser un hombre tan inteligente, a veces se comportaba como un completo estúpido.

—No me queda otra elección —dijo con paciencia—. Te quiero y no pienso recorrer toda la casa por las noches sólo para hacer el amor contigo.

Él se detuvo en seco.

—¿Que...

Bella dejó que la toalla se deslizara.

—Presta atención —dijo con severidad—. Quiero alguna recompensa por la inexcusable falta de sentido común que has demostrado con tu terca venganza.

Los ojos de él se cargaron de deseo y Bella vio que su boca se volvía hambrienta. Y entonces se comportó como pensaba que ella esperaba.

—Sí, Bella. Recompensa. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella se tendió en la cama asegurándose de que la toalla no se deslizaba.

—¡Hazme el amor, tonto!

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ella jugueteó con la toalla sobre sus senos.

—¿Como... hazme el amor o...? —se aclaró la garganta—, o ámame?

—Exijo mi derecho a las dos.

Edward se estremeció. Bella estiró la mano y él se acercó. Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella.

—Adorable —murmuró él.

—Aun hay más —dijo ella con voz ronca de deseo apartando la toalla.

—¡Oh, Dios! —murmuró él con una sonrisa de picardía.

**FIN**

**Gracias por sus reviews y alertas.**

****Disculpen la tardanza, pero entre la uni y mi estado de salud no podía estar en la compu mucho rato. La historia ha llegado a su fin y lo prometido es deuda el libro es de Sara Wood y se llama De la Venganza al Amor. **  
><strong>

****La otra historia quedará terminada hoy mismo. Espero haya sido de su agrado.  
><strong>**


End file.
